


Magister 3:  In the Season of Nightmares

by Gilescandy



Series: The Magister 'Verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, The First Evil - Freeform, Vampire Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: Some weeks after the end of Magister 2.  Mid Buffy season 7.</p><p>Summary: The First has begun its full-scale attacks.  And, while the Scoobies struggle to figure out how to fight this new threat, Giles and Ethan are off to find answers and save potentials.  Nightmares are walking up and speaking to everyone.  The lucky ones might survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Changing Order

Ch. 1 -The Changing Order

Ethan Rayne stood in a chilly London drizzle and watched the sun sink behind the imposing stone building across the street.  A small, mischievous smile quirked his lips as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows to join him.   He never took his eyes off the target before them as he spoke.

“You know, Ripper, this isn’t exactly a place where I’m welcome.  In fact, last time I stepped foot on the premises, I believe the phrase ‘eliminate on sight’ was uttered.”

“They’ve never exactly appreciated those who would lead their young initiates astray,” the man beside him replied conversationally.

“Oh, but you were such fun to corrupt,” Ethan purred.  “Alas, the relevant point is that you were not the only thing I ever tried to steal from The Council.   Their wards are sure to detect me.  You still haven’t said how I’m supposed to get all the way into the library and back out in one piece.”

“Just be your usual slippery self and you should have no problems.  They aren’t likely to bother with you while they have something they hate much more fervently on their hands.”

“And what would that be?”

The large vampire grinned, “Me.”

Ethan turned to look at him.  “Not that I want to argue who’s the bigger pain in the arse here, but do you really think going in there is wise?  They’ve already tried to kill you twice.  Not to mention there are several lovely ladies who would take your not making it home rather amiss.”

“It’s a risk I have to take.  We need the information they have, and we can’t count on them being willing to share.   Yes, it is possible that they will stake me on sight… but, at the moment, I’m willing to put my trust in Quentin Travers’ desire to survive.”

“You don’t really think he took your boy seriously, do you?”

Giles chuckled at the memory of his young friend growling threats in Quinten’s face.  “Xander may not be so frightening as he tries.  But a man would have to be a fool not to have a healthy fear of Faith Lahane.”

“Ah, beautiful Faith,” a dark smile crossed Ethan’s face.  “Did I ever tell you how fear can be a powerful aphrodisiac, Ripper?”

“More powerful to some than others,” Giles muttered.  “Focus, Ethan.”

The sorcerer chuckled.  “Well, there are still a few of us who are forced to imagine…” he couldn’t help teasing.

Giles gave a long-suffering sigh.  Though, the energetic encounter with Faith, to which Ethan was referring, was not the worst memory the demon had left him with, by far.  “I’ll tell you what, Ethan.  If you survive this, you have my blessing to find Faith and try all of your devious little seduction tricks on her.  Not that I think she won’t see right through you.”

“I’d rather we both survived this,” he responded in an oddly quiet voice.

The vampire turned serious eyes to him.  “I need you to promise me--”

“Please, Rupert, don’t.”

“Promise me that, if you come out and I don’t, you will take the information back to Buffy and the others.  I won’t ask you to stay and help them fight.  That wouldn’t be fair to you.  But they need to be able to figure out what’s going on.  Promise me?”

The chaos mage nodded slowly.  “And what am I to tell Dawn if I’m forced to go back without you?”

Giles let a sad frown settle on his face.  “Tell her I did my best, but it wasn’t my choice.”

“And the witc--  And Willow?” Ethan whispered.

“…The bottle broke too soon,” Giles breathed.  At his friend’s questioning gaze, he said, “You won’t have to tell her anything.  Willow will understand.”

“You’re sure about that?”

Giles knew that Ethan had heard stories, and may have even felt the magickal consequences of the last time Willow lost someone dear to her.  But he also knew that Willow may not be willing, but she was ready to bear his death.  He wasn’t Tara, and his end would never truly be a surprise.  “Yes.  I’m sure.”

Both men looked back up at the problem at hand as the sky turned deeper black. 

“You remember what you’re looking for, right Ethan?” Giles said in a more focused voice.

“I memorized your list, Ripper.  It wasn’t very long.”

“It’s all I could think might have something on what we’re facing.  Oh, and Ethan,” the vampire let a smile tinge his voice, “I’m not going to tell you not to do any shopping for yourself…  Just remember your time is limited, and that the more dangerous black magick spell books are protected by alarms that may even override the excitement of a vampire being in the building.”

“Why, Ripper,” the sorcerer exaggeration a hurt tone, “what is it that you think of me?”

“Only the truth,” Giles grinned as he stepped off the curb.

******

The doors to the conference room burst inward as a security operative flew through them.  Several Council members already in a meeting jumped, some regaining themselves quickly to rush the intruding vampire.  Standing at the head of the table, Quentin Travers held up his hand and called out as the first to reach Giles was swatted aside.

“Enough!  Everyone back to your places.  After all,” he turned his steely gaze to Rupert, “this is the official Watcher to the current Slayer.  Only fitting he should join us at a time like this.”

Several of the Watchers in the room fixed the vampire with unwavering glares.  Except for Lydia Chambers, who watched him with something else entirely shinning in her steady eyes.

“As you can see from the untidiness, Rupert,” Quentin continued, “you are not the first to pay us a visit today.  And, speaking of overdramatic entrances, I do hope you left a few of our young men alive on your way up.”

“They’ll all recover,” Giles replied in the same snide, but civil tone.  “I try not to kill those who don’t have it coming.”

Quentin softly chuckled at the remark clearly directed at him.  “Please take a seat and join us.”

“I prefer to stand, thank you.  Makes it less likely to find a stake in my back.”

“As you wish,” Quentin nodded.  “Now back to the business at hand.  Continue with your reports.”

“As I was saying,” an aid tossed a glare at the vampire.  “They took our files, wiped out our records. We've lost contact with the operations in Munich and Rome. We've got casualty confirmations coming in from as far away as Melbourne.”

Lydia tore her gaze away from Giles and stepped up to Travers.  “Sir, we’re crippled!”

“It's all right, Lydia,” Quentin said smoothly.  “We are still masters of our fate, still captains of our souls.”

Giles did his best to hold back a snort and put on the most innocent face he could manage when those around him heard it escape anyway.

“Yes, Sir,” Lydia returned to her work.

Quentin looked up to address the room as a whole.  “Ladies and gentlemen, our fears have been confirmed. The First Evil has declared all-out war on this institution…”

Giles’ mind instantly went into high gear.  The First Evil.  But he’d always thought it was a story the older boys told the new Watcher recruits to scare them.  Study hard, one day you might be the one facing the First Evil.  And while you’re at it, eat your peas and clean your bunk.  At least, he’d always hoped it was a story.  But, of course, it makes perfect sense that it is exactly what would come along for Buffy and her friends to face after everything else they’ve gone through.

He tried to concentrate, to remember anything of use he might have heard over the years.  But there was nothing more than the ambiguous name.  Giles grew frustrated as he couldn’t focus his mind.  Of course, Travers was still waxing poetic.  Talking about how the Council was going to mobilize and visit the Hellmouth.  As if they would be of any help.  But he had long ago learned to block out that particular voice.  There was another sound, fainter, just on the edge of his vampire hearing.  It was a soft beeping, and it was steadily speeding up until it finally blended into one solid tone.

Giles’ eyes shot up as Quentin was saying, “My friends, these are the times that define us. Proverbs 24:6. O, by wise council, you shall make your war…”

“Get out!” Giles shouted.  “Evacuate the building!”

Everyone around him jumped at his sudden outburst, but he knew they had no chance, there was no time.  He’d realized too late. 

The vampire drove forward, faster than anyone around him could even react.  He dipped his shoulder, putting it squarely in Travers’ chest and continued on, straight for one of the large windows.  They crashed through the glass and wood together just as the explosion engulfed the room.  The force pushed them farther out and away as they plummeted the three floors to the hard pavement across the street.  Giles twisted them around in mid-air, trying to cushion the man with him from the deadly impact with the ground as they landed.

He rolled them over, carefully checking if the older man had survived.  Quentin coughed blood when Giles lifted himself up.  A sharp splinter of wood pulled loose from his own abdomen only to stay firmly lodged in Travers’.

“Quentin,” Giles tried to cradle his head in a hand.  “Damn it, you’re a tough old bird.  Stay with me.”

Travers gurgled a bloody chuckle.  “Don’t go soft on me now, boy,” he whispered.  A convulsion wracked his body as he grabbed hold of Giles’ jacket.  “I…  I always knew…  It’s up to you now, Rupert.  You and your Slayer.  The Council’s time is done.  It’s all in your hands.”

“No,” Giles whispered, holding back tears that surprise him.  “It can’t be.  I’m not even a good Watcher,” he smiled sadly.

“You’ve always been the Watcher that we needed.  I could see that from the beginning.”

“And that is why you fired me and then tried to kill me?”

Quentin gave another bloody chuckle.  “I was ten feet from a stationary target.  Even I never let myself get that sloppy.”

“You…  You missed on purpose,” Giles breathed in astonishment.

“There were eyes on all of us.  I had to be sure they knew you weren’t a threat.  And I had to teach you that you never truly needed to depend on the Council.”

“But why?”

“The future needs a new kind of leader.  One cut from his own cloth.”  The old man inhaled a pain-ridden breath.

“Quentin, you don’t have to go.  I can…”

“No, Rupert.  It’s my time.”  He forced a shaky, bloody hand into his inside pocket and pulled out a few folded pages.  “These are the ones we know of.  No telling how many are still alive.  The First is killing the potentials, trying to destroy the Slayer line.  You must get to them.  Save as many as you can.”

“But, how do we fight it?  How can we stop The First?”

“That will require a new kind of thinking.  It’s all up to you now, Rupert.”

Giles blinked a tear loose.  “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know you’ll make me proud, son.  I’m sorry it had to be a secret that you always have.”

“Ripper,” Ethan appeared from the dark alley in front of him.  “The sirens are getting close.  We don’t want to be hanging around when the authorities get here.”

“Quentin?” Giles whispered once more.  But the old man’s eyes had drifted closed for the last time.  The vampire Watcher carefully lowered his old mentor’s head to the ground.  He slowly rose and vanished into the night.

******

Ethan could barely keep up with the pace Giles set down the alleyway.  “Ripper, what happened?  I only got out just before it blew.  Hey…”  He reached out to grab the vampire’s arm.  “What is it, Rupert?”

Giles halted suddenly and turned to look at his companion.  He blinked the remaining moisture from his eyes.  “They’re all gone.  The Council…  I’m all that’s left.  And if you hadn’t made it out…”  He tried to shake the sorrow and rage out of his head.  “Ethan, it’s The First.”

The sorcerer’s first instinct was to reject the statement as impossible.  But he knew better.  Rupert had been in this fight too long to be wrong, and Ethan had seen more than his fair share of evils in the world.  He took a deep breath and held up a satchel.  “I made off with everything I could.  It’s not much, and I truly doubt it will give instructions on how to destroy ultimate evil.”

Giles looked him deep in the eyes.   “Tell me the truth, Ethan.  I need to know, now that we know what we’re facing…  Where do you plan to stand in this war?”

Ethan sighed deeply, but held the intense eye contact.  “You know I’m a card carrying coward, ol’ mate.  I’d prefer to be on the other side of the planet.  Maybe even find myself a safe, little pocket dimension to live out my days.  Problem is, The First is something that will find us wherever.  This is the end of the world, isn’t it?”

“With only us and a handful of children to stand in the way.”

The sorcerer gave a nod.  “You and Dawn will be face to face with this thing.  I guess it’s time I repay that massive debt I’ve built up with the world.  Who knows, dying a hero might get me a bit of consideration for which hell I eventually end up in.”  He grinned at the shock written all over his oldest friend’s face.  “Where do we start, ol’ boy?”

Holding up the list in his hand, Giles said, “Here.  Quentin told me that The First is trying to kill all of the potential Slayers.  We start by saving every girl on this list.”

“In that case we’d best get a move on.”

The Watcher glanced at the first name on the list and his eyes widened.  “No,” he breathed.

“What is it, Ripper?”

“This Watcher, he’s an old friend of mind.  If those creatures get to him…  Come on, it’s not far!”

*******

Giles burst through the apartment door like it was made of paper.  The first thing he saw was a body on the floor.  It was a Watcher, but one he didn’t recognize.  He could instantly tell the woman was dead.  Stepping in, he scanned the room.  “Robson!  Dear God, Robson, are you here?”

He heard Ethan hit the doorframe behind him, breathing hard as he struggled to catch up.  Giles moved quickly to the next room, leaving him to check the body.

There he found the man he was looking for, lying on the floor and covered with blood.  He knelt beside his old friend, holding back tears that threatened to overwhelm him again.  “You too?”  His vampire hearing picked up soft breathing.  “God, I though you--”

Robson’s eyes sprang open.  “Gather them,” he wheezed.  “It’s started.”

“It’s all right,” Giles tried to assure him.  “I understand.  I’ll take care of it.”

The next moment he sprang up, catching the robed man trying to sneak up on him by the throat and easily ripping the battle axe from his grasp.  The would-be attacker never had a chance as the vampire poured out all of his rage and grief on this one enemy.  He had lost so much in such a short period of time.  Something had to pay.

It was over quickly, and he dropped the torn, lifeless body to the floor before returning to his friend’s side.  The other Watcher flinched at the sight of his demon face.

Giles quickly hid his shame away.  “Forgive me.  It’s, it’s a long story…”

“No, Rupert.  It’s all right.”  Robson took a steadying breath.  “Quentin warned me.  Said we would need you.  Especially now.”

Glancing up to see Ethan enter the room, Giles shouted, “Call for an ambulance!”

“They took her,” Robson clutched at Giles’ shoulder.  “She was only fourteen and they took her right from my grasp.  Find the girls, Rupert.  Don’t let any more die.”

“I will,” Giles whispered as his friend lost consciousness again.  “I promise.”

“They’re coming, Ripper,” Ethan said, hanging up a phone.  He glanced down at the Bringer’s corpse.  “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you have a pretty significant wound there.  Maybe you should take advantage of a free meal while it’s lying around.”  The vampire glared at him.  “Just a thought.  Speaking as the last blood bank that had to step in when you were threatening to make an exit on us.”

Before they could argue the point, a scream from another part of the building had Giles on the move.  He raced down what seemed like an endless maze of corridors until he found two more of The First’s minions trying to break through a door with their large axes.  He only sped up, crashing into them with bone crushing force.  These two had as little chance as their companion and quickly fell prey to the rage-filled vampire.  As he gazed down at their wrecked bodies, he knew Ethan was right about his wound.  They would have to keep moving, and who knew when fresh blood would become available.  Even so, he didn’t have the stomach to taste these creatures.

Turning to the door he could still hear crying behind, he knocked softly.  “It’s all right, you’re safe now.  I’m a Watcher.  Robson sent me.”

The frightened young girl carefully cracked open the door.  She eyed him suspiciously.

“Molly, right?”  He held out his hand, remembering her name from the list.  “Come with me.  We must go before more of them come back.”

She opened the door and stepped out.  “I just ran when I saw them,” she frowned, shame written on her young face.  “Are Mr. Robson and Ms. Nora all right?”

“You did exactly the right thing,” he assured her with a soft smile.  “And Robson is wounded, but strong.  Help is on the way for him.  His only fear was for you.”  He knew she caught the omission of information about the second Watcher, but couldn’t bring himself to tell her.

Ethan appeared around a corner down the hallway.  “Ripper, the medics are on the way up, but they aren’t the only ones.  We need to get the girl out of here.”

Giles gazed down into her fearful eyes.  “Will you trust us to protect you, Molly?”

She surprised him with a sudden, but tentative crooked grin.  “Guess I kinda havta’, yeah?  If my Watcher trusts you, so do I.”

“Come on,” Ethan waved them towards the exit.  “Here’s hoping she doesn’t soon regret that, ‘ay Ripper?”


	2. Dances with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback (in italics) in this chapter contains a pretty graphic sex scene. If you shouldn't, or don't want to, read it, you can simply skip that section.

“This way,” Ethan hissed as they turned a dark corner.

Giles followed with the young girl securely held in his arms.  “Keep going.  No telling if more are behind us.  You won’t lose me if you go faster,” he added in an annoyed tone.  “Even if you did stop announcing every move we make.”

“Hush, Ripper,” the sorcerer responded as he led them through an unnoticed door set into the brick wall of the alley.  They stepped into what appeared to be the dingy lobby of a sleazy motel.  Ethan gave a curt nod to a rather sinister looking man behind a desk and received the same in return.  “Come on.”

“Are you sure a rent-by-the-hour motel is the safest place?  Perhaps we shouldn’t stop at all.  We’ve barely made it to the edge of the city.”

“Ripper,” Ethan sighed, “The young lady’s clearly emotionally and physically exhausted.”  He motioned to the girl clinging sleepily to the vampire’s neck.  “As one would expect she should be after her night.  Not to mention the sun will be coming up shortly, which renders you pretty well useless.”  He heard an actual growl come from Giles at that.  “And besides,” Ethan swung the door he had just unlocked open, “this isn’t like any motel you’ve ever encountered.”

Giles stepped through the door into a bright, clean, and very homey living-room.  He gazed around with a look of astonished surprise on his face.  The furnishings appeared plush and cozy, and the walls were lined with dark, hardwood bookshelves full of hardbacks.  There was even a fireplace set into a tastefully carved mantle.

Ethan chuckled as he shut and locked the door behind them.  “It may appear humble from the outside, but this is one on the most secure buildings you’ll find in the area.  Complete with the best wards to hide us from any trying to track us by magick.  The fellow downstairs keeps the rooms ready for use and does any necessary upkeep on the protection spells.  I’ve had this as a safe-house for years.”

The Watcher shook his head.  “Leave it to you, Ethan.  Can your… landlord be trusted, if we were followed?”

“His silence is part of the service.  He’s a mute, ol’ boy.”  He smiled as the young potential twitched in her fitful doze and the vampire automatically cradled her closer.  “You’ll find the main bedroom suite through that doorway,” Ethan pointed.  “I believe Molly will be comfortable in there.”  With a nod, Giles carried her into the designated room and placed her gently on the bed.

When he returned, Ethan handed him a tumbler of Scotch.  Taking it, the Watcher murmured a thanks and slid into a high-backed armchair.  He hunched forward, resting his face in his free hand.

“She’s not the only one who had a rough night,” his friend murmured, sitting on the couch to face him.

Giles chuckled at that, in spite of himself.  He heaved an exhausted sigh.  “How can everything change so quickly?  I began the evening glad to be simply a small thorn in the Council’s side.  Only a few hours later and I find myself the only one who can continue their work.  The only… only one standing between so many young lives and certain death.  Dear lord, we’re talking about the whole world and Hell itself.  I’m not that strong, Ethan.  I’m not a… a hero.  I’m not even human anymore.  How can I hope to help anyone?”  Ethan reached over and took the list Giles had pulled out and began clutching tightly during his speech.  “What are you doing?”

“First,” he walked over to sit at a desk, “I am making a copy of this.  We’re sure to be separated in this race.  And no telling how soon.  The least these children deserve is two non-heroes doing their best to help them.”  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Giles bow his head again and shake it ruefully.  He began to speak softly as he wrote, “Did you ever wonder if there really is some larger plan, Rupert?  If there really are huge forces of good and evil trying to guide us in fighting an everlasting war?  I’ll admit, I gave up on all of that foolishness years ago.  But, here we are…  Lives in your hands, the world in the balance.  And you having recently become more than a mere man.  Given super-human strengths and abilities, plus a return of all of the magick you once squandered in your youth.  All that, along with the enduring love of a wondrous young woman and the love of your friends to make the fight worth your while.  Perhaps a plan for you isn’t looking as far-fetched as we’d care to believe.”

Giles gazed up at Ethan, amazement in his tormented eyes.  “Since when have you been practicing your pep-talks?”

The sorcerer chuckled.  “You’re right, it’s not a style that suits me.  Better forget I said anything and go back to your self-flagellation.” The vampire gave him a small smile and moved to get up for another drink.  He bent in pain and fell back into the chair.  “That’s it,” Ethan went to help him stand.  “If you were still human you’d be dead along with all the others.  As it is, you need to rest and heal.  The guest room has no windows.  You’ll be safe to sleep in there.  And I know a butcher nearby.  I can get you some blood as soon as they open.”

“What if The First finds us?” Giles groaned as Ethan steered him along.  “You can’t risk going out alone, and someone should be on guard for Molly.”

“Ah, Ripper, worried for me?  I’m touched.”  The vampire gave another growl as he was set heavily on the bed.  “I’ll be able to stay clear of those eyeless freaks.  Besides, with my past, I wouldn’t be surprised if the higher-ups aren’t even sure which side I’m on yet.  And, anyone trying to force their way in here past the wards and alarms will kick up a racket to wake the dead.”  He smirked at his own small joke.  “You’ll be here for Molly.  And I cringe for any who mean her harm.”

“Ethan,” Giles whispered as the other man turned to exit the room, “Am I a fool for putting my trust in you?”

“Likely,” his old friend admitted matter-of-factly.  “But, somehow I seem to have earned young Dawn’s faith.  Perhaps it might help to believe that I wouldn’t like to let her down…  As I have you on so many occasions.”  His slight frown turned into that patented insufferably mischievous grin as he shut the door behind him.

******

Ethan walked quickly through the early morning streets.  The tradesmen had already begun their daily business, but it was still too early for people to start commuting to office jobs in the city.  Though the brightening sunlight made him feel a bit safer, he couldn’t help thinking that Ripper might have been right about his venturing out alone.  There was an uneasiness that seemed to be following him.  Damn, it irked him when Ripper was right.  Clutching the paper bag tighter in his grip, he quickened his step.

“Hello, Ethan,” a familiar form rounded a corner and greeted him.

The sorcerer quickly and expertly hid his initial surprise behind an amused smirk.  “Ah, Diedre, luv.  And looking as lovely as when I first saw you.  Of course, since a quarter century has passed and you are dead, I know you cannot be her, but The First.  You’ll excuse me if I’m not overly impressed by non-corporeal evil.”  He walked straight through the vision and into the alleyway.

Diedre chucked, “Always so cocky for a two-bit street magician.  One of the most endearing things about you, my lovely boy.”

Ethan’s stride broke at the long forgotten endearment.   Slowing to a stop, he sighed.  “So, is it my turn now?  You can’t get in to torture Rupert at the moment, might as well pass the time trying to get into my head.  Or are you just stalling to give your thugs time to come dispose of a slight nuisance?”

“Why does everything have to be about him?  Really, sweetie, this obsession in your life is bordering on sad.”  She stepped closer.  “And you needn’t worry about my Bringers.  They’re off tending to other matters.  I see to the important ones myself.”

“Oh, I’m important now?  Why, it seems so sudden…”  He chuckled mirthlessly.

“This isn’t your way, Ethan.  Why care about a bunch of random girls all of a sudden?  What use are they to you?  Too old to use for cons or child magick.  Too young to fuck.  Why put yourself at risk for a world that never cared for you?”

“Thought I might turn over a new leaf,” Ethan remarked casually.

“People don’t change.  Especially you.  You know you’re on the wrong side.  The losing one.  Deep down in your black heart you belong to me.  Why fight it and keep pretending?  Serve me and there are great rewards in store for you.”

“Rewards?  For me to do what with after you destroy my world?”

“Not destroy,” Diedre smiled wickedly.  “Reclaim.  I will once again rule this world, and I will need kings to reign over the kingdoms I create.  You will be one of those kings at my side, Ethan.  And you will have to bow to no one but me.”

The sorcerer blew out a bored puff of air.  “And here I thought you might offer something interesting.  The standard wealth and power package seems a bit weak after all the hype of ‘The First Evil’.  The one who can see into the wicked hearts of men and offer them their deepest--”  Ethan turned to walk away, but the ghost of Dirdre was again before him.  This time completely naked.

The dark beauty stood there confidently.  Her shoulders back, hip cocked, legs comfortably parted.  She had an amused, knowing smirk on her full lips.  Ethan couldn’t help raking his eyes over that milky, glistening body.  The full, black bush of hair between her thighs sparkled with dew.  Women didn’t look like that anymore.  They tanned, and plucked, and shaved until everything natural was gone.  And they did all this for stupid boys who thought their warped concept of beauty was something they came up with and not manufactured in their tiny brains.  But Ethan knew the truth.  Men would want women in any form and for all eternity.  It didn’t really matter how those women chose to appear.  He also knew that on the day women truly understood this, they would be able to take all the power they’d ever need.  And, unlike many of his sex, Ethan felt he would welcome a female-ruled world.

“Do you remember this, my lovely boy?  The night I came to you looking just like this.”

_The small, derelict flat smelled of incense, magick, stale cigarettes, and sex.  Ethan sat slumped in his corner.  He held a book of matches and lit them one by one, tossing them onto the bare mattress between his knees.  Hearing a soft noise, he looked up and saw Diedre standing in the doorway and staring down at him with a slight frown.  A sheen of sweat covered her naked, beautiful body, and she was flushed with the heat of rushing blood.  Ethan sighed and gazed back down at the small flame in his hand._

_“And what’s wrong with my lovely boy tonight?” she asked, stepping into his tiny room._

_He stared at the lit match for another moment, before letting it fall between his thighs._

_“Ethan, you’d better be careful doing that.  You might singe something important.”_

_Ethan chuckled sadly, glancing back up into her shining eyes.  “Doesn’t matter.  No one’s come looking to play with anything here in a long stretch.”_

_“I know that’s not true,” Diedre smirked.  “What about that blonde bird last night?  She was well into you.”_

_“And not a stitch of brains in her head.”_

_“Wasn’t her head she was offering you,” she knelt before him on his mattress bed with a lovely smirk.  “I just can’t stand to see one of my lovely boys feeling neglected.”_

_“Won’t he miss you if you’re gone too long?” the young sorcerer breathed as her lips slowly approached._

_“It’s not likely,” Diedre chuckled musically.  “He sleeps like the dead when he’s been properly wore out.  And he has, indeed, been properly wore out.”  Her lips tenderly brushed his._

_Ethan murmured, “You smell like him.”_

_“I should.  Wasn’t minutes ago he was all over me.”  She grinned at the lust that lit in Ethan’s eyes.  “Do you want to feel him?”  Slowly taking his hand, she guided it easily between her strong thighs.  His fingers lightly caressed the wet curls before dipping gently inside.  “He’s still there.  Coating me, dripping from me.  Can you feel him, my lovely boy?”_

_Ethan nodded breathlessly as his fingers played in the sticky mixture._

_“Do you wanna taste him, Ethan?” Diedre breathed in his ear._

_Ethan’s whole body flushed with desperate heat.  He was instantly hard as he sat naked beneath her.  “Oh gods, please yes,” he gulped._

_The young woman gracefully maneuvered herself to lie back on the mattress and spread her legs invitingly for him.  Her eyes never left his as he slowly, carefully slid down and settled on his stomach between her legs.  The smell of the mingled juices seemed to engulf his entire head, threatening to drown him.  He was almost high on the scent alone.  His mouth watered while he waited a few moments, watching her seductive grin grow as she gazed at him expectantly._

_Ethan slowly extended his tongue and dipped it into the sopping curls before him.  He could taste Diedre, spicy and sweet as always, but there was another there, strong and salty.  It was an essence he had nearly given up on ever delighting in and it filled his every sense.  This was the taste of Ripper._

_Diedre’s head swayed back and she laughed in pleasure as he licked and sucked at her already sensitized core.  Reveling in the wonder of it, Ethan worked to devour her, seeking every last bit of the magical mixture he could possibly retrieve.  He wound his arms around her hips, pulling her harder into his mouth, knowing exactly how she liked it._

_“Oh…  Oh gods, Ethan,” Diedre moaned at the hard pressure he kept on her sensitive nub.  Suddenly, her hand shot down and her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him away.  She was breathing hard to regain control and smiled at the confused expression on his wet face.  “You’re too good,” she panted.  “But not yet.”_

_Her steady grip was still holding Ethan’s head up.  He reveled in the pain of it as the siren’s call of the intoxicating taste coaxed him forward.  But he knew it was rare when Diedre put a hold on her own pleasure.  And it was always worth it when she wanted to play._

_Her dark eyes seemed to glow in the poorly lit room as the grin she gave him grew a bit more predatory.  “You want to feel him, don’t you, my lovely boy?  You want him hard and thick inside you.”_

_Ethan could barely breathe at her seductive teasing.  He nodded with eyes wide, not even daring to guess how she might accomplish such a thing.  “He’ll never…” Ethan’s mouth moved with no voice._

_“True, I only have a bit of him to offer.  But I bet it’ll be better than nothing.”  She reached into the heap of Ethan’s earthly belongings, all piled next to his mattress and felt around for what she knew must be there.  Diedre would never forget the day he stole it from that creepy little shop, prancing around with it held high like a trophy, waving it in everyone’s face until they either broke down laughing or hit him.  Her hand wrapped around the familiar shape and she pulled out the stiff, gel cock._

_Ethan gulped at the sight of it.  His heartbeat quickened as she twirled it playfully in her fingers.  There was a reason he had chosen that one in particular that nobody else in the group had ever known about.  Being young and free, there were very few boundaries between them.  There was no modesty, as everyone walked and sat around nude when they felt like it.  This meant that even though Ethan had not been sexual with all of their number, he had seen them naked.  And, with Diedre around, he had also seen them hard.  When he saw the good sized, purple dildo hanging in the sex shop that day, he knew it was a close match to what Ripper’s hard length must feel like._

_“You’re opening up, even at the thought of this, aren’t you?” Diedre murmured as he swiped his tongue over his dry lips.  “But we don’t want to hurt you, my lovely…  Better make sure we get it nice and slick first.”  Her eyes never left his face when she slowly gave the toy a lick before placing it between her own legs and sliding the entire length smoothly inside herself.  With a satisfied sigh, she left it there and closed her eyes.  Several moments went by before Ethan realized he should take over._

_Holding onto the end, he carefully slid the false penis back and forth in her slick depths.  Diedre moaned in contentment at the relaxed pace.  “How does it feel, luv?” Ethan at last found his voice.  “Does it feel like him?”_

_She grinned, her eyes still closed.  “Mmmm…  Rupert…” was all she answered.  After several minutes, when Diedre could feel the toy sliding effortlessly in and out of her passage with no more resistance, she opened her eyes to show him a feral glint.  “Get on your knees, boy.  It’s time I take you.”_

_Ethan complied so quickly he nearly toppled over as his long, ungainly limbs fought to position himself.  He had left the toy in its dark casing, presenting his lovely, if a bit bony, arse to his lover.  “Please,” he begged, as she took her time rising up behind him._

_“Patience, my lovely,” Diedre stretched over his bare back, placing two fingers in his mouth for him to suck.  “We don’t want to rush this, do we?”  Giggling, when she pulled her wet fingers from him with an audible pop, she began to kiss down his spine.  Her wet digits gently probed his puckered opening.  “We need to make sure you’re ready to enjoy this, too.”  Ethan moaned loudly when her first finger slid inside.  His muscles clutched at the intruder, trying to pull her deeper. “You’re so tight, Ethan,” his lover purred.  “You like to take your men, don’t you?  It’s been a while since you’ve been under one.”_

_She added a second finger to stretch and tease, while reaching beneath him to lightly stroke his straining cock.  “Please…” Ethan groaned again._

_“Who are you pleading for, Ethan?” she breathed in his ear, draping her heated body over his back as her fingers continued to play in him.  “Who is it you’re so ready to offer yourself up to?  You see…  Sometimes there’s Rupert.  Slow, gentle, a bit unsure.  Rupert can take hours making sure you melt at every touch.  He needs so much to please you.  But then, sometimes he’s been spending too much time with you lot.  He’s that bloke you all turn him into.  Those times it’s Ripper that takes you.  It’s hard, and fast… and explosive.  Animals in heat.”  She felt the shiver run through his whole body.  “So, who do you want, boy?  Call his name for me.”_

_Groaning again at the provocative images, Ethan pressed back into her hand.  “Please…  Ripper, fuck me.”_

_Diedre grinned wickedly.  She quickly pulled her hand from him, wrapped it around the back of his neck, and pressed his face down into his flat, naked pillow.  Before Ethan could think to react, she pulled the rubber cock from her own body and placed its tip at his opening.  One sharp shove and it completely impaled him._

_Ethan let out a yelp at the initial burn, but didn’t make any move to resist her.  With a good grip on the end, Diedre began working it in and out of him, building the rapid motion as he squirmed and whined his pleasure.  She put her whole body into it, letting him feel her hips follow her hand to ram into his arse on every thrust._

_“Take it, you whiny little wanker!”  Diedre growled in a fair impersonation of Ripper’s voice._

_“Gods, Ripper, fuck me,” Ethan cried out._

_Diedre released his neck, knowing he wouldn’t dare try to move just yet.  She snaked her arm beneath him and grabbed his balls, squeezing just hard enough to feel him jump against her.  “You’re so hard, Ethan, so ready.  But, why should I let you come at all?”_

_At this teasing, Ethan did rise up.  He spun to face her with a feral grin of his own, the toy still buried deep in his arse.  Diedre laughed with excitement as he lunged at her, pushing her down into the mattress.  The next moment he slid into her welcoming heat, pounding home until she screeched in delight beneath him.  Another thrust and he added his own essence to the powerful mixture she held in her wondrous depths.  All of his muscles clenched with orgasm and the toy slid out of him as he left her.  Ethan collapsed beside his lover._

“You know she was just humoring you, right?  None of that could even come close to the real thing.”  Slow to come out of the vivid memory, Ethan jumped when he looked up to see Rupert staring back at him.  “She thought it might get you to stop moping around and leering at me so much. She was afraid I’d beat you bloody for it… again.”

Rupert… standing with him in the alley, in direct sunlight.  The sorcerer couldn’t help a chuckle at his own reaction as he understood.  Giles’ being a vampire means he did die at one point.  And death gave The First access to use his image along with all the others.

“Now you see that I’ll always know you, Ethan Rayne.  And yours is a black soul that belongs to me.”

Ethan slowly frowned as his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal.  “What do you want?” he whispered, head bowed in surrender.

“The same as you, my lovely boy,” Diedre was again beside him.  “I want him.”

Quirking his eyebrow, Ethan couldn’t help a disbelieving, humorless chuckle.  “I think it’s safe to say we don’t have the same reasons for that.”

Diedre laughed.  “No.  I am not a lowly animal driven in all things by primitive lust.  But, before I can give kingdoms to my kings, I need a general to lead my army out of Hell and conquer this puny world.”

“Ah…” he nodded understanding.  “Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, Rupert is in possession of his soul.  It was given back to him by people who still love him, and who he’ll never betray and hurt for you.  Unlike me, you have no claim on him.”

“That is true… for now.”  The vision of Diedre smirked wickedly.  “But you and I both know that there’s more than one way to de-soul a vampire.”

Ethan brought his hand up to his ribs, still sore and healing.  “As I recall, the soulless version of Ripper was more interested in killing me than anything else.  Why should I believe it will be different the next time?”

“Because when he’s mine he’ll do as I say!” the image of Diedre barked in a truly demonic voice.  The First calmed itself quickly.  “Just consider it, Ethan.  You’ve spent so long wanting, and now he’s close enough you can touch him.”

“Why him?” he stared seriously at the ghost.   “There are other vampires in the world.  Older, stronger, with no one to fight you for their loyalty.  Why go to all the trouble of getting your… hands on Ripper?” 

“Yes, there are others.  But none have ever shown his vision, his flair for destruction, his drive for perfection.  His only mistake was not having an army to truly match his power.  I will give him that army.  One worthy of him.  At my side he will not fail again.”

Ethan took a deep breath and shook his head slowly.  “How?”

“You’re a smart little sorcerer,” The Frist purred triumphantly.  “I bet you’ll figure something out.  I’ll be waiting for you both.”  And, in a blink, Ethan was alone in the ally.

********

The guest room was dimly lit by one small lamp when Ethan crept in.   Giles lay sprawled on the bed in a deep, motionless sleep.  Ethan could see that he had found the medical supplies and had managed to bandage up his own wounds.  Standing by the bed, he gazed down at the bare, still chest.  At the lifeless, yet strikingly handsome face.  He fought the urge the brush a lock of hair back, knowing better than to tempt waking a sleeping vampire. 

Ethan left the two quarts of fresh blood in an ice bucket on the bedside table, knowing that Rupert would prefer Molly not see him drink when he awoke, and made his way to the couch to try for some rest of his own.


	3. Of Girls and Ghosts

Willow laid her head down on the open book in front of her as she sat in the university library.  There was so much work she needed to catch up on, but she was already so tired.  If she could just doze for a few minutes it would recharge her mind enough to get through at least a little more studying.

_“Comfy, my darling?” Giles rumbled as he lay behind her, his arms wrapping her tightly._

_The young redhead sighed in contentment.  “Always, with you here.”  She snuggled into the perfect feel of him.  Everything was as it should be.  But, as peaceful moments stretched, something soon seemed wrong.  Glancing around, she noticed the morning sun on the bed, slowly creeping her way.  “Oh, Rupert!” she tried to spring up as he held her fast.  “The sun’s rising.  I have to go shut the drapes before it hurts you.”_

_“It’s all right, Love.  Nothing can harm me while I have you with me.”  His voice was as calm and soothing as ever, but Willow’s anxiety only rose as the deadly sunlight grew nearer._

_“Please.  You have to let me stop it.  Let me save you.”_

_“With you in my arms I can, at last, die happy.  I’ll finally have peace.  There’s nothing to fret about.”_

_“Rupert…  Giles!” Willow screamed as the light hit them and he began to burn all around her.  “No!  Don’t go!  Please… I love you.”_

Willow’s head sprang up and she blinked groggily at the figure sitting across the table from her.

“Good dreams?” Jenny Calendar smiled sweetly.  “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“What are you doing here?” Willow growled, instantly on guard.  She looked around for any help that might be nearby.

Jenny looked too, mockingly.  “I wouldn’t make a scene if I were you.  No one else can see me.  They’ll just think you’re having another one of your breakdowns, screaming to yourself in the library.”  The apparition glanced up at the high, beamed ceilings and nodded, “He would like this place.”

“Giles warned me about you before he left,” the younger woman hissed.  “You’re not Jenny.”

“Giles now, huh?  I thought it was Rupert just a while ago.”  Jenny smirked cruelly, “Tell me, did he finally make all of your little girlish fantasies come true?”

“That’s none of your business!” Willow bristled.

“Oh, but it is,” the ghost grinned.  “You made everything about him my business when you turned him into such a beautiful weapon.  When you forged him with every bit of torment, torture, heartbreak, disappointment, and desecration you piled and piled onto him over the years.  And, when you were done, you turned him into a magnificent creature of darkness.  One of mine.”

“No!  He has his soul.  He has his free will.  He may need to be in the dark right now, but darkness is not what he is.  Whoever you are, he’ll never be on your side.  So leave him alone, or else…”

“You dare threaten me!” a truly demonic voice rang through her head, forcing her to cover her ears.  “You whiny, pathetic little witchling.”

“I’m not afraid,” Willow’s voice cracked.  “He’ll find a way to beat you.  Then Buffy will do whatever it is, and I’ll be happy to help.  That’s what we do.”

The ghost of Jenny laughed loudly, the sound of it echoing through the library.  “Yes.  Go ahead and put all your trust in your precious Slayer.  She has no idea what I have in store for her.  And I’ll savor watching you watch me break her down to dust.”

“Buffy’s stronger than any of you ever give her credit for.  That’s why you always lose.”

“We shall see,” Jenny’s voice returned to a pleasant, friendly tone.  “But things are different now.  Somebody opened a door they shouldn’t have.”

Willow shrank back a bit, the mocking, sing-song taunt throwing her off.  “What do you mean?”

“Ah…  I guess that’s where we both get to keep a secret.  After all, you won’t tell me what it felt like to steal my lover...”

“You are not Jenny Calendar!” Willow clenched her jaw.  “Giles never was and never will be yours.”

“Well…  At least you hope I’m not.”  The apparition tilted her head in thought.  “But, there’s still that tiny chance I could be.”

“Jenny loved Giles,” the younger woman whispered.  “She’d never talk about him like you do.”

“And what gave you the impression I don’t love him?  Didn’t I say he’s beautiful?  Isn’t he all I’ve been talking about?  All I’ve said I really want?”

Tears sprang to Willow’s eyes as she shook her head.  “You don’t want Giles.  You want the other one.”

“Oops.  Guess one of my secrets is out.”  She leaned in conspiratorially, “Wanna know another one?”  The witch swallowed hard, but didn’t answer.  “You’re gonna help me get him.”

“Never,” Willow choked.  “I’ll never…”

“But you already know you won’t be able to help it.  You’ll just be doing what you always do.  Trying to help, accidently screwing everything up…  And, as he always does, he’ll come to your rescue.  That’s when you’ll hand him right to me.”

The young woman shook her head vigorously, but couldn’t breathe to answer.

“It all sounds so familiar, so possible, doesn’t it?”  Jenny pouted, “But I guess there is one way you can make sure you’ll never condemn him to such a cruel fate.  I mean, if you weren’t around to make a mess of things, he might be safe from me.  It would be so easy, too.  One little spell to take all the oxygen from your lungs and you would simply cease to be.  No more burden for your friends to worry about.  No more distraction to get Giles into trouble.”

“Please, stop,” Willow breathed.

“Of course, I really do hope you don’t choose the easy way out.  I can’t wait to see his face as you betray him and doom him to a prison inside a monster.  I can’t wait to order him to finish you and watch as he rips out your throat.”  The redhead unconsciously brought her hand up to touch the barely healed scar on her neck.  “And maybe, when he’s done, I’ll let your lover surface one more time, just long enough to keep the memory of the sight, feel, smell, and taste of what he’s done for all eternity.”

Willow opened her mouth, but didn’t trust her voice to respond.

“Did you really think you were going to get to keep him?  None of us ever get to keep him.”  Across from her, Jenny gave a wide grin.  “The next few months are going to be so much fun!”

In a blink, the apparition was gone, leaving her alone in the library.  She dropped her face into her hands and wept.

*******

“We’ll need to find some way of securing a passport for Molly,” Giles muttered as he sat planning with Ethan.

“Um,” the Potential’s head popped up from her meal at the kitchen counter.  “Excuse me, sirs… mister Watchers…  You mean this?”  She pulled the needed booklet out of her coat pocket.  Ducking her head as they both gave her a surprised look, she murmured, “Mr. Robson told me to keep it with me.  Said we might have to run at any time.”

“Well,” Ethan grinned, “self-solving problems are always my favorite kind.”

“Your Watcher is a good man,” Giles gave her an encouraging smile.  He turned back to Ethan, “I thought about what you said last night.  Splitting up is the only way we can get to these girls in time.”

“Are you sure that’s wise so soon, Ripper?”  Ethan sighed at the vampire’s annoyed look.  “Yes, I realize that it was my thought, but think about what you’re doing.  Not only are these children being hunted, but you’ll be trusting them with the likes of me.”

Giles blew an irritated puff of air.  “Molly dear,” he called behind him while keeping his eyes on the sorcerer.  “Do be sure to pack a stake.  If this man does anything to make you uncomfortable, you have permission to stab him and continue to Sunnydale without him.”

The girl shrugged and chirped, “Right-oh.”

“Guess that sorts me,” Ethan chuckled.  “Although, wouldn’t a stake be more a defense against you, ol’ boy?”  He gave a teasing smirk.

“They’re easier to get through an airport with than a knife.  And believe me, you don’t want to feel the pointy end of one.”

“Fair enough.  So, I’m guessing that means we’ll be heading west and you’re going east?”

“It’s only logical,” Giles nodded.  “I need you to get the materials from the Council to Buffy and Willow.  And look,” he pointed to the list, “there are two girls you can pick up from the east coast of America on your way.  I’ll be able to travel faster alone for a while and start sending more your way.  After you get to Sunnydale, it’s your choice what to do.  Stay to help them find a solution, go to gather more potentials, or run.  Deliver these things and your promise to me is fulfilled.  I can expect no more.”

“Ripper, I’ve already said I would stand with you.  I do plan on keeping my word.”

Giles smiled bitterly at his oldest friend.  “But don’t you always, Ethan?”

The sorcerer released an amused sigh, knowing he had no defense for himself.  “Well…  The road to Hell and all that.”

“Those are good intentions.  Nothing to do with you.”

“My intentions were always more fun anyway,” Ethan smirked.

The sound of quiet giggling brought an end to their sniping match.  Giles smiled wearily.  “It may not be a good plan, but it’s all we can do right now.  Just, please get Molly to Sunnydale.  Buffy can protect her there.”

“She’ll be safe,” the sorcerer promised in a rare flash of sincerity.

“Right then,” the Watcher stood, his wound from the night before almost completely healed.  “It will be sunset soon.  We’d best be getting packed up to move out.”

*******

As they passed through the dingy lobby, the building’s sinister caretaker showed no indication he had moved in the last twelve hours.  Giles unconsciously placed himself between the stranger and his current charge.  When they reached the door, he set a hand on her slender shoulder, “Wait here while we check outside for danger.”  She nodded and slipped into a shadow as the two men continued on.

They moved in silence, as if the near telepathic communication they’d shared so long ago had never been lost.  Ethan surveyed the alley at ground level while Giles leapt quickly up a fire escape to search the wider area from the roof tops.  When all appeared quiet, both returned to their starting point, the vampire dropping almost silently to the ground behind his companion.

“So, are you going to tell me what it offered you?” he asked conversationally.

Ethan slowly pulled his hand back from opening the door.  “What do you mean?”

“The First.  That’s the second time you’ve flinched at the sight of me today.  I’m well acquainted with its tricks and their effects.”  He shook his head ruefully.  “I should have known a peaceful stretch of sleep for me wouldn’t mean it was taking a break.”

“Well…  In my defense,” the sorcerer smirked, “you did just drop out of the sky.  And it’s not every day I wake up with a blood sucker staring down at me.  But you’re right,” Ethan sighed.  “This morning, when I left the safety of the wards to get some blood.”

“I tried to warn you.”  To Ethan’s surprise, Giles seemed more sympathetic than upset.  “Do I want to know who?”

“No,” his old friend breathed.  “But the choices were… effective.”

The Watcher nodded.  “It’s something you must remember to warn Buffy about when you explain The First.  Remind all of them that I am compromised and must earn their trust before they give it freely.”

“As I remember, you’re not the only one, my friend.”

“After we part, you must stay on your guard, too.”

Ethan gave him a mischievous grin.  “I haven’t trusted the sight of you for years.  No reason to start now.”  He reached for the door again.

“Should I be worried?”

Slowly, Ethan turned to face him.  “It wants to make me a king.  Heaping helpings of wealth, power, and everything else to go along with it.”

Giles gave him and oddly quizzical look.  “You’ve always steered clear of those things whenever they came with even a hint of responsibility.  Even if you were to be a horrible king…”

“Ah, you see.  Even you know me better than this so called ultimate evil.  And, if it can make such a big mistake when it comes to my character, then we might just find a weakness after all.”  He watched closely as the vampire pulled the collar of his coat up and stepped back.

“Annabelle’s Watcher is sending her north to meet you at the airport.  You’ll have to look for the other.  If you can’t locate her in a day, get those you have to safety.  Oh, and Ethan,” he took a blank, black card from his pocket and tossed it to the other man, “that will give you access to the Council’s funds.  Use what you need for your travels and the girls.” 

“Now I know it’s an apocalypse, trusting me with…” but when Ethan looked back up from the card, he was alone in the dark alley.  He shook his head and moved to open the door once again.

“I notice you didn’t tell him of my real offer,” another voice stopped him.

The sorcerer bowed his head, but didn’t look around to see the false face.  “If I’m to get you what you want, he has to trust me, right?  Then I suggest you back off and let me work.  I trust you’ll know when I’m ready for you.”

Musical laughter echoed around him and faded away.

He pushed the door open.  “Molly, luv.  Are you ready?  We must get going.”

The girl cautiously stepped outside.  “Where’s Mr. Giles?”

“He’s gone to help more young ladies like yourself.  I wouldn’t worry.  He has an annoying ability to pop up when you least expect him.  We must get to the airport.  You know our mission.”

“Get the satchel to the Slayer,” she nodded.

“Then off we go.  Would hate to let him down, wouldn’t we?”

******

Willow tried to make sure her eyes were dry as she stepped onto the porch.  She didn’t want Buffy worried about her.  The Slayer already had enough on her mind.  Plastering a huge grin on her face, she opened the front door and stepped inside.

The living room was strangely dark.  It wasn’t that late at night.  Willow tried the light switch, but nothing happened.  She heard a faint whimpering and, as her eyes adjusted, saw Dawn sitting on the living room floor and rocking herself.  The girl was surrounded by what could only be described as destruction.

The redhead rushed to her friend’s side and fell to her knees, reaching for her.  Dawn looked up and flinched like she was ready to fight, but the sight of a friendly face brought a sob from her slender body as she collapsed into the older woman’s arms.

“What happened, honey?” Willow asked, trying to sound soothing, but with a distinct edge of panic in her voice.  “Did something try to hurt you?”

“Mom.  It was after mom.  Couldn’t let it hurt her.”  Dawn kept muttering the same things between sobs as Willow held her.  The witch glanced around to check for danger, but focused on calming her friend when she sensed nothing.

“Shush…  It’s all right.  You’re not alone anymore.”  She continued to whisper soothing sounds as they rocked together.

The two of them were still together on the floor when Buffy came home from patrol.  By then Dawn had stopped crying, more from exhaustion than anything else, Willow suspected.  She looked up as the Slayer rushed toward them.

“Oh my God!  What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Willow whispered to her friend.  “I came home a while ago and found Dawnie like this.  She’s terrified.”

“Here,” Buffy bent to lift her sister, “Let’s get her somewhere more comfortable.”

“Take her into the kitchen,” Willow passed the girl over.  “She’s pretty scraped up.  I’ll go get some bandages.”

When she returned, Buffy was handing the younger girl a glass of milk.  Under the bright lights, she could see that Dawn was even more cut up than she thought.

Opening up the first aid kit, she spoke steadily.  “Here we go.  Let’s get those cuts taken care of.”  She began with a large gash across the girl’s right cheek as Buffy quickly swept the scattered glass from the wrecked microwave into a corner.

The Slayer sat with them and took her sister’s hand.  “Can you tell us what hurt you?” she asked softly.

Dawn took a deep steadying breath.  “No…  It wasn’t here for me.  It was trying to keep mom from talking to me.”

Buffy’s breath caught.  “Mom was here?”

The girl nodded.  “She wanted to warn me about…”  Willow caught a strange look cross her face as she hesitated.  “To warn me that bad things are coming.”

“But there was something here to stop her?” Buffy frowned.

“Yes.  A monster.  It was throwing everything around, trying to scare me away.  But I wouldn’t go.  I cast it out.”

Buffy looked over at Willow.  “Sounds kinda like a poltergeist,” the witch guessed.  “It was using the items around you, but didn’t have a solid form to touch you itself?”  Dawn nodded.  “How did you know how to cast it out?”

“I used one of your books.  It was a standard evil banishment spell.”  She frowned for a second before saying, “Tara showed me how to do it.”

There was a stretch of silence before Buffy asked, “Is doing a spell like that going to hurt her?”

“No,” Willow gave them both a smile to show she was alright.  “Leave it to Tara to know exactly what we’ll need.  I know the spell she did.  The Blessed House cleansing.  The main source of power for it is the caster’s own courage and strength of heart.  Dawn was able to banish the demon because she was stronger than it.”

“I was?” the youngster seemed rather pleased with that.  “Well, I was pretty pissed.  I mean, it made me break the TV and everything.”

Buffy moved closer to hug her.  “I’m sorry you had to be here alone.  From now on I can wait for Willow to get home from school before patrolling.  If mom said worse is coming…”

“Not the babysitting again,” Dawn griped, but with a small smile betraying her.  “I mean, I did handle it, didn’t I?”

“It might not be just for you, Dawnie,” Willow took her hand.  “I had a pretty scary visitor tonight, too.”

“What happened?” the girl was instantly curious.

“Well… not as scary as yours.”  She ducked her head.  “It was Miss Calendar.  But, like Giles warned me about, not her, something just using her to hurt us…”  The Slayer nodded in understanding.  “It…  Let’s just say it knows everything to say that will scare me.”

“You think maybe that’s what came after Dawn, too?” Buffy asked.

Willow frowned, unsure of what to say.  “I don’t know.  All it’s ever done before was talk.  I hate to say this, but maybe it wasn’t just the poltergeist.”

“No,” Dawn shook her head fervently.  “It was mom.  I know it.”

“I hope it was, too, Dawnie.  But this thing uses the people we love to scare us.  Did your mom say anything like that?  Anything to make you scared or upset?”

Willow watched as Dawn glanced worriedly at Buffy before shaking her head again.  There was something she was hiding.  “No.  Just that there was major badness coming.”

The witch nodded.  “We need to all be on guard.  Who knows what this thing really wants.” 

“Let’s just hope my Watcher can find some answers for us soon,” Buffy added.

 


	4. Racing Evil

It was the wrong turn.  As the young girl frantically spun around, all she saw were dark corners.  They were still coming.  She could hear their footsteps echoing off the stone walls surrounding them.  Wedging herself into the farthest, darkest corner she could find, all she could do was wait and hope they passed her by.

But that hope was soon crushed.  All three of her pursuers turned into the alcove without hesitation.  She shook uncontrollably and bit her lips together, trying not to cry.  The shadow over her was black as tar, but it didn’t seem to matter.  Three cloaked heads turned unerringly to where she was hiding.  The light of the moon glinted off their sharp knives as they drew them out.  They stepped closer and she was certain she was about to die.

The scream she had been holding in ripped loose from her throat when another large, dark figure dropped directly in front of her from somewhere above.  But, to her relief and amazement, it instantly moved away from her and toward her attackers.  The clash that followed was swift and brutal.  She could not tell how he was fighting them, as he seemed to have no weapon, but none of the strange, robed men ever got any closer to her.  First, one fell to the side and didn’t move.  Another was stripped of his knife and thrown against the wall with bone-crushing force.  The third kept fighting, but the sickening crack of his neck soon echoed thought the small alcove.  Then there was silence.

She sat, petrified, as the lone remaining figure stood with his back to her for several long moments.  His long, black coat hid his small movements, and his head cocked slightly, as if listening.  She jumped and let out a loud squeak when he suddenly turned to where she was huddled.

As if expecting her fear, he didn’t come too near, and crouched down to be at the same level she sat.  Carefully extending his hand in a friendly gesture, he seemed to struggle for a word before saying, “Err…  L’Observateur…?”

The girl thought for a moment before inching forward.  “Vous êtes un Gardien?”

“Oui,” Giles smiled.  The thought of her assigned Watcher using such a caring term for his title pleased him, especially knowing the elders of the Council would have never approved of such familiarity.  “De la part de…  err… le… le Conseil.”

The young potential took his hand and let him help her stand.  “It is all right.  I can speak the English.”

“My French is that bad, huh?” the Watcher chuckled.  He was rewarded with a lovely smile, though he could still hear her heart racing.  “Are you hurt?”

“They came from nowhere and the others told me to run.  I didn’t know what to do.”

“You’re safe now.  That’s what matters.”

“But, my friends…”

“These men were after you.  If you ran, they likely left your friends alone.”  Giles hoped he was telling the truth, but, with her name on the list, it was fair to assume she’d had her watcher with her, and he knew they were being targeted as much as the potentials.  He could only hope the people with her were left unharmed.  However, at the moment, his mission was very clear.  “I’m here to help you get to safety.  I know you have no reason to, but will you trust me?”

Tears began to glisten in her pale eyes.  “Sir, there are monsters trying to kill me and you just saved my life.  I have little choice.”

Giles sighed.  “I know.  And I’m deeply sorry about all that’s happening to you.  But we need to get you on an airplane before they realized you survived.  Is there someplace we can go to get you the papers you’ll need to travel?”

“Yes,” she nodded, seeming to rally herself.  “I was told to have a bag packed, and ma passeport est là.  It is in my rooms.”

“Good, good…  Let’s get out of here quickly, before more like these realize you’re alive.”  The vampire listened for a moment.  “The coast is clear for now.”

“But, monsieur…?” she hurried along, huddled in close to him as he led her through the darkness.

“Giles.  You may call me Giles,” he answered her unspoken question.

“Where can I go to be safe from these horrible creatures?”

Giles glanced down at her with an encouraging smile.  “I’m sending you to the Slayer.”

******

“You ladies wait here.  If I’m not back in half an hour, you know what to do.”  Ethan passed a leather satchel to the two young girls as Molly gave a steady nod.

“That’s a big house,” Annabelle murmured.

Ethan looked up at the good sized mansion.  “Right,” he sighed, “better give me an hour.”

“We’ll be all right, Mr. Ethan,” Molly reassured him.  “If she is in there, best we find her and take her with us.”

With a pat on her shoulder, the sorcerer stepped out of the bushes and crept toward the front door.  When he reached it, he gave a gentle push.  The door swung open easily.  ‘This is not boding well,’ Ethan’s mind muttered at him.  ‘Just what is it you think you’re doing anyway, Rayne?’  Stepping inside, he found the foyer a mess.  ‘Damn.  Where’s a big, moody vampire when I need him?’

He slipped along through the darkness, following the path of wreckage, but not daring to call out and possibly alert any Bringers.  Yes, he knew The First wanted him alive for the moment, but that didn’t mean its minions couldn’t make a mistake.  And Ethan was a well-practiced runner, not a fighter.

A long corridor led him to another door.  This one was scratched and gouged as if something had been trying to get through it.  He held his breath and gave a stiff shove.  It moved about an inch before crashing into a barricade.

“Go away!” a female voice cried from inside.  “I’m armed and I know how to use it.”

“Uh… I do very much believe that,” Ethan responded carefully.  “The thing is, I was sent to help you.  I’m not one of your attackers.”

“How do I know that?  Who sent you?”

“Well, for one thing I’m talking to you instead of trying to knock down the door.  As for who sent me…  That’s a tougher question.  Have you ever heard of a Watcher?”

“You’re from the Council,” the girl sighed and he could hear furniture begin to shift.

“Yeah, um…  I wouldn’t exactly go that far,” Ethan muttered.  “But it was a Watcher who sent me.”

A pretty, dark-haired girl, older than the others, opened the door just enough for him to enter.  She glanced him up and down with a critical frown.  “You don’t look like a Watcher.”

The sorcerer grinned, “And I will forever take that as a compliment.”

“Come on,” she grabbed his arm and tugged him inside.  “He’s wounded.  I got the bleeding to slow down, but I can’t stop it.”

Ethan followed her to a man lying unconscious on the floor.  “Your Watcher?” he guessed, kneeling to check the damage.  The Potential nodded.  The man’s shirt was torn open, and a large, bloody wad of cloth was strapped to his lower abdomen.  “This bandage looks all right for now.  But I’m here to get you to safety.  If the people who attacked you know you’re still alive, they’ll be back at any time.  We have to go now.”

“I’m not going to leave him here to die!”

“We’ll call the authorities.  Send people to help him.  But you and I must--”

He was cut off when a scream echoed through the house.  Running footsteps thundered toward them.  “They’re here, Mr. Ethan!  Came out of the woods!” Molly called as he peered out the doorway.

Waving them to him, he quickly pulled them both through to tight opening.  “Help me get this barricade back in place.  Let’s hope it can withstand a second attack.”  The three girls moved as fast as they could, pushing a large, oak dresser against the wall.  They continued to work, piling whatever they could move in front of the doorway.  “Did you see how many?”

Molly looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.  “I counted four before we ran for it.  There may be more, but I didn’t look back.”

“What are they?” Annabelle cried, starting to panic.

The third Potential took her hands, trying to calm her.  “It’s all right.  They couldn’t get in here before.  And if they do, we can fight them off.  I’m Kennedy, by the way.”

Annabelle gave her a disbelieving look.  “Fight them how!?!”

“Just like our Watchers taught us,” the older girl said like it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

“I only met my Watcher a week ago and suddenly she’s shoving me on a train to who knows where!” she was really starting to panic now.  “I’ve never been in a fight in my entire life!”

Molly went to try to comfort her.  “We’ll be all right.  I’ve see Mr. Ethan and Mr. Giles fight them before.  He knows what to do.”

Ethan couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact and give her the confirmation she wanted.  Damn Ripper for trusting him to do anything but screw everything up.  “You there…  Kennedy!  Give me the gun.”

“What gun?” she looked at him with slight indignation.

“You said you were armed!” he yelled as a large force hit the door, making it protest with a loud groan.

“I was,” she hurried back to where her Watcher still lay and picked up a sword.  Running to Ethan, she handed it to him.

The sorcerer tried desperately not to hold it like he thought he might cut off his own hand.  His first instinct was to hand it right back, but that would have destroyed the illusion of any power he had to save them at all.  He glanced at the young women trusting him to protect them and, at that moment, knew they were all going to die.  “Damn you, Ripper,” he hissed to himself as he turned to face the barricade and dropped to his knees.  Summoning all his focus, he began chanting in a forgotten language, willing a protective shield to rise between them and the door that was now beginning to splinter.  But this power came from gods he had not worshiped or paid any mind to before.  If they did come to his aid, he knew it would be a miracle.  His only hope was that the survival of the girls he sought to protect might mean something to them.

Chunks of wood began to fly off the door from the barrage of heavy blows.  Ethan closed his eyes and pleaded louder as they bounced off of his body and landed around him.  He could feel some power sparking from his fingertips, but it wasn’t enough.  It wouldn’t save them from an enemy determined to get through.  It wouldn’t save them from the coming onslaught of death.

Suddenly the rhythm of the hacking broke.  There was only silence for a breathless count of three.  And then the noise came back tenfold.  But it wasn’t the noise of something trying to get through the door.  It was the clashing, pounding, thuds, and grunts of a fight.  Ethan could hear flesh hitting flesh, bodies being thrown against walls, and the sickly squish of muscles and organs being pierced and torn. 

The sorcerer felt his young charges move closer to him as the noise quieted.  He wished he could trust in his luck that it all meant a rescue.  Maybe Ripper had thought better of giving him so much responsibility and come after them.  But he knew better.  More often than not, if something was killing the thing coming to kill you, it was a bigger, badder thing that wanted to kill you itself.  He held his breath and waited.

A moment later a blood-splattered, but lovely, face appeared at one of the holes in the door.  “Anyone alive in there?”

Ethan let out a rush of astonished breath, “Faith?”  In that moment he pledged his soul to whichever goddess had sent the dark Slayer to them.

“Hey, Magic Man.  How’s it hangin’?”

******

“Ok, so after we got Big G all put back together,” Faith finished washing up in the kitchen sink before joining  Ethan, Molly, and Annabelle at the table, swinging her leg over a chair and plopping down onto it, “I was tryin’ to lay low for a while.  Keep my nose clean, ya know?  Only, a few days ago, I got this feeling I should check in with Wes.  So I called him up.  He said that some sketchy oracle type he knew told him things were lookin’ pretty hairy, and that young chicks may be the targets.  At the time I was in the middle of nowhere Virginia, waiting for the next train to move out, but I told him I’d keep my eyes open.  Wasn’t eight hours later before I stumbled across a body.”

“One of us?” Molly asked quietly.

Faith glanced over at her and frowned.  “Girl.  Still in her teens.  Looked like something thought she was a pin cushion.  It was ugly stuff.”  She reached over to take half a sandwich from Ethan’s plate.   “I found the trail of the monsters that killed her and, three states later, they led me here.”

“We’re all lucky you showed up,” Ethan sighed.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s up with the new harem?  And what those creeps wanted with your head?”

“Mere children, my dear,” the sorcerer leered at Faith.  “Nothing to take my gaze from your rapturous beauty.”  The Slayer only snorted at him, her mouth full of sandwich.  Molly and Annabelle shared a glance, both deciding they didn’t want anything to do with whatever the pair seemed to have between them.  “These, my lovely Faith, are potential slayers.  They are the girls who could be called if, chaos forbid…”

“No way,” Faith leaned forward.  “I’ve never even heard of them.  Although, considering how fast the Council showed up at my door when I was called… should have guessed they had tricks to tell.  So, you kids already got Watchers and everything?”

Molly nodded, “…But the Watchers taking care of me were…”  She lowered her eyes sadly.

“And the almost dead guy belongs to Kennedy,” Faith pieced together.  “If something bad’s trying to get these girls, why are they with trouble like you?  Wouldn’t the Council want them where they could at least try to protect them?”

“You see, the thing is,” Ethan answered, “The Watchers are under attack, too.  They’re being targeted along with the girls in their care.  And the Council…  There was an explosion.  It’s gone, Faith.”

The Slayer’s eyes went wide as she deciphered what he was saying.  “You’re shitting me!  I mean… I know I wasn’t the biggest fan of those stuffed-shirts.  But some of ‘em were good people.  Didn’t deserve to be dead…”

“Why else would Ripper tolerate my help with anything even slightly important?”

“Oh hell no, please tell me he’s...  I’ve been wondering where he was hiding.  If we lost the big guy…” She shook her head as if physically rejecting the thought.

“Faith,” Ethan grabbed her hand.  “Rupert is fine.  At least, he was when we parted.  He’s gone to Europe in hopes of finding the girls on this list.”  He pulled his copy out.

“I haven’t seen him since you and Dawn took off with him.  How’s he doing… after everything?”  The older man looked a little surprised at the question.  “I know what it’s like to try to come back from that kind of dark.”

“He’s… Rupert again.  Hard won, but the only man he can be.  And likely more so with an apocalypse to focus on.”

“Excuse me,” Molly said quietly, “But, is there something we should know about Mr. Giles?  He seemed so nice.”

“They don’t know?” Faith whispered.  Ethan shook his head in reply. 

Molly smiled hopefully at her.  “He saved my life.”

The Slayer nodded, “Well, then you know all you need to about Big G.  He’s one of the good ones.”

Everyone looked up as Kennedy entered the room.  “How is he?” Ethan asked in a mumble.

“They said it will be touch and go for a while.  That’s if he survives the trip to the hospital.”  She bowed her head for a moment.  “I’ll admit, when they asked if I wanted to go with him, I almost climbed in the ambulance.”

“He’ll be safer there alone.  Strange as it sounds,” Ethan tried to console.

“And hey, even I’ll admit,” Faith added, “Watchers might be stuck-up pricks sometimes, but I’ve never see one not pull through if there was a chance in hell of it.  If he’s still breathing, gotta believe he’ll keep it that way.”  Kennedy sat down with them as the Slayer added under her breath, “Some of ‘em even if they’re not breathing.”  Ethan kicked her under the table, making her stifle a chuckle.

“Um, thank you for the food,” Annabelle spoke up.  “After a whole day on a train, I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

Kennedy looked up, a new resolve glinting in her steady eyes.  “Someone should eat it.  No one’s coming back here for a while.  I got ahold of my sister.  She’s going to get my parents to extend their holiday in Spain.  I don’t want any of them coming home while something’s after me.”

“Good call,” Faith agreed.  “So, what’s the plan from here, Magic Man?”

“Yes, well, before the explosion, Rupert and I managed to liberate what documentation we could concerning this new threat.  I am to take it, and these girls, to Sunnydale so that Buffy might be able to protect them.”

The Slayer nodded, “Sounds right.  So, while he’s running around finding more potentials, Willow and Dawn can do the junior Watcher thing.  And you said this is the list of the ones we know about?”  She slid the pages closer to read.  “Even the Big Guy can’t think he’ll cover all this ground alone.”

“I think he knows that.  But he’ll also… ‘kill’ himself trying.”

“Ok, so there are several here in the States.  A couple just over the borders.  Any plan for them while he’s starting in Europe?”

Ethan lowered his eyes for a moment.  “He…  He might harbor a hope that, after dropping these three off, I continue on to find them.  But, I know he expects me to let him down.”

“So will you?”  The sorcerer seemed to think for several long moments, not meeting her eyes.  “Look, never mind.  You’re gonna lose a couple days in Sunnydale as it is.  Why don’t I take this and just work my way across from here.  I can at least take out a few more of the hooded wonder-creeps and meet up with whoever survives to make it back to home sweet hell.”

Ethan took a deep breath.   “You know this is much bigger than anything even I’ve seen in all my years as a miscreant?  It’s a full good versus evil war.”

She shrugged, “Hey, get enough of us miscreants on the good side and evil won’t know what hit it.”

The older man glanced at the young faces around him and felt a sense of protectiveness, and even caring, that he thought died in him years ago.  This is what letting Dawn into his twisted heart had led him to.  “Bugger it.”  Reaching into his pocket with a quick jerk that said he was going against his every instinct, he threw the Council credit card on the table.  “You can use that to get the girls transportation.  Make sure they’re safe and send them to us any way you can.  We’ll be waiting for them, and you, at the Slayer’s house.”  The seriousness in his sharp, dark eyes surprised even Faith.

“Well… I might be able to move faster this way at least,” she quipped, in lieu of a promise to be careful, but her fellow redemption-seeker knew it was there.

“Faith,” his voice lowered a bit.  “This thing…  The First, uses images of the dead against us.  But it doesn’t have form, it can’t touch.  Be sure before you trust.”

“Got it,” she nodded in full understanding.  “In that case, you better not die out there, old man.  Everybody grab your gear.  It’s time we get you to the airport and to the Slayer.”

As the three potentials left to prepare, Ethen caught the dark Slayer by the arm.  He whispered, “How are you planning to handle the borders?  Canada shouldn’t be too much of a problem, but Mexico might be tough.”  They both knew she was still wanted for escaping prison and any authority finding out her real name would not end well.

“You know…  Wait for my chance.  Use a distraction or two.”  She took a deep breath, calling attention to her ample chest and bringing a lecherous smile to the sorcerer’s lips.

He groaned in approval.  “Not that I think your plan flawed in any way, but take this.”  He slid a small business card into her hand.  “One of the addresses is in New York City.  Head there first.  Go to this shop and find a vagrant sitting in the back.  Tell him I sent you, but do not, under any circumstance, tell him what you are…  At least, not if you want me to keep some of my more, entertaining, features.”  This earned a playful smile from Faith.  “He’ll be able to get you a new identity, paperwork and all, likely within an hour.  It will help you save these lives.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were goin’ soft, Magic Man,” the beautiful girl purred teasingly.

“I’ve somehow gotten myself surrounded by foolishly heroic types, and the plague you people spread seems to be breaking down my resistance.”  Ethan grinned with mischief.  “I will, of course, be expecting a hero’s reward if we survive.” 

“Yeah?” she walked past, brushing enticingly against him.  “I’ll ask Willow to bake you some cookies.”

******

Giles kicked his way through the solid door.  The air was already thick with the smell of blood, and he knew there was no time for hope.  The man in the first room was dead.  The way he was nearly torn apart told of the valiant fight he’d put up.  Giles spared him a single moment of mourning before passing through.  His wasn’t the only blood trail.

In a dim back room lay the girl.  She was face down in fresh, pooling blood.  The Watcher fell to his knees beside her, and gently lifted her into his arms.

She gasped in a sudden, shaking breath and opened her eyes, staring helplessly up at him.  “Bitte,” she wheezed.  “Hilf mir…”  Her final breath left her small body slowly and she went still in his grasp.

Giles clutched the body of the girl, no more than twelve years old, close and shook with grief and rage.

“Wow.  Nice timing,” a familiar voice cut into his guilt-ridden mind.  “You even made it for the dramatic last words.”

He looked up to see Buffy gazing down at him with a bemused smirk.  She absently played with a knife in her hands.  The one he recognized as having belonged to Faith.

Giles slowly and tenderly set the girl’s body down, positioning it with great care and respect, before even acknowledging The First.

“What shall we call it?” Buffy chirped.  “Two points to you and… how many is it to me now?”

“These are children, innocents.  Not points to be earned in some game,” Giles growled as he stood.

“Innocence is a concept created by humans in a desperate effort to pretend there was ever something in them worth saving.  It’s a myth.”

“She was a baby!  What possible threat could she have ever been to you?”

“Oh, but you know the answer to that all too well, Watcher,” she hissed his title.  “How many babies left their blood on the hands of your kind?”

Giles’ eyes glowed yellow, showing his demon as he glared at the image with pure hatred.  “I will stop you.”

“All this hostility,” the ghost of Buffy sighed.  “And I even had my Bringers leave you this little gift.  I bet she tastes so sweet.  And you know she’s fresh.”

His fists curled in, clenching so tightly his nails pierced his palms, drawing blood.

The First only smiled.  “But, if you’re so determined to continue our game, I suggest you stop dallying here with me.”  She glanced up for a moment, her concentration elsewhere.  “Oops.  I get another point.”

The vampire rushed forward as the figment dissolved in front of him and ran headlong into the wall, creating a large hole.  He picked himself up, crying out in a release of his unsatisfied rage.  Moving back to the child’s side, he bowed his head for a moment in an attempt at apology, a promise never to forget, before swiftly returning to the night.


	5. Found and Lost

Buffy took a deep breath of the pre-dawn air as she carried the last full trash bag out the back door.  Tossing it into the can in the alleyway, she murmured, “Goodbye stereo.  You were great while you lasted.”  She turned home and stretched her back.  It had taken her all night to clean up the living room.  She’d sent Dawn and Willow to bed long ago, both of them already exhausted from their ghostly encounters.  But the Slayer didn’t mind staying up alone to think.  Something was preying on her family and friends.  Something she had to figure out how to stop.  Because, trying to end the world was one thing, but no one messes with the people she loves.

A movement along the roof caught her attention, and she quickly and gracefully maneuvered to intercept it.  When the figure in black jumped down, she was there to grab it from behind.

“Oi!” it yelped.  “What’s the big idea?”

Buffy pushed him away with a disgusted huff.  “What are you doing here, Spike?”  She pointed an accusing finger at him.  “What did you steal this time?”

“Not a bloody thing.”  The vampire smoothed out his leather coat.  “Just followin’ orders an’ ckeckin’ up is all.”

“Who told you to check up on me?” the Slayer huffed.  Spike just stared at her over his hand as he lit a cigarette.  “Oh.”

“Made the wanker a promise.  Not that I care what he says.” 

Buffy could tell the blonde’s words weren’t exactly true.  Not anymore at least.  She sighed and sat down on the porch steps.  “I wish you would have been here earlier.”

“I heard.”  He sat with her.  “That’s why I was up on the roof.  The Nibblet told me what happened, and I said I’d sit outside her window and watch ‘til she fell asleep.  Both of ‘em up there finally dozed off holding onto each other a few minutes ago.”

“Thank you, Spike.  That was sweet of you.”

“Anything for the Little Bit.  Also told her I’d hang out in the school basement tomorrow.  In case she needs me.  And in case you could use a hand, I guess.”

Buffy gave him a short, grateful smile, then put her exhausted head down into her hands.  “What is this thing?  It seems to be going after everyone around me.  Willow said you and Giles have seen it, too.  And now something’s attacking Dawn… and Mom.  I don’t like it.  This thing just needs to show its face so I can kick its ass.”

The vampire chuckled with understanding.  “That’s the thing, isn’t it?  Apart from Dawn’s little triumph tonight, there’s not been any ass to kick.  Just a whole lot of talking faces.”  He frowned.   “Most of ‘em fondly remembered faces, too.”

“How do I protect the people I still have here to care about?” the Slayer whispered forlornly.

“I don’t know, luv,” Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  “Maybe it will help to remember most of them are strong in their own right.  Strong enough to be a help and not a burden.”  He blew a puff of smoke.  “Hell, when I heard Dawnie crying and went to peek in her window, she damn near gave me a bloody nose for my trouble.  Then went on to describe just what kind of whoopin’ she laid on that spook earlier.” 

Buffy glanced over at him as he gave his nose a rub for show.  She giggled tiredly and leaned into his solid side.

******

“Rupert…  Rupert go…”  The voice kept whispering his name as he spun around, trying to get his bearings.  “You must hurry…” it echoed.  There were only flashes in the blackness surrounding him.  Strange streets.  Ancient houses.  Bringers came at him with their knives, only to vanish as he raised his hands in defense.  Girls ran past, panicked and being chased, then disappeared back into the void.  “You need to go…  GO NOW!”

Giles’ eyes sprang open and he lashed out at the nearest living thing.  “Althenea?” he gasped, recognizing the voice in his head.  A small squeaking captured his attention, and he lifted his hand to find a rat struggling for life in his crushing grip.  Immediately loosening his hold, he lowered the animal to the floor and watched as it ran off down the narrow catacomb passageway.

The dream was still vivid in his mind, but it didn’t leave him uneasy or frightened.  Someone out there was trying to communicate, trying to help and guide him.  Someone not in league with The First.  And the peace it left him with was as familiar as home.  It could only be Althenea, along with the entire Devon coven.  Only together could they have called on so much power.  They could see the girls he was trying to save.  They could see the war being waged around him.  And now, they had let him know where he needed to go next.

******

“Is everyone here?” Buffy scanned her living room.  Anya sat on the couch, as Xander finished boarding up the front window.  Spike lurked in the doorway to the kitchen.

“No,” Dawn said, coming down the stairs.  “Willow’s not home yet.”

“What is this all about?” Anya asked with a touch of impatience.

The Slayer took a deep breath.  “I just think it’s time we’re all on the same page.  Most of us have come under attack from whatever this is that’s trying to make its move.  We need to talk about what to do before it causes real damage.”

“More damage than destroying your front room,” Xander quipped.

“It came after Dawn, and that’s not okay.”

The young man frowned seriously.  “You’re right.  So, with Giles somewhere out in the big wide world, and assuming the old-boy over there isn’t holding out on us, where do we start?”

“Would say if I knew, welp,” Spike hissed.  “Not here because there’s a party.”

“Spike wants to help,” Buffy stepped between them before the testosterone could really start pumping.  “He’s offered to watch out for Dawn and Willow at night when I’m out.  Seeing as I seriously can’t stand this monster trying to torture them anymore, I’m not inclined to tell him not to.”

Xander nodded solemnly and sat down next to Anya.  “Well, I haven’t seen anything yet,” the ex-demon piped up.  “Do we have anything to go on?  Because starting at ghosts and poltergeists is not going to make the research any easier.”

“I think I found someone who can give us a few answers.”  Willow walked in the front door pushing a young, spiky-haired man in front of her.

“Hey look,” Xander pointed.  “It’s Tucker’s brother.  This can’t be good.”

Dawn folded her arms and glared at him.  “Andrew.”

“Yes.  It is I, the once mortal foe of the Slayer.”  Willow stepped up and pushed him down into the chair Buffy had plunked behind him.  “But… I’m good now,” he squeaked.

“If you’re so good, why were you buying vast amounts of blood at the butcher’s shop?” the witch announced as Xander walked over with some rope and began tying his hands to the chair.

“Okay.  I’m bad.  I did bad things.  But I can’t tell you.  He wouldn’t like it.”

“Who wouldn’t like it?” Buffy asked, taking the same annoyed stance as her sister.

“No.  I won’t tell you.  I’m not a snitch!” Andrew screeched.

“Oh yeah,” Anya strode up to him and smacked him hard across the face.  “I think we can make you.”  She lifted her fist again, but Xander caught it before she could strike.

Andrew looked frantically from face to face for help, but all he found were passive shrugs.  “Do you have something to say?” Buffy asked.  “Because Xand just doesn’t want Anya to hurt herself.  You see, she has a lot of aggression to let out, former vengeance demon that she is.  And, sometimes she can overdo it.  But he can always let her go if you want.”

“But,” Andrew whined, “he has power I don’t even know about.  If I talk and betray him, he won’t like it.”

The Slayer sighed.  “Well, if you don’t,” she glanced pointedly over at Spike, “’he’ won’t like it.”  As the prisoner watcher, Spike shifted into game-face for emphasis.  “Now, who do you think will get to you faster?”

“Let me work on him for a while.  I’ll tenderize him for the blood-sucker.”  Anya lunged, making the prisoner flinch.

Buffy watched Andrew cower for a few more moments.  Then shrugged and said, “Fine.”

Anya flew forward, knocking him backwards in the chair and perching on his chest as she flailed at him.  “All right,” he screamed.  “Get her off of me!  It was Warren.  Warren told me to do it!”

******

It was one of the oldest parts of the old city of Prague, and the unlit dirt and stone streets were drenched in deep shadow.  Through those shadows an equally dark and stealthy figure was nearly unnoticeable as he stalked swiftly along the narrow throughways.  The ancient houses flashed by before him, matching the strange sights from his dream, telling him which way to go.  At last, he saw it in the distance, the heavy iron and oak door.  It was the place the coven had seared into his mind.

Giles went into a sprint as he came close enough to see that the strong door was hanging oddly on its hinges, as if it had already been forced.  Fearful he’d only find more bodies, he hit his target hard, pulling the door open and slamming it against the wall.  He rushed forward only to bounce back off an invisible field.  The vampire’s heart leapt at this evidence that the house’s occupant was still alive, but instantly plummeted when he saw a man trying to fight off a group of Bringers just beyond his reach.  It was his worst nightmare, having to watch, helpless as more people died in front of him.

“Invite me in!  For the love of…” the vampire called out.  He searched his mind frantically for something to make himself understood, but he’d never studied Czech.  Desperate, he suddenly cried, “Inviti!”, hoping that anyone with Watcher or occult training must have some understanding of Latin.

But, even if the victim understood, a Bringer caught him by the throat, making sure he couldn’t call out.  Against the wall near the door, a woman sat slumped and bloody.  She lifted her head and managed a whisper so quiet that Giles’ enhanced hearing couldn’t catch it.  But it was enough.  In that instant the barrier shattered and the vampire was released.

He tore into the room, pulling Bringers off of his fellow Watcher faster than they could react.  With the newfound help, the other man rallied, staying in the fight.  And the better odds allowed him to show his skill, taking out the Bringer that held him before Giles even made it that far.  The two men shared a glance, and in it an understanding.  They stood back to back as more of The First’s henchmen arrived to help finish the job.  But, between the flashing sword and flashing fangs, even this reinforced faction didn’t stand a chance.  When the last Bringer fell, the man spun, still in fighting stance, and stared at the vampire with deadly intent.

Giles stood perfectly still, his hands held out from his sides non-threateningly, and shifted his features back to his human form.  He waited.

“Who are you?” the man asked in perfect English, but with a slight Italian accent.

“My name is Rupert Giles.  I know this may seem hard to understand, but I am a Watcher.  I believe I was sent here to find help by a powerful white coven.”

To Giles surprise, the other man dropped his guard.  “I have no reason to distrust your word, and Hanna has no time for me to waste.”  He moved swiftly to the injured woman, checking her wounds.  “Can you carry her?”

“Of course.  Do you have somewhere safe we can get her cared for?”

“Follow me.”  On the other man’s signal, Giles gently lifted the woman and followed closely behind him.  They carefully made their way deeper into the ancient structure, until they entered a tiny, enclosed room.  The vampire began to fear a trap.  But, to his surprise, the other Watcher opened a trap door hidden in the corner and motioned him to enter.  At the bottom of the stairs he was suddenly greeted with bright lights and sirens.

Giles kept careful hold of the woman as he was surrounded by four more men wielding sharpened batons.

“Stand down.  And shut off those cazzo alarms!” his acquaintance shouted as he came down the stairs behind Giles.  “Hanna needs the doctor, now.”

“What happened, Antonio?” another man asked as two more rushed the woman away.  “Who is this?  Those were the vampire wards that alarmed us.”

“This man saved our lives,” the apparent leader, Antonio, clapped Giles on the back.  “I believe him when he says he’s one of us, whatever else he might be makes no difference.”

“But Hanna?” the subordinate continued.

“She tried to stop an attack by herself, purposely walking into an ambush instead of leading them to our door.  If I hadn’t been coming back from my patrol, we might have never known what happened to her.  They were too many for any one of us to fight alone.  I was almost a goner as well, that is until this bruiser showed up.”

Giles nodded at his grateful smile.  “Excuse my ignorance, but what exactly is this place?”

“Come,” Antonio led him forward into a large, communal dining area.  When they entered, half a dozen young girls looked up.  “This is our regional headquarters of the Watcher’s Council.  We lost contact with everyone else a couple weeks ago, so we’ve been doing our best with what we have.  Perhaps you have brought us some news, yes?”

******

“Get her off me!” Andrew squealed.  “I said I’ll tell you.”

Anya glanced up at Buffy, who nodded for her to stop the attack.  She made a show of not wanting to get off, but did so as Xander and Spike lifted Andrew and the chair upright.

“She’s insane,” the prisoner whined, and flinched when the ex-demon made for him again.

“Enough!” Buffy barked.  “You said you had something to say, so talk.”

“Okay…  It was Warren.  He came to me and told me he needed my help.  And I tried, but there wasn’t enough blood.  I couldn’t open the Seal of Danzalthar--”

The newly boarded window crashed inward as a Bringer came right through it.  Then another burst through the front door, then the back door.  They seemed to keep coming.  Willow, Anya, and Dawn moved to duck out of the way with Xander doing his best to cover them as Buffy and Spike tried to hold off the converging fronts.  The Slayer saw one go straight for Andrew, raising its knife for a killing blow, and was just able to kick the prisoner out from under it.  She caught the blow and directed it back into the attacker’s chest.

Dawn screamed, fighting for her life as another Bringer wrestled her to the ground while Xander and Anya were doing their best to fight two more away.  It was Willow who managed to kick it off the younger girl and into the Slayer’s grasp.  Both fine, they got up to help the others.  Buffy quickly snapped another Bringer’s neck before noticing a second attempt for Andrew’s life.  The Bringer’s knife pierced his throat before she could pull it away.  She killed it, and suddenly the attack ended as abruptly as it began.

Dawn and Willow hurried to Andrew, working fast to stop his bleeding.  He was unconscious, but alive.

“Is everyone all right?” Buffy panted.

“Where’d Spike go?” Anya asked, looking around at the damage.

Dawn looked up.  “I think I saw him push a group of them into the kitchen.”

The Slayer met Xander’s eyes, and together they hurried to the back of the house.  All they found were a couple more bodies.

“You think Andrew wasn’t their only target?” Xander puffed.

Buffy glared out the demolished back door.  “But what would they want with Spike?”

******

“We had our fears, but never guessed it could be so bad,” Antonio frowned as the group of Watchers and potentials sat listening to Giles recount recent events.  “Do you know of any other regional cells that have survived?”

“Truthfully, until tonight I didn’t know about you.  I’d always assumed that the Watchers assigned to potentials worked alone or in pairs.”

“Ah, that is normal protocol.  But, when these attacks began and we lost some good people, we thought it’d be safer to gather everyone here.  We couldn’t get any orders from the central headquarters, and now we know why,” he sighed.  A stern-looking woman entered the room and caught Antonio’s attention.  “How is she, Doctor?”

“Knocked around, but she’ll live.  Hanna’s too stubborn to give up so easily.”  The woman reached out to probe his bruised neck.  “And are you going to let me check you out?”

“I’m fine,” he dismissed.  “Thanks to our new friend here.”

“Hello,” Giles stood to shake her hand.  “My name is Rupert Giles.”

She took his hand and looked at him oddly for a moment before smiling.  “Mr. Giles… I knew your father.  He was a good man.  And he was always bragging about you.”

Giles ducked his head shyly.  “I wish I could say I always gave him reason to.”

“Come, Rupert,” Antonio directed him back to the tables.  “From the sound if things there is much to do and little time.  Tell us what you need.”

The vampire scanned the eager and willing faces in astonishment.  He hadn’t dared to hope that they’d be willing to help him, suspecting what they must of him.  “Our first priority has to be saving as many potentials as we can,” he began.  “I have a list of those the Council knew of, but I’ve only been able to find a few thus far.  And not fast enough for all of them.”

“Then we split up, yes?  More people, in more directions, moving fast as possible.  But what do we do to protect them when we do find them.”

“We send them to the Slayer.  It’s a lot to ask, but I know Buffy can help them.”

“You know her?” one of the potentials asked excitedly.

“This is the Slayer’s Watcher,” the doctor answered for him.  Giles heard a wave of awed whispers run through the room.

Antonio took the list of names from Giles and turned to his Watchers.  It was clear he was used to giving orders and having them followed.  “We leave here as teams of two.  Move fast and light.  Try to avoid engaging The First and its followers if at all possible.  Our mission is now strictly rescue.  Teams will spread out from here.  We need to cover Asia, Africa, and the rest of Europe.  Then try to reach Australia and the Americas.  The potentials we have here will accompany Mr. Giles back to his Slayer.”  He turned to Giles.  “Should we check in regularly with you at the Sunnydale headquarters?”

The vampire did his best to hold back laughter at the question.  For so long it had been just him with no Council backup on the Hellmouth.  He’d assumed that was how the Council ran everything.  But now, seeing this organized group, and after Quinten’s confession, he realized it must have been Travers keeping them out of his way.  Giles cleared his throat to hide his amusement.  “We will be at the Slayer’s house.  I can give you all that number.  If you’ll check in every couple days, I’ll let you know if the coven has detected any addition girls in your regions.”

“Bene!” Antonio clapped his hands together.  “It’s good to have a clear mission once again.”

Giles smiled at him, but before he could respond, grabbed his head and dropped to the floor in pain.  Flashes blazed through his mind.  He saw Sunndydale.  The Scoobies under attack.  No, but they were fine.  Willow.  Her eyes wide and filled with tears.  “Please, don’t let me hurt anyone!” she cried.  Black hands reached out for her from shadows, grabbing and dragging her away.  Buffy tried to fight them, but Willow was slipping from the Slayer’s grasp.

The Watcher opened his eyes to a sea of concerned faces staring down at him.  The doctor knelt at his side.  “I have you, Rupert,” she whispered kindly.  “Stand back.  Give him some air.”  Giles’ eyes went wide as she touched him to check for his vital signs.  If anyone had been in doubt of his true nature, they were soon to have conformation.  But her kind brown eyes never changed at the feel of his cold, empty body.  She smiled and winked at him.

“What happened?” Antonio grasped his shoulder.

Giles shook his head to clear it.  “Another vision from the coven…  I think.”

“More of us?” one of the girls asked.

“No.  This one was about my friends in Sunnydale.  They’re being attacked.”

“Then you must go help them.”

“Not with six frightened girls tagging along,” the doctor frowned at her leader.

“You’re right,” he puffed.  “Well, Dr. Pryce, are you up for one more field mission?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” the elderly woman grinned.  “Come with me, Rupert.  Antonio can organize the Watchers from here.  I will be the one to accompany the girls to your Slayer.  As for you, I believe a translocation spell is in order.  We have everything you might need.”

“Dr. Pryce?” Giles raised an eyebrow as she pulled him along.

“Ah, yes.  I do remember you were one of those who knocked some worth into my grand-nephew.  Thank you for that.  I just wish you could have done something about that father of his.”

 


	6. Gather Them

“So, is he gonna survive?”

Dawn looked up from bandaging Andrew’s neck to see her sister enter the living room.  “Looks like it.  He’s still unconscious.  But there’s not enough blood on the floor for that.  We think he must have been knocked out when he fell.”

“Did you guys find Spike?” Willow asked.

“We followed the trail for a while, but then lost it.  I think, if we can figure out what they need him for, we might be able to find where they’re keeping him.”

Anya began picking up newly broken pieces of furniture.  “How are we supposed to do that when we don’t even know who exactly took him?”

“I know.”  Buffy knelt down and looked into the face of a dead Bringer.  “I’ve seen these guys before.  It’s The First.”

“The first what?” Xander asked.

The Slayer stood and glanced around at her friends.  “The First Evil.”  She heaved a sigh as her dramatic announcement was met with blank stares.  “These are the things I fought when it was trying to get Angel to kill himself.  That’s what it called itself.  It’s the original.  The First Evil.”

“Oh yeah, how many times did I hear that back in my demon days?” Anya huffed.  “I’m so bad they don’t even have a word for me.  Bady, bad, bad.  Does that make you horny?”  The ex-demon looked up from her work as Dawn began to giggle.  Xander gave her an exasperated expression.  “Or terrified?  Whatever…”

“Yeah,” Buffy stood, “well I think this one meant it.  I felt it. Ancient and powerful.”

“And if it could get Angel to try to kill himself,” Willow added, “who knows what it needs Spike for.”

“Spike has been doing all right for a while now.  Hasn’t he?”

“That’s right.”  Willow answered the Slayer.  “And we know he’s been fighting whatever those ghosts have been saying to him.  Giles told me it wanted him to keep the two of us apart, but Spike was the one who convinced him to come say goodbye to me before he left again.”

“That was some goodbye,” Dawn chuckled under her breath, making the witch blush at the memory of her first and last night with her new lover.

Buffy smiled at her friend.  “Looks like they were both right.  This thing has been working on the guys for a long time, and now it’s ready to make its move on us.  And, if Spike has been able to hold out mentally against it, we can only guess it needs him for something else.”

“Okay,” Xander was coming back from dragging a body out the back door.  “Sounds like, if we find where This First is operating from, that’s our best shot at finding Spike.  Where do we start, Buff.”

“By learning all we can,” the Slayer ordered.  “Break out the books, get on the net…  We need to figure out how to find it and fight it.  And hope there’s enough left of Spike to save when we do.”

******

“Should have known trusting you to protect them was a bad idea.”

Spike looked up at Giles as Bringers strapped him to a huge wooden wheel.  “The ponce did know better,” he tried to laugh it off.  “Told me so himself.  Just because you can look like him, too, doesn’t mean he can get in my head either.  Have to do better than that.”

“Really,” the clipped English accent chuckled.  “And here I thought the pathetic hero vampires were starting to bond.  But, if you like,” the voice slid to something decidedly more feminine, “I can always try something else.”

The pain in Spike’s eyes was evident at the sight of Buffy smiling at him.  “She’s better than you,” he spat.  “Better than all of us.  Girl will find a way to stop you.  It’s what she does.”

“Oh, I really do hope she turns out to be the challenge you all seem to think she is.  Life is so boring when things are too easy.” 

Spike cringed as the wheel lurched up and forward, suspending him over a circular, metallic doorway set deep into the floor.  One of the Bringers stepped under him and began carving deep, bloody symbols into his chest.  The sharp, blinding pain shot through every part of his body, making it hard to hear, let alone concentrate on The First’s taunts.

“But, for now, I want to show you something,” Buffy chirped happily.  “You see, the original plan was to bleed Andrew, before he became too much of a liability.  Oh, but you do look so much better striped down to nothing.”  The vampire bit back screams of pain as more cuts were made and blood dripped from him onto the strange symbol below.  “Now, pay attention.  I’m about to show you what a real vampire looks like.”

As The First looked on with a pleased grin, Spike’s blood filled the seal.  It glowed as it accepted the offering and began to open.

******

“We’re sure it’s called the Seal of Danzalthar?” Dawn asked in exasperation and pushed the laptop away with disgust.  “Because, so far, it’s not existing.”

“That’s what Andrew called it.  But, we all know how far I would trust him,” Willow muttered without looking up from the sand pattern she was making on the table.

Anya entered the dining room carrying a bowl full of herbs.  “You think I should beat him up again?  I wouldn’t mind.”

“I think you should give someone else a turn,” Dawn smiled wickedly.

The front door swung open, drawing everyone’s attention.  “Did you find him?” Willow voiced the question for all three ladies.

Buffy shoved Andrew into the living room.  “Tie him up again, will you,” she said to Xander before turning to the rest.  “We found the seal thing, just like he said.  No Spike, but it looked like he was there at some point.  There was this big wheel-type thingy hanging next to it, and lots of blood.  Whatever they took him for, I think it’s safe to say they didn’t waste any time.”

“Did they open the Hellmouth?” Anya asked

“If they did, it didn’t stay open.  The spooky goat hatch was closed when we got there.  Oh, and we ran into Principal Wood in the basement.  He was doing something with a shovel.  I’m not sure what he was up too, but we might need to start keeping an eye on him, too.”  The Slayer yawned.  “Any progress here?”

“Zip on the research front,” Dawn reported.  “I can’t find any reference to The First or the Seal of Danzalthar anywhere.”

“We have to keep trying.”

“In the meantime,” Willow announced, “Anya and I have been setting up to attempt a simple locator spell.  I figure, if we can find Spike we’ll find The First, or, if we can find The First…”

“We’ll find Spike,” Buffy finished.  “Are you sure you’re up for this.”

“Well, I wish I had Giles here to back me up.  Even Ethan might help.  But at least Anya has seen enough magick to know if something’s going wrong.”

Dawn shrugged, “She did put Giles’ soul back.  This is baby stuff compared to that.”

“Thank you, miss magick expert,” Buffy teased her sister.  She looked to Willow.  “If you say you’re good, I’m all for it.  We need to find out where this creep is holing up.”

“All right,” the witch nodded.  “Give me one minute.”  She went back to finish her preparations.

“Hey,” Xander stepped up next to the Slayer.  “You haven’t gotten any sleep in a couple days.  We can handle this stuff and let you know if we find anything.”

“I’ll be okay,” she sighed as Willow began to chant.  “I wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.”

Magick exploded through the room, blasting Anya and Dawn away from the table.  A red mist formed, surrounding Willow and flowing into her nostrils.  When Buffy began to move toward the witch, she stood, knocking the Slayer back into Xander with red bolts of energy.  Willow’s eyes glowed with the same red and the demon took form in the mist still surrounding her.  It looked huge, hovering over the girl, with long, curved horns and eyes that were deep, black voids.

“You only make me stronger!” it used Willow’s voice to scream.

As it lunged for Buffy, Anya managed to make it back to her place, and snapped up a glowing bowl, smashing it against the wall.  The demon vanished, leaving Willow to collapse.  She shook and wept with terror.

The Slayer went to help her friend, but there was a crash behind her as the front door slammed open.  Before she knew it, she was being pushed aside as someone else was trying to get to Willow.  Immediately ready to fight for her friend, Buffy sucked in a deep breath of surprise when she suddenly recognized Ethan on the floor with the shaking witch, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s still in me!” she screamed as he held her in his lap, soothing her.

“No,” Ethan assured in a smooth, sure voice.  “It’s gone now.”

Tears streamed down Willow’s face.  “Please don’t let me hurt anybody.”

The sorcerer rocked her tenderly.  “You won’t.  It’s gone, and it can’t force anything of you.  I know you’ve faced this menace several times.  If it had the ability to possess any of us, it would have done so by now.  Feel for it, my dear.  Its access was cut off when the magick stopped.  It has no hold on you.”

“How can you be sure?  I’ve hurt people before.”

“I’m sure because you’re too strong to let anything force you to do something you do not want to.  The power belongs to you, and that’s where it is safe.”

Willow’s wet eyes stared into his, wanting to believe.  “How can you be so sure about me?  You don’t know what I’ve done…”

“I know who loves you, my girl.  And I’d trust no one’s judgment more.  If he believes in you, so do I.”  He earned a small smile with that, and moved to help her stand.

“Where did you come from?” Buffy snapped at Ethan with wide, accusing eyes.

“We were outside when the magickal wave hit,” he returned matter-of-factly.  “Everyone even remotely sensitive within a league of this place must know something powerful occurred.”  As soon as he had Willow up and steadied, Dawn flew at him, wrapping her arms around the older man’s neck.

“I knew you’d come back,” she whispered into his shoulder as he hugged her in return.

“I couldn’t stay away from my little goddess, now could I?” he purred affectionately, earning a giggle from the girl.

Buffy’s eyes lit up.  “You said ‘we’…  Is Giles out in the van, waiting for the sun?”

“Um…  Not exactly.”  With a dip of his head, Ethan drew everyone’s attention to the three girls standing in the living room, wearing expressions that ranged from boredom, to intrigue, to fear.  “I’d suspect that, about now, Rupert is somewhere in Europe removing the head from some unsavory character or other.  You see…  We seem to have a slight apocalypse on our hands.”

******

“These are Slayers?” Dawn stared at the newcomers as everyone gathered in the living room.

“Potentials,” Ethan corrected, “as the Council called them.  They have all been identified as having the possibility of being called, if needed.”  He gave Buffy an almost apologetic glance, to which she responded with a surprised and understanding nod.  “Rupert didn’t exactly fill me in on how they could tell, but I do know that there were hundreds all around the world.”

“Were?” Dawn asked as she sat between Willow and Anya.

“The First has been wiping them out,” Buffy murmured.  “Killing every last one it could find.  That’s what I’ve been dreaming.”

“I’m afraid so.  Rupert sent me here, collecting the girls I could along the way, to deliver all the information we’ve gathered to you while he continued on in hopes of saving what potentials remained.  It’s a monumental task, but I wouldn’t be surprised if more begin showing up at the door any minute now.  He is hoping you can protect them, Buffy.  There’s nowhere else they’ll be safe.”

“But no pressure,” Xander groaned on his friend’s behalf.

“You said you had information?” Willow attempted to steer the conversation in a more helpful direction.

“Yes,” Ethan glanced at the girls.  “Annabelle, if you would?”  The potential holding the satchel walked up to a makeshift coffee table and emptied its contents.

Anya looked over the few books and files.  “This is all you’ve got?”

“It’s what we were able to pilfer from the Council.  You should be grateful I got out with that before the building blew.”

“The what did what?” Dawn gasped.

Ethan sighed, “Of course, he didn’t so much as pick up a bloody phone.  The Council headquarters in London.  There was an explosion, and now there’s no more Council.”

“You guys blew the Council up!” Anya accused.  “See, this is what happens when you're all stuffy and repressed.  You overreact.”

The sorcerer leveled a serious stare at her.  “What do you take us for?  If Ripper and I had wanted to do mischief to the Council, I dare say we would have come up with something a bit more imaginative.  Not to mention our timing would have been much better.”

“Your timing?” Willow asked, confused.

“Well, I would have liked to’ve been far enough away to avoid getting singed.  And I’m sure Ripper didn’t much enjoy his trip out of a third story window.”

“His what out a what!?!” Buffy echoed her sister.

“He insisted on being the distraction while I went for the files.  Being who we are, there wasn’t much chance of cooperation from their bureaucracy driven system.  Turned out most of the Council members were gathered there, discussing how to deal with The First.  Next thing I know, the whole building is going up and here comes Ripper flying out a window, carrying that old coot who chased me away when I tried to rescue my beautiful boy from their clutches years ago.”  Ethan glanced around at the wide eyes staring at him and chuckled to himself.  “But I digress.  The important thing is that the old man was able to pass a list of known potentials to Rupert before he died, and now he has taken it upon himself to save them all.”

“But he can’t!  No one can!” Andrew yelled melodramatically.

Ethan spun to gaze at the bound young man with amused and penetrating midnight eyes.  “Sacrifice?” he asked Buffy out of the corner of his mouth.

“More like a hostage,” the Slayer groaned.  “And one that’s this close to being gaged again.”

The sorcerer’s eyes lit with a dark glee.  “May I have him?  There are so many things I could do with such interesting young flesh.  So many useful ingredients I could extract from him.  Virgin, too, if ever I saw one.”  Andrew recoiled, trying to hide in the back of his chair.

“Be my guest,” Buffy answered with a bored air.

“I’ll be good,” the boy whimpered.  “I swear.”

Dawn giggled, pulling Ethan’s dancing gaze to her on the couch.  With Andrew behind him, he winked, proving her suspicion that he was playing.  Next to her, Willow couldn’t help a small smirk at her once enemy’s distress as well.

“Is there anything more you can tell us about The First?” she asked.

“I haven’t had the time to carefully peruse these files.  I was never as much for the research as Ripper.  But I can tell you what we’ve learned from our encounters.  The First is a non-corporeal being.  Not able to take action in the physical world on its own, it works through followers and those it can manipulate.  And it can appear in the image of anyone who has left this existence at some point.  Rupert wanted me to be sure you all understood the serious implications of that.”

Dawn frowned, “That means it could be--”

“Many you already know.  Truly, anyone who’s been out of your direct sight for any length of time should be suspect until proven.”  Ethan glanced around the room and grinned.  “In which case, I would propose a policy of this becoming a very touchy-feely bunch.”

“Even so,” Kennedy stepped forward, “it can still send more of those hooded wackos after us.  You guys saw what they did to my Watcher, to everyone who’s tried to protect us.  I get that Buffy’s a Slayer and all, but how can one person be expected fight off an army?”

“Buffy will figure things out.  She always has,” Xander stood up for his friend.

“No,” the Slayer muttered.  “She’s not wrong.  We’re gonna need more muscle if we wanna keep anyone safe.  We need to get Spike back.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation.  As the fighters in the room carefully formed into a defensive unit, Xander slowly moved to open the door.  Outside stood a young girl with tired, frightened eyes. 

She spoke in a heavy French accent.  “I am sent by Monsieur Giles?”

Ethan relaxed with a sigh.  “So it begins.”

“All right,” Buffy started giving orders while grabbing her jacket.  “You guys start getting our guests settled in.  I remember where I met The First years ago, when it came after Angel.  And I think it’s time to see if it’s up to some old tricks.”

“You can’t go without backup.”  Xander picked up his own jacket.

“I’m not.  He’s coming with me.”

Ethan gave her pointing finger a stricken look.   “Excuse me, but you might have mistaken me for someone useful.  I’m not one of your merry band of death-wishers.”

“I haven’t forgotten.  But Giles sent you to me for some reason.  And, right now, that’s enough for me to use you.  Besides, you might be helpful if we encounter anything new The First has for us.”

Ethan opened his mouth again, but an encouraging and trusting nod from Dawn stopped his protest.

“Yeah, well,” Xander moved accompany the Slayer.  “I still don’t trust this guy to be good for anything when the chips are down.  I’m coming, too.”

“Some intelligence from the boy at last,” Ethan muttered as they left the house.

******

Just after sunrise everyone in the kitchen jumped when the back door banged open.  Ethan and Xander stood under Buffy’s arms, supporting her as they entered together.  The Slayer was bloody and bruised, hanging exhausted between them.

Dawn rushed in to see what the commotion was about and gasped.  “Oh my God!  What happened?”

“I’m all right,” Buffy tried to calm everyone.  She now counted six potentials in her kitchen.  “Just let me sit down in a chair.”

Xander carefully lowered her, calling out, “Wills!  Bring the first aid kit.”

“Did you guys run into more of the alphabet squad?” Kennedy asked as the girls stared with huge eyes at the Slayer.

“Not exactly,” Buffy tried to smile.  “Ethan, any idea what that was?”

“I… I’m not sure.”

“Big help you are,” Xander snapped irritably.

“Look.  I’m not a bloody Watcher, and I never claimed to be an expert on this type of thing.  In fact, I have a strict policy of avoiding those monsters that might kill me, at all costs.”  He scrubbed at his eyes, then glanced around at all the scared faces.  In a much calmer voice, he asked, “Dawn, my dear, you wouldn’t happen to have a copy of Drumold’s Compendium of Mythical Creatures, would you?”

“I’ll go check,” the teenager said, hurrying from the room.

Molly stepped up beside Kennedy.  “The thing that did this to Buffy.  Do you think it’s coming here?  Should we be doing something?”

Buffy cringed as Xander swabbed at a deep cut along her collarbone.  “It looks like the sun’s keeping it at bay for now.  I know a lot of you are tired from travelling.  Try to get some rest while you can.  Tonight might be a different story.”

Dawn ran in and passed a large book to Ethan, who began flipping through pages as she looked on at his shoulder.

“Like we’re going to be able to rest now,” Annabelle muttered.

Kennedy turned sharply to her and the newest girls.  “If you don’t think you can rest, then meet me in the basement.  It can’t be all up to Buffy to try to protect us.  Those of us who’ve had training can start teaching the rest of you how to defend yourselves.”

“I was afraid of that,” Ethan groaned.  Buffy looked expectantly up at him, waiting for what he’d found.  The sorcerer hesitated at the worried faces of the potentials.  “Waiting might be--”

“They’re in this just like the rest of us,” the Slayer interrupted.  “No point in coddling them now.”

“Well, I’d like very much for someone to coddle me at the moment,” he muttered morosely.  Dawn gently rubbed his back, encouraging him on.  “It seems I’ve found our new friend.”

“In a book of mythical beasts?” Willow asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, well…  They were, you see, until today.  It’s called a Turok-Han. And according to dear old Drumold, ‘as Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han are to vampires. Primordial, ferociously powerful killing machines, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race.’  Cheerful,” the sorcerer added.

Dawn blew a slow breath.  “So, The First shows up, and now this Uber-vamp.  Anyone hoping for coincidence?”

“We don’t get those,” Buffy sighed.  “All right.  Let’s make the most of having some time while the sun’s up.  Dawn and I should go to school.  The rest of you try to sort out some defenses around here in case we get another visit.”  She tried to get up and winced in pain.

“Plan overruled,” her little sister said with her fists on her hips.  “You are going to bed to heal.  I’ll cover for you at school, and see what I can scope out about the principal, too.”  The Slayer gave a defiant glare, but soon bowed to the logic.

“And, chances are, we’ll get more arrivals today,” Willow added.  “Ethan and I will take care of all that while you rest.”

Ethan rolled his eyes at being volunteered… again.  It was Dawn who caught it and chuckled, elbowing him teasingly.  “Hey,” she whispered as the others began to disperse, “could be worse.  You could be sentenced to a day of high school with me.”

 


	7. Monster Nightmares

Buffy breathed in deeply before slowly stretching out.  It was amazing what a nap could do for a slayer.  Most of her joints were moving much smoother, and she could tell the major wounds she had sustained were well on their way to healing.

“You do look much better, honey,” a soft, soothing voice said.  Buffy’s eyes shot wide open to see her mother standing in the warm afternoon sunlight at the foot of her bed and gazing lovingly down at her.  “But then, you always did have a knack for bouncing back quickly.”

“Mom?”  She shook her head sadly.  “You can’t be here.  You’re not real.”

“I’m not real?”  Joyce chuckled.  “Is that like the new slang?  You’re not real!”

“Don’t.”  Buffy sat up and glared.  “Not her.  You can torture us and beat us up, whatever… but you can’t have her.”

“Oh, honey.  I can tell all of this has been so stressful for you.  But don’t you worry.  It’ll all be over soon.  Tonight.  You’ll see.  After tonight you won’t have to worry about protecting your friends, or all of those silly girls…  You’ll finally be able to rest.”

The Slayer stood defiantly and stared into The First’s eyes, willing herself to see the evil and not her mother.  “You can send anything you want.  It won’t help.  More potentials will come here to be safe, and we’ll protect them.  We’ll get Spike back, and Giles will come home, and none of us will rest until we have beaten you.”

Joyce smiled sweetly.  “Suit yourself.  I was only trying to end your suffering that much sooner.  I guess we’ll see tonight, actually.  By the way, I wouldn’t hold your breath about any of your little, pathetic vampires coming to the rescue.  It’s just foolish to count on dust in the wind.”

Buffy took a swing at the vision as it faded, knowing she’d hit nothing but air.  Even though it did nothing for her anger, the motion helped to cement in her mind that it could never have been her mother.  She sat heavily on her bed, fighting back her threatening tears.  A small movement at the door drew her eyes to Willow.

“It was here,” the Slayer murmured as her friend came to comfort her.

“I know,” Willow whispered.  “I think it wanted me to hear, too.  Especially that part about Giles.”

“Don’t believe it.  It just wants us to give up, if only a little bit.  Everything it says is a lie.”

“Not everything.  That’s what makes it so dangerous.”  Willow hugged her best friend.

“I forgot,” Buffy sighed.  “You’re a pro at this stuff compared to me.  But…  Don’t you dare start believing that Giles is never coming back for us.”

“I don’t,” Willow gave a small smile.  “If Giles was gone I’d feel it.”  She gently caressed the scar on her neck.  “I know The First thinks the two of us are a danger to it, but it wants something else with him.  Something scarier.”

“We won’t let it get to him.  I promise.”

“I hope so.  For his sake more than ours.  But I think the truth it was telling right now was more about something happening tonight.  And whatever it is, we’d better be ready.  Two more girls arrived while you were sleeping.”

******

In the back yard, Ethan was sprawled on a lounge chair.  It was the first real rest he’d been able to steal since leaving England, and the warmth of the sun had helped lull him into peaceful sleep.  He stretched languidly, not wanting to return to the waking world, as the sense of being watched tugged at his awareness.

A figure stood silently over him, shamelessly appreciating the glow of the sun on his shirtless torso and the small, titillating peak his unbuttoned jeans afforded.  “Mmmm.  All these years and still utterly fuckable,” the familiar voice sighed with pleasure.

Ethan cracked an unsurprised eye open.  “And you’re still utterly non-corporeal.  So where does that leave us?”

Diedre laughed.  “I see you’re already in need of escape from the den of harpies.”

“A house full for teenaged girls may not being the easiest place for a grown man to find some shuteye, but they know where to find me.”  The sorcerer sat up and reached for his shirt.

“Oh, I’m sure.  Sleep must be the furthest thing from your mind, being surrounded by everything so pert and perky,” The First teased.

“I can’t give you want you want yet.  Was there something else you had to tell me?  Or is this merely a visit to remind me of what a sick old pervert I am?”

“Touchy,” Diedre pouted.  “As far as I’m concerned you can do as you please with them.  They might as well get the pleasure of all, mmm, that… before they die.”  She made a caressing motion toward his chest and Ethan irritably pulled on his shirt.  “My, you do wake up grumpy, don’t you?”

“Depends on how you wake me,” he answered, a touch of his usual humor returning to his eyes.

“Is that it?  I woke my poor boy without being able to reward him?”  She purred, “I am sorry for that.”

“You haven’t told me why you’re here.”

Diedre smiled.  “I want you to not be in this place tonight.  Just disappear for a bit.  See, my pet will be visiting, and I don’t want my lovely boy caught in the fray.”

“You’re sending the Turok-Han to kill them,” Ethan murmured.

“Oh, don’t tell me you let those brats weasel their way into your black little heart?  You can’t stay.  Your well-developed survival instinct won’t let you.”

“Never know...  I might be of some use.”

“You?” she laughed cruelly.  “Even if you went against your nature and tried, what help could you possibly be?  You’re no super-being.  You’re not even as strong a witch as you’d like them to believe.  You’ve tried to con too many of the higher beings and now they’ve turned their backs on you.  No power is going to come when you call.”

“Then what use am I to you?” Ethan barked, wounded.  “Even if I do find a way, how do you expect me to steal Ripper’s soul if I’m so bloody impotent?”

Diedre purred in his ear.  “You won’t have any power only as long as you try to fight against me.  When the time comes, I will give you more power than you’ve ever dreamed of.  When I do finally touch you, your world will never be the same.”

Ethan gasped at a shiver of dark power running up his spine as the ghost faded.  He brought his hand up and grinned as red sparks of energy danced across his fingertips.

******

“Where are they now?” Buffy asked as she and Willow came down the stairs.

“Um…  Xand and Anya went out to get some supplies.  I sent Ethan to find a place to catch a nap.  He started looking like he might fall over.  And I guess all of the girls are in the basement with Kennedy.”

“So, what do you think?”

“Oh, I don’t know…  She is a little bossy, but I think it’s good she’s trying to take some of the pressure off of you.  According to her, she’s been training with her Watcher since she was seven.  If that’s right, I guess she should know what she’s doing.  Can you imagine that?  Having Giles around since… forever?”

“Wills,” Buffy stopped her friend with a small smile.  “I meant about tonight, not what you think about Kennedy.  Although, you keep that up and I know a vampire that might get a little jealous.”

The witch blushed at the teasing.  “I, I, I don’t know what you mean…  Me and Giles are…  There’s nothing for him to be…”

“Kidding,” the Slayer chuckled.  “I know you’re all his.  But don’t you dare break my Watcher’s heart.”  Willow gave her an angry frown, which only made Buffy laugh harder.

As they walked past the basement door, they could hear voices drifting up the stairs.

“What are we even doing here?  We’re not fighters.”

“Well, we’d better learn quick.  This is a war we’re in the middle of, and it’s up to us to save ourselves, and maybe even the world.”

“Yeah, well, I never signed up for any of this shit.  There are things out there that want to kill us.  Big, scary things that shouldn’t even be real.  Why should we just sit around here waiting for them to come get us?”

“We’re here because the Slayer is.  She can stop them.”

“Really?!?  You think?  You saw what happened to her this morning.  And do you know what else was clear from their conversation?  It was only one.  One of The First’s monsters did that to the real Slayer.  What do you think a whole army is going to do to a bunch of little girls pretending they can defend themselves?”

“It’s not like we have a choice.  There’s nowhere else to go.”

“There’s always a choice.  And I’ll admit I’m not above running and hiding.”

Buffy motioned for Willow to follow her into the kitchen just as Xander came in through the back door.

“We’re losing them,” the Slayer murmured to her friends.

“They’re just scared, Buffy.  They don’t mean anything by it.”

“No.  They have every right to be scared, every right to doubt at the moment.  What have they seen out of me?  Only the aftermath of getting my ass kicked.”

“You had to get out of that cave and run, Buff,” Xander put in.  “That monster was going to kill you.”

“And that’s just it.  They’ve seen what it could do to me.  How can they have any hope when it comes after them?”

Willow gave Xander a worried look.  “The First paid us another visit.  It basically promised we’d get some extra special company tonight.”

“Great,” the young man sighed.  “Now I don’t know whether to fix the windows, or just hang up a big ol’ welcome sign.”

“This is serious.  We need to be ready to hold them off.”

“What those girls need,” Buffy looked up at them with a new resolution in her eyes, “is to see me kill that Uber-vamp.  They need to see what a Slayer can really do.  And I think I have a plan.”

The three friends were still whispering to each other when Ethan opened the back door.  He hesitated for a moment as all eyes turned to him.  “I was in search of a bit of sustenance.  But, if I’m not welcome…”

“It’s fine, Ethan,” Buffy waved him in.  “We’re done here.”

“Something I should be concerned about?” he asked casually, crossing to the refrigerator.

“As a matter of fact, I do have a job for you,” the Slayer watched as he dug out an armload of food.

“Just so we’re clear, another monster hunt is not at the top of my list of nighttime pleasures.  This time you can go alone.”  The older man grabbed a frying pan from its rack, and turned his back to them to work at the stove.

“Not to worry, Ethan.  I think this assignment will be right up your alley.”  He could hear a small smirk in Buffy’s voice.  “We want you to run away.”

The sorcerer’s head cocked as if in disbelief, but he didn’t turn back around.

“You see,” Willow tried to elaborate.  “We need to put a kind of show on for the girls, and, if you’re here, I’m afraid some of them will expect you to intervene.  I’m not sure why, but they seem to trust you.”

“In a few hours, you’re going to take Anya and Andrew, and disappear for the night.  We don’t need to endanger Anya for this, and Andrew will only be in the way.”

“So, there will be danger,” Ethan feigned only a mild interest.  “What about Dawn?”

“Dawn’s with me,” Xander said forcefully.  “I don’t know what she sees in you, but I’m not going to trust you to protect her.”

“Besides,” Buffy stopped the fight she could sense coming, “Dawn will help us sell this for the other girls.  She’ll be all right.  You can trust me on that.”

If Ethan had any more to say on the matter, he kept it to himself.  It was just then that the girl in question dropped her backpack off in the living room and made her way into the kitchen.

 She looked around and smiled.  “Anything happen on the home front while I was serving my time?”

“Everyone’s good for now,” Buffy chirped.  “How was school?”

“Same.  Four walls filled with hopelessness and despair.”

Ethan turned around holding two plates, each containing a delicious looking melted sandwich.  “An afternoon snack, my dearest?” he offered one to Dawn.

The girl beamed at him.  “Oh, hell yes.  You are the awesomest.  I’m starved.”  She threw her arms around his neck to hug him.  Ethan happily accepted it, balancing the food as his arms encircled her.  His amused smirk only grew while he watched the snarl blossom on Xander’s face.  “Thanks!” Dawn gave him a peck on the cheek before snatching a plate and taking it to the table.  “Want some, Buffy?”

“Nah,” her sister smiled.  “You go ahead and inhale it.  I know better than to get between you and a sandwich.”

“Forgive me.  I should have asked if the other lovely ladies were hungry,” Ethan purred, taking a bite of his own meal.  He reveled in Xander’s intense glare.

“I don’t think I could eat anyway,” Buffy sighed.  “You just do what we asked.  And make sure the others don’t notice when it happens.”  She saw the sorcerer glance at Dawn, the hint of worry in his normally masked eyes almost proving his sincerity to her.  “I’ll fill her in.  I need her with me tonight.”

******

“Y’all know it as well as I do...  We’re all gonna die and there’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

The basement went quiet as Buffy came down the step, followed by the Scoobies.  She looked around at the frightened, anxious faces focused on her.  “There’s every reason to be afraid.  We’re up against a force that’s older and stronger than any of us can even comprehend.  But there’s something I’ve learned that I don’t think it will ever understand about us.  It’s not just fighting a Slayer.  It’s not just fighting a group of little girls.  As long as we stick together.  As long as we’re willing to fight for each other, side by side, there is nothing we can’t do.  The people standing behind me taught me that.  They weren’t called.  They weren’t forced to be here.  Every day they wake up and choose to be part of this war.  And over the years they’re the ones who have been my strength to defeat everything we’ve come against.  You might not be the strongest, but never believe you’re powerless.”

One of the new girls stepped forward.  “That’s a nice speech an’ all.  But nobody here is dumb enough to think we can all survive.  That thing is going to come here and tear through us like tissue paper.”

Behind the Slayer, Ethan whispered in Willow’s ear and nodded at her response.  He casually leaned off the stairs and said, “I think it’s time we all had a group hug.  Go on, pair up and get cuddly.”

All eyes turned to him with stunned shock.  “Ethan,” Buffy sighed tiredly.  “This is no time to indulge your sick little porno fantasies.”

“Suit yourself, Slayer,” he gave a wolfish grin.  “But, at my last headcount, there were eight of them.  In front of you, I see nine.”

It didn’t take as long as he expected for Buffy, along with a few of the older girls, to catch on.  She glared, immediately noticing the one girl who moved away from, instead of toward, everyone else.  “Get the hell away from them,” she growled.

“Oh well,” the young blonde grinned.  “It was fun while it lasted.  In case you’re wondering, her name was Eve.  She almost made it to you, too.  Poor kid.”  The First looked around.  “Thanks for the nice chat.  I learned a whole lot.  I’ll be sending a little present over for y’all tonight, after sunset, of course.  Make sure you make him feel real welcome before he rips you to pieces.  I’ll be seeing you kids later…”  With a small chuckle, the girl vanished.

“That was it, the thing, wasn’t it?” Molly asked.

“Yes, it was,” Buffy said.  “That was The First.  And this is what it does.  It tries to get into our heads, play on our fears, and manipulate us.  Don’t give it the satisfaction.”

A pretty, dark-skinned girl in the back timidly raised her hand.  “So…  Does that mean she was lying about tonight?”

“No,” Buffy frowned.  “I believe that part.  That’s why we need your help right now.  We need to get this place ready for a siege.”

******

“Take everyone out the back!” the Slayer ordered as Willow’s protection shield faltered under the Turok-Han’s onslaught.

“This way!”

“Follow Xander!” Dawn yelled, trying to herd her peers in the right direction.

The streets of Sunnydale were dark and empty, reminding them more than ever that most of the town had already, wisely, evacuated.  The girls huddled together, keeping their eyes peeled in every direction as they were lead purposely down the road.

Running to catch up, Willow panted, “Buffy’s leading it away.  We need to keep going.”

But, no more than a block behind the witch they could see.  The monster didn’t turn to follow the Slayer, it was after them.

“Control the fear.  Master the fear,” Annabelle chanted, tears streaming down her face as she clutch the cross hanging around her neck.  She suddenly looked at Molly and shook her head wildly.  “I can’t do this.”  Turning, she broke away from the group and bolted into the darkness.

Molly screamed, “No!  We have to stick together.”

Willow grabbed the girl, pushing her forward to stop her from leaving as well.  “There’s nothing we can do,” she said sadly.  “Just hope it follows us and doesn’t notice her.”

The construction site they ended up in seemed to be a dead end, but there was no time for arguing.  The potentials climbed to higher ground and turned to make their last stand.  The Turok-Han followed them in, snarling a grin in its triumph. 

“Hey!” Buffy shouted from behind it, drawing it and everyone else’s attention.  “Looks good, doesn't it? They're trapped in here.  Terrified.  Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait.  Wait in this living nightmare for a monster that can't be killed. But I don't believe in that.  I always find a way.  I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about.  And right now, you and me are gonna show 'em why.  Welcome to Thunderdome.”

The Uber-vamp lunged, but Buffy was too fast.  She moved away, dancing around it.  However, even the Slayer couldn’t dance for long.  One of its long swipes connected and the real fight was on.  It was brutal, and it was gruesome.  This wasn’t the choreographed fight of the movies.  Blood was splattered, real pain was inflicted, and there was too often the serious possibility that the good guy had lost.  But, in the end, to the amazement and relief of the spectators, one stood triumphant.  Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.

“See,” she gazed up at them, breathing hard, “nothing but dust--”

“Buffy!” Dawn cried as a second Turok-Han leapt onto the catwalk beside her.  “There’s another one up here!”

It rushed the younger Summers, and the potentials behind her, as Buffy looked on in horror, nothing she could do to stop it.  Just before its sharp claws sliced into the terrified girl, another large, dark figure collided with it, forcing it over the railing and down to the concrete below.  The monster got up fast, howling its annoyance.

“Buffy, look out!”

Her eyes went wide, and, even as the second Turok-Han started toward her, a warm wave of peace and safety rushed through her.  “Giles,” Buffy breathed, tears flooding her eyes.

“Oh my God!  It’s Mr. Giles!” Molly called, bouncing happily.

“That’s the guy you’ve been go on about?” Kennedy pointed in astonishment.  “That’s the Watcher?”

Giles flew at the beast, tackling it again as it went for Buffy.  They grappled on the ground, vicious claws swiping at and gouging into the Watcher’s flesh.  Even with his improved strength, this enemy was stronger.  Luckily, Buffy regained her senses quickly and rushed to assist him.  She managed to kick the monster off just as it gained a superior position on Giles’ prone fame.

“Stakes?” he asked, reclaiming his feet as she leapt out of the Turok-Han’s grasp.

“Won’t work with these guys.  Need to go for the head.”

Giles gave a curt nod of understanding and quickly scanned the area for weapons.  The Uber-vamp made a choice and went for the Slayer this time.  Its huge backhanded swing clipped her just enough to send her flying and it followed to pounce. 

The Watcher yelled, “Xander, axe!”  With a well-aimed toss, the large weapon the young man had been carrying spun down into Giles’ sure grip.

Buffy rolled onto her back, holding the beast up above her as it slobbered and snapped.  A wicked grin crossed its hideous face.  It had her now.  But, the Slayer planted her hands on its powerful chest and pushed it skyward for all she was worth.  “Low clearance,” she growled.  “Watch’er head.”  Just then the axe swung around with all the strength a vampire could muster and severed the head of the second Turok-Han, its remains falling as dust onto Buffy’s sprawled body.

A loud cheer went up from the crowd above, and drew Giles’ attention.  It was only then that the ensuing surprised gasps reminded him.  He quickly turned his yellow eyes away, trying to hide his true self from the young girls.

“Whoa,” his vampire hearing caught Molly’s murmur.  “So that’s what’s up with Mr. Giles.  Wicked!”

The Watcher felt the urge to run and hide away, but rapid steps hit the ground, coming straight for him.  He had to turn back, instinct demanding he look for another threat behind him.  This time his hesitation slowed his reflexes and he wasn’t fast enough.  Before he knew it, he was bowled backwards, both Willow and Dawn wrapped around him with joyous, tearful hugs.

“You came back,” Buffy stood and smiled at him, waiting for her turn at his well-missed embrace.

He smiled back, trying to catch his balance with his arms full of the loving welcome.  “Yes.  Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Seems to me you were right on time.”  His Slayer stepped forward, unwilling to wait any more, and joined the group hug.

“Okay, I’m confused,” Rona, the lovely, dark-skinned girl, said to the other potentials as they all climbed down.  “So, he’s a Watcher AND a vampire?  Is that even legal?”

Xander couldn’t help a relieved chuckle.  “We’ll explain it all to you guys later.  Just be glad.  The Terminator just showed up, and he’s on our side.”

“Wait! Annabelle…” Molly said suddenly.

Giles looked up into Buffy’s eyes and shook his head sadly.  “There was nothing…”

The Slayer nodded in understanding.  “All right.  You guys get the girls back home safely.  I’ll be there soon.  And I’ll have Spike with me.”

 


	8. Rest for the Weary

Something woke Giles.  Pounding…  Thumping…  It was footsteps.  Someone running across the floor above.  He blinked, staring up at the swinging lightbulb and bare wooden beams of the ceiling.

“Nothin’ like the pitter-patter of tiny feet in giant combat boots, ay?” a voice came from across the room.  He rolled his head to see Spike lounging on another cot in the basement of the Summer’s home.  “Have a nice holiday?  You look like you spent the last few weeks being a chew toy for Clifford the big red dog.”

Giles chuckled as he slowly sat up.  He looked the other vampire over.  Both of Spike’s eyes were nearly swollen shut, jagged cuts traced the sharper bones of his face, and his bare chest bore slices and bruises that were in several different stages of healing.  “Coming from someone who looks like you, that description is far from comforting.”

Spike grinned for a moment, then ducked his head.  “I couldn’t fight it.  They were here alone and there was nothing I could do to protect them.”

“Xander told me what happened.  There was no way any of us could have foreseen its plan.  I’m sure you gave The First a jolly big headache in your own special way.”  The souled vampires stared at each other for a few moments and laughed in spite of themselves.

“Great,” Dawn was coming down the stairs holding a tray.  She gave both of them a beaming smile and turned her head toward the door.  “Hey.  Tell the others that the guys have finally rejoined the land of the living, will ya?”  This set the two men chuckling again.  At the bottom of the stairs, the teenager put her burden down and ran to give Giles a hug.

“I missed you, too, luv,” he replied to her unspoken sentiment.

“Thank you…  For showing up just in time to keep me in one piece,” she whispered into his ear.  Then she pulled out of the hug and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

“Ow!  What was that for?”

“That was for running all over the world being all clandestine and danger-man.  Just because you’re undead now doesn’t mean you’re undeadable.”

Giles blinked at her, clearly trying to decipher her meaning.  At last he smiled gently.  “I only did what was needed.  And I was hardly even in real peril.  More like a simple escort much of the time, trying to direct potentials back here.”

“Oh yeah?” Willow walked down the steps.  “Maybe you should tell that to the girls upstairs who’ve been regaling us with tales of the hero Watcher jumping off buildings and rescuing them from certain death.”

“Exaggerations of youthful imaginations, I assure you both.”

“Yeah right.”  Dawn thumped him again before going to retrieve her tray.

Walking past her, Willow took a washcloth from the large bowl of water and went the sit next to her lover.  She slowly reached up to press it against a gash the Turok-Han had left across his jaw.  Giles leaned into the warmth of her palm through the cloth.  “Why shouldn’t we believe them?” the witch whispered.  “You’ve always been a hero around here.”

He smiled self-deprecatingly, “Except when I wasn’t.”

“Hey, who among us can say we’ve never had a couple off days when we’ve tried to destroy or take over the world?  Or, at least, wanted to,” the Slayer said from the stairs.  “Right now I’m just glad to have my two big dogs back home.”  She stood for a second to look them over.  “You both slept for like… almost a whole day and you still look like hell.”

“Hey,” Spike griped.  “Still a bit banged up there yourself, pet.”

Dawn laughed, “They just need something good to eat.  Here, guys, I’ve got blood all around.  Ninety-eight degrees to go down smooth.”  She handed cups of blood to Buffy and Willow so they could feed their respective patients.

“You shouldn’t have to see me do this…” Willow hushed Giles’ expected protest with a smirk and a tender caress along his lips.  She passed the cup into his grasp and encouraged him to drink.

Buffy had no such arguments from Spike.  “Sorry we had to shove you guys down here in the basement,” she said as they drank.  “The house is about to burst as is.  We figured all the girls wouldn’t bother you as much down here.  Besides, no windows, so…”  Giles didn’t get a chance to make his usual self-dismissive response as something at the top of the stairs distracted her.  “They’re awake.  You wanna come check them out, Doc?”

“Vi, you and Kennedy take the girls out to start some calisthenics.  I’ll join you shortly…  Yes, and please let Xander know we’ll be doing basic short sword drills today.  If he wouldn’t mind preparing the weapons.”  The tall, elegant woman, with her steel colored hair pulled back in a tight bun, strode down the steps.  “I happen to be a physician, my dear.  One of the girls gets hurt and I can deal with that, you get hurt and I can help…  These two gentlemen,” she glanced back and forth between the vampires with a tiny, kind smile, “I’d say are rather beyond my help.  Feed them well, put them back to bed for another day… unmolested,” she added with a knowing glare at the young women, “and they’ll be right as rain.”

“Dr. Pryce,” Giles set his blood aside a stood to greet her.  “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you made it.”

“You’re not the only one,” Buffy added.  “She’s been awesome at getting all the girls settled and organized.”

“Lots of practice, I assure you,” the older woman smiled.  “I’ve been dealing with bull-headed Watchers for, well, longer than most of you have been alive.”

“Tell us about the bull-headed part,” Dawn pushed Giles back toward his cot.  “Go finish your food.  You still look like you could fall over at any moment.”

“I’m perfectly--”

“She’s right, Rupert.  We’ll need you both fighting fit soon enough.  Now, I’d better get outside before another argument derails today’s training.  You ladies remember to let these boys rest now.”  Dr. Pryce turned and climbed back up the steps.

As she left, Dawn bustled about, passing out clean washcloths and new bandages.  Giles sat back on his bed and tried to hide his unnecessary but reflexive embarrassment as Willow opened his shirt to change some old dressings.  “Umm,” he tried to distract himself when her massaging touch began to feel very good indeed.   “I…  When this all started, I sent Ethan to you with the information we had gathered.  I don’t suppose he actually made it this far without changing his mind, did he?”

“Ethan?” Willow frowned.  “Tall guy?  Sexy accent?  Have we seen him around?”  The other ladies giggled.

Dawn grinned affectionately.  “He’s here.  In fact, with all the girls headed out for training, he’s probably sneaking in to grab his shower right about now.”  The pipes of the water-heater rattled, as if confirming her assessment.  “He mostly tries to stay out of the way with so many teenagers fighting over like… everything in the house.”

“Ethan spends a lot of time holed up with the books, trying to study,” Willow said with a hint of pride.  “He’s actually been a big help.  Especially to me when The first attacked through my magick.”

“Are you all right?” Giles was instantly on alert.

“I’m fine, Rupert.  It was just, I tried to find its hiding place with a spell…  And, and it got inside.”

“That must be what the coven showed me in the vision.  When I arrived and found the house broken into and deserted, then having to track you and fighting the Turok-Han… it all pushed that completely out of my mind.  I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Giles, stop.”  Willow placed a hand on his chest, trying to sooth his agitation.  “I knew the risks, but we had to try.  There was nothing you could have done to change what happened.  And I’m good now.”  She moved to kiss him, but he turned his cheek to her, not wanting her to taste the blood still on his tongue.  Willow placed her kiss on his cheek with a tentative frown, trying to push away the unsure thoughts that his small rejection provoked.  “Umm, what was that you said about the coven and visions?”

“Well… it’s happened a couple times.  I can only guess that they were attempting to relay information from their seers directly to me.  It’s mainly flashes and feelings.  The first one sent me to Dr. Pryce and her colleagues, where I found the help I needed.  And the second told me you were in danger.”

“Wow,” the young witch couldn’t help her excitement.  “Althenea never told me about that.  I guess it’s easier to get me on the phone, anyway…”

“She’s called here?”

“Yeah, like you said, whenever they think they’ve found a new potential.  Then Dr. Pryce can get ahold of Antonio.  They have a whole system set up now.  Oh, and Antonio wanted you to know that Europe has been cleared and they’ve started on to Africa and Asia.  He seems to really have things moving.”

Giles began to smile, but a worried cloud too quickly overshadowed his face.  “It’s not fast enough.  If Ethan chose to stay here, that means all of the girls on this continent have no hope of anyone reaching them in time.  There are still too many out there dying.”  He began to stiffly push himself up again.  “I have no right to rest while they’re still in trouble.  I came back too soon.”

“Hey!  Sit,” Buffy ordered him.  Her Watcher obeyed automatically with wide, surprised eyes.

“It’s okay, Giles,” Dawn brought him another cup of blood.  “As Ethan puts it…  They are in more capable, softer, and lovelier hands than his ever were.”  She couldn’t help laughing at the confusion in his eyes.  “I got the whole story from Molly.  Apparently they ran into Faith somewhere in Connecticut, ran into as in she saved their butts.  They knew how important it was that Ethan got to us, so Faith has been going after all the potentials she could on her way back here.  And, from the reports of the new girls that have been arriving, she’s really been booking it across the country.  Chloe came from Iowa.”  The teen gave him a loving, if a bit patronizing, pat on the head.  “You’re allowed to take a break, Atlas.  Your crew can hold the world for a while.”

Across the room Buffy caught his eye and gave him a confident nod.  With it, a weight seemed to lift from his chest.  There were still so many lives, but he wasn’t alone in trying to save them anymore.  The bodies of dead children weren’t his alone to bear.  He should have known all along.  But Giles could never shake the suffocating feeling of responsibility.  He could only be grateful to be part of a whole… surer, bigger, and stronger than himself, and fight on with the true heroes surrounding him.

He swallowed hard, a sudden lump in his throat at the overwhelming pride he felt.  “I…  Well, you can’t expect me to sit here and do nothing.  Have you been able to glean anything of use from the materials we were able to rescue from the Council?”

“Not much,” Willow shook her head.  “There’s just so little written on The First itself.”

Dawn gathered up empty dishes.  “I promise to bring the books down here so we can go over them again together.  But only after you rest a little more.  Now… get to sleeping, both of you.”

After she had scaled the stairs, Spike said in an amused mutter, “Wonder if Little Bit’s ever thought about recording those relaxation tapes.”

There were chuckles all around, until Buffy stood.  “She’s right.  For now it seems like The First was banking on its Uber-vamps doing a lot more damage.  But we have to believe it’s regrouping right now.  We should all get some rest while we can.”

******

“The schedule says it’s my turn!”

“No way!  I’m tired of taking cold showers because of you.  Besides, you goofed off through half today’s workout.  Come back when you learn how to work up a sweat.”

“Hey.  Just because I’m not as good at stinking as you, doesn’t mean I don’t get my shower.”

“That’s it!” Ethan stomped down the hall and pulled the fight apart.  “How’s a man supposed to keep his mind intact in this madhouse?”

“Ethan, where are you going?” Dawn followed as he stalked on down the stairs.  “You can’t leave.”  He spun around, but his intense irritation faded when he saw her earnest worry deep in those sparkling eyes.  “I don’t want you somewhere out there all by yourself.  It’s dangerous.”

He sighed, “If we don’t get some elbow room, it’s going to become just as dangerous in here.  We’re close to being washed away on a tidal wave of estrogen.   And, while I’m the first to admit that having this many boys in a house would have rendered it unlivable long before now, we can’t keep twenty-six young girls cooped up like this either.  It’s nearly inhuman.”

Dawn gave him an oddly adoring smile.  “You know for a fact that’s how many there are, don’t you?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before addressing the room at large.  “All right, listen up.  Everyone who doesn’t have an adequate sleeping space, gather your kit and meet me out front.”

“What’s going on?” Buffy asked as she and Dr. Pryce came from the kitchen.

Dawn shrugged, then hurried to follow the sorcerer out the door.  He marched with purpose across the lawn and up to the neighbor’s front porch.  Kneeling at the door, he pulled out his wallet and produced two small metal hooks.

“You can’t do that!”

“My dear Slayer,” Ethan sighed, “though your house is lovely, we are being crowded to death.  Most of the neighborhood has been, prudently, abandoned.  These people packed up and left two days ago.  The other side went the day before.  Now,” he stared up at the three women, “if your moral code will not allow me to continue, speak now and I’ll stop.  However, I don’t see how we can hope to defeat any apocalyptic force if we are already at serious risk of killing one another first.”

Buffy looked over to the elder Watcher.  In response Dr. Pryce shrugged and said, “He sounds perfectly reasonable to me, love.  I know the girls can’t go much longer with only two bathrooms to share.”

“Okay,” the Slayer nodded.  “But just this one and the other side of us.  We can’t get too spread out.  And we should put some experienced fighters in each house to make sure everyone’s protected.”

“Agreed,” the older woman nodded.  “I’ll go divide up the girls and organize house captains.”

Dawn added excitedly, “Oh!  And we can have code-names for each house.  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff!”  Her shoulders drooped at the blank stares she got in return.  “Geez.  Ever heard of reading for fun, people?”

Ethan gave her a very serious look.  “Well, if I’m to stay, there has to be a Slytherin.”  His response cracked both of them up as the Slayer and Watcher walked away shaking their heads.

Dawn’s gaze became glued to Ethan’s long, dexterous hands as he worked.  “I didn’t know you could pick locks.  I thought you’d have a spell or something to do it automatically.”

He smirked as he heard the satisfying click.  “Sometimes the hands-on technique is the most pleasurable, my dearest.”  Standing, he pushed the door open.

The younger girl ducked her head to hide her blush.  “You think you could teach me?”

“Not sure the holier-than-thou big sis would like that much.”  They both turned to see Faith strolling up, two more potentials following her.

“You made it,” Ethan stated, his relief buried stoically, but there.

“Yeah.  Don’t tell me you ever doubted, old man?  Oh and, before I forget, I have something for you.”  She swayed up to him enticingly, licking her full lips, and punched him hard in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Ethan fell back against the door frame, shock written all over his face.  The Slayer threw a driver’s license for him to catch.  He glanced at it in bewilderment.

“Do I look like a Gertrude to you?  Seriously?!?”

He began to snicker as she glared accusingly, with Dawn already bent over and howling hysterically beside him.

******

“We’re done, Buffy.  Ethan and I set up wards all the way up and down the street.  If anything with any kind of badness in it even comes close to one of the houses, everyone will know about it.”

“Thanks, Wills.”

Ethan stepped up behind the redhead.  “Don’t thank her just yet, my dear.  You might soon get tired of alarms going off to tell you I’m still hanging around.”

“Believe me, if you’re the worst we have to deal with for a little while longer, I’ll be fine with that.”

The chaos mage frowned, making both Willow and Dawn giggle at his reaction.  “You wound me, Slayer.  I think I’ll have to cause a bit of mischief and remind you of what put me on your villain list in the first place.”

Buffy glared at him for a moment before it shifted into an evil smirk of her own.  “You could do that, Ethan.  But we both know I’ll just use my secret weapon against you.  I’ll send my little sister to be disappointed in you.”

The sorcerer huffed in exaggerated annoyance, but one look into Dawn’s accepting eyes and he knew it was true.  Deep in his heart he also knew that one day those eyes would stare at him with nothing but blame and hatred.  It was how things in his world always ended.  It was his nature.

“Hey, Dawnie,” Buffy said.  “Let’s get everyone out here.  The sun’s about to go down and we’ll only have about half an hour of good light after that.”  Her sister gave a nod and ran inside to spread the word.  It felt strange, having everyone gather on the front lawn, but it was the only place left large enough to hold the entire group and still have any room for demonstrations.

She looked over all the faces as they gathered.  A few as familiar as family, along with many, many new ones.  There were close to thirty potentials now.  It looked like so many as they stood before her.  But she knew these were the lucky ones, the ones who escaped death to make it this far.  Only a handful of the hundreds that once were.

“Listen up!” she called for attention.  “I know you’ve all been working hard.  But some of you still don’t understand why you’re here.  We can tell you all the stories we want, but it doesn’t make all of this any realer.  You feel like you’re stuck in some fairytale, some nightmare.  It can’t be real, right?  A small bunch of girls can’t be the only ones in the world who can stand against ultimate evil.  There can’t be real demons and vampires.  Well, those of you who are new, pay attention.  These next lessons are the ones that will keep you alive.”  Buffy looked toward the house.  “Okay, we’re ready for the guys.”

Dawn nodded and ducked back inside.  She emerged a moment later with Spike and Giles in tow.  The two men walked over to Buffy.  Out of the corner of his eye the Watcher could see the group of girls who had already faced the Turok-Han surreptitiously pushing the newer potentials to the front.

“Are you sure this is entirely necessary?” he grumbled to his Slayer.

“They all have to be ready for what we’re up against, Giles.  Better you guys scare the hell out of them than something that would really hurt them.”

“Come on, Watcher,” Spike elbowed him.  “This is the fun part.”

Giles sighed and turned toward the young group to stand beside Spike.

Buffy began to stroll back and forth in front of them, addressing the girls again.  “You’ve all see these guys around the house, right?  Talked to them.  Super sweet gentlemen, always willing to help you out if you need something.  They couldn’t hurt a fly, right?  Right?”

The Slayer stepped aside and both Spike and Giles vamped-out, putting on the fiercest, most menacing snarls they could.  Several of the girls jumped back, only to be held in place by the more experienced people standing behind.

“Now, if you thought these guys were harmless, look again.  Lesson number one, vampires can look like a human whenever they want.  There are three sure ways of killing a vampire.  Faith, if you’d demonstrate…”  The other Slayer stepped up and began to mime attacking motions on Spike as Buffy explained.

After they had gone through several moves, Rona interrupted, “This is all fine for you guys, but you’re Slayers.  How do you expect us to be able to do any of this?”  The bobbing heads around her indicated that she wasn’t the only one who was thinking this.

Giles caught Buffy’s eye and she moved aside for him.  “You all have much more power than you think,” he told the potentials.  “Strength is only a tool.  Each of you possess innate knowledge, the ability to think through the problem and use your surroundings.  But, even if you weren’t part of the Slayer heritage…  Dawn, if you wouldn’t mind?”

The younger Summers ran forward and faced Giles with a grin.  “You see,” she said as his bright yellow eyes focused on her, “he knows he’s stronger than I am, faster, too.  But then, he always has been.  The thing is, we both know, if he got ahold of me, he could kill me in an instant.  That only makes him cocky, and cocky turns into sloppy, and sloppy means he’ll make mistakes.  His mistakes mean I can beat him.”

Giles lunged at her, but Dawn was ready.  She grabbed his shoulders, planted her feet in his gut, and rolled back, tossing him over her.  He got up as she did and went for her again.  The teenager was able to escape his grasp and throw him off using several more techniques before he finally managed to pin her beneath his much larger frame.  He glowered down at her, preparing to go for her tender throat.

Dawn turned her head to look out at the worried faces watching them.  “Of course, one mistake of our own can make things a little tricky.  But, that’s when we can always count on our secret weapon.  Something that the vampires forget about every single time…”

“Friends,” Willow finished, standing over Giles and holding the blunt end of a stake to his back, over his heart.

Giles looked down at his young friend with gratitude in his eyes, trying to hide his fangs behind lips that couldn’t quit close.  He began moving to let her up, but, to his surprise, she picked her head up to plant a small kiss on the ridges of his brow and smiled up at him.  Again, her boundless acceptance and caring stunned him.

“All right,” Buffy was instructing.  “Two groups.  One with me and Spike, the other work with Faith and Giles.”

******

The night had grown to a deep black.  Though the street lamps were lit, they cast a gloomy glow.  To add some light, Xander and Andrew had built a fire in the empty street.  And, by the time they’d finished the training session, the fire had been stoked to a healthy blaze.  Being in no hurry to split up for the night, dinner was brought outside, and the group was soon sitting around the fire, talking and laughing.

Willow found Giles sitting on the curb a ways down the street in the darkness.  “Why are you out here all alone?  Everyone’s finally getting to know each other with no arguing.”

“I’m happy to watch,” Giles murmured, smirking at the small joke.  “Some of the children are still looking at me like they’re frightened.  I don’t want to ruin their good time.”

“They might have been a little surprised.  I don’t think anyone believes you’d ever hurt them.”

“Still, vampires don’t belong--” Spike’s loud laughter came from by the fire.  “I don’t belong …  It’s better without me.”

Willow frowned at him for a moment, then got up and walked away.  To his surprise, she returned a few minutes later carrying the guitar he’d left with her.  She passed it to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Play for me?” she whispered.

Giles plucked at the strings for a while.  He didn’t much feel like singing.  He looked out at all of the happy faces at the fire.  They all seem so very young, so carefree, just as they should be.  He glanced over into Willow’s eyes.  If only he could take this fight from all of them.  Take the threat of death and apocalypse from all of their young shoulders.  If only he could change the world and keep them all safe. 

His fingers finally settled into a tune.  He had played all the way through the first verse once, when he heard Faith start to clap the beat for him.  She got up, walking around and clapping over her head until others began to join in.  Giles played louder and began to sing.

If I could reach the stars  
Pull one down for you,  
Shine it on my heart  
So you could see the truth:

That this love inside  
Is everything it seems.  
But for now I find  
It's only in my dreams.

As he got to the chorus, another voice joined his.  Ethan’s clear tenor beautifully interweaved with Giles’ rich tones as if they’d never stopped singing together at all.

That I can change the world,  
I will be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.

Ethan got up as Faith danced over and began gyrating in front of him.  He leaned over and pulled Dawn up as well, dancing with both girls.  It was then that someone turned over a couple pales and began drumming the rhythm.

If I could be king,  
Even for a day,  
I'd take you as my queen;  
I'd have it no other way.

And our love would rule  
In this kingdom we had made.  
'til then I'd be a fool,  
Wishing for the day...

Spike coaxed Buffy into dancing.  And Xander, and even Andrew, had groups of ladies bobbing around them.  Faith left Ethen all to Dawn and focused her gazed on the high school principal, who Buffy had begun bringing around frequently.  The tall, muscular man exuded the power and bearing of a Nubian king, and the dark Slayer had noticed.  He took her into his arms, swaying with her rhythmically.

…That I can, change the world.  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.

Several of the girls ran over, pulling Giles and Willow up and back to the impromptu dance floor with them.  They jumped around while he continued playing, pouring his whole heart into the strumming of his guitar and the words he sang as more voices joined his.  They sang out, repelling the darkness and driving away the monsters with the pure joy of their song.

I could change the world,  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world…

Ethan kept dancing as she watched him through the flames.  He could see and feel her, her stillness a stark contrast to the movement all around.  Annabelle’s cold, ghostly gaze never left him.

 

 

____________

A/N – Change the World by Eric Clapton.  Listen here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmnUBCXWzXA>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continued for the 2016 Summer of Giles this June and July.
> 
> All Giles lovers are welcome to come help us celebrate our favorite Watcher at: http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/


	9. Brewing Storms

Ch. 9 –  Brewing Storms

Giles was deep in thought as he walked back into the Summer’s house.  Through the day’s shuffle of living spaces, he and Spike had retained their basement retreat.  A third of the girls now had their own elbow room in the house to the left with Dr. Pryce and Faith to mind their safety.  On the right, Xander and Anya had been designated house captains.  Girls still rushed all around him as he passed through the doorway, but there was a new, less claustrophobic feeling in the air.

He was pulled out of his mental planning by someone coming up beside him and wrapping their arm around his.  Absently glancing over, his senses were instantly filled by the red head resting against his shoulder.  The vampire smiled, but a large part of his mind was assessing their surroundings, very much aware of the glances, grins, and giggles of young girls.

“I finally have my room back,” Willow murmured to him playfully.  “You don’t have to settle for sleeping with Spike anymore.”  Giles raised an eyebrow making her blush.  “N-Not that I’m saying I think you guys have been…  I mean, I didn’t mean that.  I’m just saying you have another option for a roommate now.  One that you can…”  At this point she cut herself off, hot blood rushing to her cheeks and making them glow red as her heartbeat quickened.

“I know what you mean,” he gave a small grin, trying to ease her embarrassment.  Though, with her eyes only focused on him, he couldn’t tell if she was even slightly aware of the whispers around them.  He, on the other hand, could hear every speculative word.  “And you have no idea how much I would love a more comfortable… um, sleeping arrangement.  But I plan to go on an extended patrol with Spike tonight.  The two of us need to make ourselves useful while we can.  And you have all earned a good night’s sleep.”

Willow frowned.  “The wards are holding strong.  We’re safe for now.”

“I know.  I can sense them, too.  That’s what’s giving us the confidence to take a better look at our enemy while sure you’ll be safe here without us.”  Willow huffed her disappointment, and he smiled again knowing she was too pragmatic to argue against his logic.  “Spike and I need to head to the Hellmouth to see if it’s still open.  If so, Dr. Pryce and Ethan are double-checking my research to make sure we can close it.  Hopefully, we can also track some of the First’s forces and make sure no more of the Turak-han have escaped from hell.”

The redhead’s frown teetered on the verge of a pout for a long moment before she sighed, “I get it.  Sounds like the best plan.  Just do me a favor?   Wake me when you guys get back so I know you’re safe.”  She placed a soft hand on his chest, reassuring them both that he had, if fact, made it home to her, safe and whole.

“I’ll let you know.  And I promise to be careful.  If danger should arise, I’ll simply throw Spike at them and run.”

Willow giggled, “You’d better, Mister.”  She stretched onto her tiptoes for a kiss, but at the last second Giles swerved leaving a soft peck on her cheek.

“Ready to get a move on?” Spike called from the opened door.

“Of course,” the Watcher fell into step with him.  “I think we should make our way to the high school first…”

Willow watched with a disappointed frown as they disappeared into the night.  For several moments after they had completely disappeared she remained there, chewing her bottom lip.  Then, suddenly turning on her heels, she slowly climbed the stairs to her empty room, paying no attention to the eyes that followed her.

******

Kennedy looked up when Willow opened the bedroom door.  She was sitting on the edge of the bed, strumming softly on Giles’ guitar.

The redhead jumped and let out a small squeak.  “What are you doing in here?  And how’d you get that?”

“Well,” Kennedy held back a chuckle, “this is kinda where I sleep.  As for the guitar, it got set down by a tree and left.  I figured I’d bring it in before something happened to it.  I mean, we all might be potential slayers, but we’re still dealing with a herd of teenaged girls.  A lot more clumsiness than grace going on.”

Willow chewed her lip in thought for a moment.  “Thanks, I guess.  I figured you’d be the first to claim a whole room for yourself in one of the new houses.”  She shut the door and went to her dresser to find something comfortable to sleep in.

“Naw.  Too much effort to move.  Besides, I’ve built myself a cozy little nest in the corner over there.  And no sense risking a dud roommate when the one I have is so cool.”  She plucked at the guitar a bit more.  “That is, unless there’s some reason for me to…?”

“Not tonight there’s not,” Willow muttered under her breath.

Kennedy watched her busy herself for a few minutes.  “So…  The old man vamp, huh?  Who would have guessed?  And here I thought I had a great radar for when someone’s checking me out.”

Willow swung around with her mouth gaping open.

“Not that I’m judging.  If you love someone no sense not going for it.  That’s what I think.  Just a surprise because all the signs pointed…”  Her eyes trailed over to a framed picture of Willow and Tara kissing.

The redhead followed her stare and finally let out a near sob of a sigh.  “Tara,” she whispered.  Slumping down into her desk chair, she began to speak softly.  “Your radar’s not off.  You should be more my type.  I loved Tara more than anything.  When I lost her, I lost my whole world.  But Giles is a different thing.  It’s like I’ve always loved him.  Since before all the badness happened, when he was still human.  Since before I met Tara.  It feels like I loved him even before I knew how to love anyone else.”  She dropped her face into her hands, muffling her pitiful groan, “Oh, Tara, I’m just a bad lesbian.”

Kennedy began to chuckle, drawing a scathing gaze from between her roommate’s fingers.  “You’re not a bad lesbian.  Who told you love had to be so one way or the other anyway?  You do know that there are people out there who don’t even care about gender, right?  Now, as for me, it’s the girls all the way.  But, if I did find a guy who could do to me what he’s doing to your heart right now...  Well… I could find ways to work around… the problem.”  Willow couldn’t help a giggle at her waggling eyebrows.

The Witch heaved a deep sigh.  “That… isn’t the problem we seem to be having at the moment.  It’s just…  Well, the last time we were together he was so loving and romantic.  He sang just for me.  And he made love to me like no one ever has before.  It was like he thought that was going to be his only chance to ever hold me.  Like we only had that one night…” Willow’s voice trailed off as the memory washed over her.

“I think you might have hit on something there,” the other girl murmured.  “I mean, as far as I can tell, he might have left thinking he’d never make it back.  And then he was right there when the entire Council blew up in front of him.  Not sure if it’s true, but to listen to my Watcher, it was like they were a world unto themselves.”

“But Giles never got along with the Council.”

“You get along will all your family?  Doesn’t mean you wouldn’t care if they suddenly died.  Or were murdered.”

“I guess so.”  A deep frown creased the redhead’s face.  “How could I not realize what he must be going through?  He must have lost so much.  Oh goddess, I’m the worst girlfriend ever.  Here I am worrying about him still wanting to… you know, with me, when, in his mind, he’s probably in the middle of the biggest funeral like ever…”

“Besides trying to take care of everyone here,” Kennedy continued, ignoring the self-flagellating rant.  “I mean, he might say that it’s all up to Buffy, and he believes we can all do this together, but it’s not hard to tell how much he needs to keep us all safe.  Those of us that made it this far, we’re the lucky ones, and he knows it’s not possible for everyone to survive this war.”

Willow moved to the bed and slumped down next to Kennedy.  “He’s always been like that.  Stressing over making sure we were all as safe as possible.  But that’s why I want to help him.  He needs a place to be safe and happy himself.  If I can’t give that to him, how else can I help?”

“Maybe that’s something you both need.”  The younger woman slowly curled her arm around Willow’s shoulder and gently pulled her into the comfort of her side.  “And I’m not trying to suggest you stop trying to give him that safe place, but if you ever need a back-up hug while he’s making up his mind…”

“Everything’s just so much badness right now.  I keep thinking he needs me, but is it me who needs him.  Maybe it’s me who’s being a needy little girl.”  Willow let herself be held in that moment.  She didn’t want to be unfaithful to Giles, but it all felt so comforting.  Steady arms holding her, the warm smell of feminine closeness, and the soft beating of another human heart.

“Everyone needs,” Kennedy whispered.  “Just rest for a while.  Stop worrying so much and he’ll be back to the guy you love before you know it.  I mean, I can only guess at what you guys have gone through so far…  If you’re still together now, what can the devil do to change it?”

******

Spike slapped Giles on the back and started into a trot.  “Pick up the pace, ol’ man.  The faster we check things out, the sooner we get home an’ you can slip into Red’s warm, little… bed.”

“Spike,” the larger vampire growled as he easily stayed alongside, “I’d appreciate you keeping out of my business.  We will thoroughly patrol the town and scout any possible strongholds the First might have set up.”

The blond shook his head.  “You’re planning to end up back in the dungeon with me, aren’t you?”  He swung in front of Giles, planting a hand on his chest and bringing them both to a halt.  “Just what is it you’re fighting for here?”

“We don’t have time for this, Spike.  We’ve already lost too much of the night.”  He sighed at the hard, immovable stare confronting him.  “This is not the time for distractions.  Those young ladies, the world in general, can’t afford it.  They have enough monsters to worry about without thinking too much on those among them.  We belong separate.  A dungeon… as you call, is quite fitting for us.”

“Bollocks!  You’ve spent so much time getting smart it’s made you stupid.  You say you fight for the girls.  Why?  Because you care about them?”

“Of course, I do,” Giles huffed, irritated.

“Caring, sacrifice… fighting.  It all boils down to one thing, Mate.  Love.  The kind that pumps through your veins and makes you do stupid things, take stupid risks.  The kind that turns you into a bloody lunatic and makes someone else the most important thing in your world.  The kind that makes your own existence a reasonable price for their safety and happiness.  Good, evil… it doesn’t matter.  Without passion, we are worth nothing to anybody.”

Reining in his anger, Giles met Spike’s stare.  “Bloody poets,” he muttered.  After a deep breath, he sighed, “I don’t want anyone thinking I’m not taking this seriously enough.”

“Believe me, Mate, you’ll never not be the house grouch.  And they’re a bunch of teenaged girls.  Have you noticed what they read as romance these days?  Being in love with a moody, sparkly vampire is all the rage.”

“Sparkly?”

“Don’t ask,” Spike grumbled.  “All I can say is that some squirrely bint’s lucky I’m not evil anymore.”

“Spike,” Giles caught his shoulder as he began to turn away.  “If the basement’s not good enough for me, why are you still sleeping there?”

A grin twitched on the blond vampire’s lips.  “It’s as close to Buffy as I can be.”  Before Giles could respond, his attention was drawn down the dark street.  A small group of Bringers emerged from one ally and ducked into another.  The Watcher motioned in that direction.  With hand signals, he communicated that he would follow while Spike moved around to flank them.  Each knowing his task, they silently split up and slipped into the darkness.

******

Giles followed silently and steadily, their path as easy to trace as if they had left a fluorescent wake.  He tracked them through two more alleys and to the backdoor of what looked like a business building.  Slowly creeping in, the sudden change to bright light temporarily blinded him.  Before he knew it, they were on him.

It was an ambush.  They were coming at him from all directions.  In the blinding light, he could only catch glimpses.  Flashes of eyeless faces, all flooding toward him with daggers at the ready.  Thundering cracks of gunshots split his ears, but he couldn’t see who else might be there beyond the crushing waves of attackers.  The wounds they inflicted stung as the daggers pierced his flesh, but he raged, taking his enemies apart as fast as they came for him.  Lightning flashed behind his eyes and his head felt like it might explode.  He dropped to his knees in agony.

“Giles!  Snap out of it, Wanker,” Spike’s voice echoed in the darkness.

Giles slowly opened his eyes to see the other vampire kneeling over him.  “Good of you to show up,” he groaned.

“What the bloody hell happened here?”

The Watcher sat up, holding ringing his head.  “What does it look like?  Like a true idiot, I walked into an ambush.” 

“Yeah,” Spike prodded.  “But by who?”

Giles looked around in confusion.  They were in a bar and there were bodies everywhere.  Bodies of patrons, a couple waitresses, and the bartender who looked particularly gruesome splattered all over the wall behind his bar.  But something was missing.  None of the bodies were Bringers.  “I must have killed twenty right here,” he insisted, mostly to himself.  “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Take it easy,” Spike tried to support him as he stood.  “Looks like some of ‘em got their licks in on you, too.”

“Where are the bodies, Spike?” Giles began to sound panicked.

“Don’know.  Maybe the survivors took ‘em.”

“But they never cared about their dead before.”

“You know this thing likes to play the mind games, Mate.  It’s trying to get in your head.”

“That’s another thing.  Whatever It hit me with, they had me.  Why let me live?”

“Listen,” Spike grabbed a stack of bar napkins and pressed them to a puncture wound in Giles’ ribs.  One that could have hit his heart, if knives were still a threat.  “We can sit in this mess and try to figure this out until the sun comes up.  Or we can go check out another trail I found that may lead to something we can actually deal with.  Nothing we can do for these now.”

“Alright,” Giles shook his head, still full of questions.  “I would like something useful to come of tonight’s outing.”

“Yep,” the blond lead the way.  “That sounds more like the stuffy prat I know and tolerate.”

“Spike.  Until we figure out what happened here…”

“No sense getting everyone worked up over nothing.  It’s between us.  Just more tricks from the First anyway, Mate.  Don’t worry so much.”

“Hard habits…” the Watcher muttered.

******

Spike pushed through several thick bushes until he had a good view of the rustic winery building.   He quickly pulled the still distracted Watcher down beside him. 

“Look,” he pointed as small groups of Bringers continually entered and left the wooden warehouse.  “The place is buzzin’ like a massive beehive, an’ what do you wanna bet we’ve met the queen?”

“Why would so many of Its followers gather in one place?  The First has never given us any opportunity to strike a blow that may cause significant damage to Its forces before.”

“Now we’re gettin’ somewhere,” the vampire looked on eagerly.  “This many less Bringers in the world can only mean good things for Buffy and the girls.”

“Wait, Spike,” Giles held him back.  “Something about this place doesn’t feel right.  We have no idea what else is in there and how many there are.  You and I might hold our own in a fight, but we are neither of us indestructible.  Buffy needs us to be prudent when picking our battles.”

Screaming pierced the still night air.  A group of bringers had emerged from a stand of trees across the way, heading toward the building with a teenaged girl in their midst.  She cried, terrified, as they mercilessly shoved her along.

All reason thrown away, the two vampires sprang from their cover.  Before they could break into a sprint, a jarringly calm voice came from behind them.  “Geez, I knew Spike was stupid and reckless.  I expected more from you, Giles.”  They looked back at Angel, just standing there staring at them with his hands in his overcoat pockets.  “I mean, the whole scene couldn’t scream trap more if there was a big neon sign.”

“Angel,” Giles called, motioning him to join them.  “She needs our help.  Between the three of us…”

“You mean that girl over there?” Angel pointed and the others automatically swung back around.  She was standing still now, surrounded by the Bringers, all facing them. 

“Help!” she yelled mockingly.  “Save me, my big, blood-sucking heroes.  I need your cold, dead arms around me.”  The girl vanished, but the Bringers remained, standing motionless, as if awaiting an order, their numbers growing by the moment.

“See?” the voice behind them returned.  “One helpless, little brat and you completely lose your heads.  That’s a monumentally exploitable weakness you have there.”

“You don’t know!” Giles howled, turning on his fellow souled vampire.  “You haven’t held them as they died.”

“Save it,” Spike planted a steadying hand on Giles’ shoulder. “S’not him.  Take a whiff.  It doesn’t smell like a poof.  Broody MacBrooderson always with the flowery cologne.”  He spoke to the apparition.  “That’s your game, right?  You pick your moments of high emotion, or drunkenness in my case.  Those moments when the mind isn’t clear and you can worm your way in.” 

“Oh, take the dunce cap off this one.  Someone finally beat some brains into that bleach noggin?  We know I tried for a century with no luck.  Little brother vampire’s figured me out.  I’d better be scared now.” 

“What’s in the building?” Giles groaned, unsure if he was more upset at his own recklessness or having to deal with the First again.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  Angelus’ smuggest grin crossed his face.  “Nothing of yours.  Perhaps the Slayer had a claim, once.  But now, all mine.”

The Watcher clenched his fists in an effort to calm himself.  “Are you holding more Potentials?”

Angel just laughed.  “I’m surprised you two thought you could sneak around here.  Don’t you understand.  Black hearts are my domain.  I’ll always know when those who belong to me are nearby.”

Spike bristled.  “We have our souls.  Earned fair ‘n square.  We don’t belong to evil an’ never will again.”

“Men have souls,” the First scoffed.  “That only makes it your choice to be mine.  And you’ll choose, as so many have, and will.  The blots on your hearts tell the real truth.  Show me the real you.”

Giles glanced at the Bringers behind them.  “You’re stalling.  Waiting for enough of your hoard to show up to have a chance of killing us.”

“So arrogant,” the First sighed.  “But, if you’re bored with me already, so be it.  Just one more thing.  You can stand here, killing enough of my followers to perhaps make me a tiny bit weaker.  Maybe one of you will live to see what’s actually inside.  But do you have time to take that chance?”  Looking pointedly to the east, the vision of Angel disappeared.

There was the first hint of dawn kissing the horizon.  At the moment the First vanished, Its Bringers moved as one, sweeping toward them.  Giles and Spike glance at each other and made the only choice they could.  They ran.

******

“Where are you going?” Dawn asked, crossing her arms as Ethan slowly turned from the front door with his small travel bag over his shoulder.

The Sorcerer sighed at the care in her accusing eyes.  “May I ask if you’ve put some kind of tracking spell on me?”

“The house isn’t that big.  And you do kinda stick out in this crowd.  I thought you said you were going to stay here.  If you want, you can have my room and I’ll move in with…”

“My dearest child, stop.  You wanted me here, so here I stay.”  Ethan set his bag down and pulled a few torn pages from his back pocket.  “You see.  I found this in the Council files.  It’s written in one of the older Spanish dialects and seems to reference a ‘clue to victory secreted away for the Slayer who may be tasked to stare into the face of truest darkness’.”

“The First?” Dawn whispered.  “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because it’s a long-shot at best and most probably wishful thinking.  The text seems to indicate one of the earliest Spanish missions built on the western coast of the New World.  Since the site of that structure is only a few hours from here, I thought it would be in everyone’s best interest if I just popped up to see if anything might still be there.  No one would miss me.”

“Un huh.  No one would?”

“I’m still not used to having anyone care.”

“You can’t go alone,” Dawn frowned seriously.  “It’s not safe for anyone to be on their own.”

Ethan grinned at her knowingly.  “And what kind of safety would it afford me to run off in the middle of the night with the Slayer’s baby sister?”

“Don’t you ever call me a baby.  And I didn’t mean me.”  She reached out and grabbed Andrew’s arm as he passed on his way up the stairs after a midnight snack.  “Take him with you.”

“What?” Andrew squeaked.  He nervously eyed the older man.

Ethan’s eyes sparkled darkly as they raked along the boy’s body.  “The virgin?  Maybe if I was going on a holiday weekend…  But why saddle me with him when I need to move quickly?”

“Because the First is less likely to get in your head if you’re not alone.  You wanted ‘no one’ to miss you… believe me, he really won’t be missed.”

“I, I, I don’t think…  Where’s he taking me?  I don’t want to be a virgin sacrifice.”  Andrew’s squeak held a hopeful note he was almost sure he did not intend.

“Relax, Boy,” Ethan purred.  “I have never taken anyone against their will.  That’s not to say they don’t eventually come ‘round to my charms.”

“You’re his back-up on a secret mission,” Dawn broke the seeming hypnotic hold Ethan was weaving on the younger man.  “You wanted to make yourself useful?  Make sure Ethan gets back here safe.”

Andrew nodded in a slight daze.  “Ok.  I’ll do my best.”

“I’m sure you will,” the Mage said silkily.

“And, Ethan.  Quit messing with him.”

“Jealous?”

“You wish,” Dawn playful slapped away the hand he extended to her.  “How are you getting there?”

“I don’t think the bleached leach will mind if I borrow these.”  He held out the keys to Spike’s motorcycle.

“He never takes those out of his pocket.”

“Yes.  A worthy test of my skills.  But not too difficult.”  Dawn couldn’t help sharing his wicked grin.  She giggled as he pointedly scanned the darkened room for onlookers before placing a kiss on her cheek and dragging Andrew out the door behind him.

 


	10. Sleeper's Nightmare

Ch. 10 -  Sleeper’s Nightmare

“Ouch!  Take it easy.”

Spike smirked as he continued to bandage the back of Giles’ shoulder.  “Yeah.  Like I remember how gentle you were back in the day.”

“Yes, well… You were still evil at the time.  And I didn’t like you.”  The Watcher relaxed a bit, then tensed at another stab of pain.  “Bloody Bringer daggers!”

“They got you a few good jabs,” Spike replied while frowning at what was obviously a gunshot wound.  “One more down here and we’ll have plastered all your newest holes.  Might have to get you a new wardrobe though.  This shirt’s seen better days.”

“Oh, of course.  That’s the utmost concern on my mind right now,” Giles grumbled.

“I see you guys have something to report from your little outing last night,” Buffy walked down the basement stairs and gave her Watcher a pitying look.

He tried to reassure her with a small smile.  “You could say that.  Ouch!  Damn it, Spike!”

The Slayer chuckled.  “Want me to get Willow down here.  She’s probably a little gentler.”

“No.  I don’t want her seeing me like this… again.  To tell the truth, I was hoping he’d get a move on and finish before you arrived.”

“Done now anyway.” Spike huffed, “And you’re welcome.”

Giles slid on his shirt, conceding a “Thank you.”

“So,” Buffy pulled their attention back, “Ambush?  Or did you just decide you hadn’t seen enough of your own blood lately?”

“Very funny.  Thankfully it was only Bringers.  We found no trace of any more Turok-Han.”

“Well, that’s a step toward the good.  Now, if only we had an idea how to hit the First back while It’s regrouping.”

“Did find something,” Spike perked up.  “Might be a good start for takin’ this fight to the enemy.”

******

“Sunnydale has a vineyard?”

“Yes, Xander,” Giles sighed.  “As usual, you have distilled our report to its most important nugget of information.”

The young man crossed his arms defensively, feeling the amused smiles focused on him from around the crowded living room.  All of the scoobies had gathered for the meeting.  Faith, Wood, and Dr. Pryce were also there listening intently.  The edges of the room were filled with those potentials who wanted to know what was going on, along with those who couldn’t think of anything better to do.

“I think,” Buffy tried to guide the meeting back on track, feeling for both her friend and her Watcher, “What we need to do is find out what the First is keeping there.  I mean, It did go through a lot of trouble to keep the guys away…  It told you they have something of mine.  What if they are holding more girls?”

“But why start with the kidnapping now?” Kennedy wondered, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Willow.  “When they came for us, it was all stabby, stabby first and no chance of a later.”  Giles couldn’t help noticing how close she leaning into his lover and the soft, intimate touches they shared.  His logical side tried to reason that he should be glad if Willow had found another.  Someone her own age… and species.  The demon in him screamed for the blood of his rival.  He fought to quiet the roar in his ears and pay attention to more important things.  

“Maybe they need them for a ritual or a sacrifice,” Anya said matter-of-factly.

“Oh fun…” Rona muttered.

Dr. Pryce spoke up, “We can’t get caught up on it being potentials.  We have no proof of that apart from what the First wanted Spike and Giles to witness.  I don’t mean to discount what you experienced, but you yourselves stated it was proven to be a trap.”

“I happen to agree, Doctor,” Giles announced.  “The First intimated to us that it was something of importance, but for all we know they might be holding your stapler hostage, Buffy.”

The Slayer frowned, “I don’t like taking that chance.”

“If only we could get eyes on the inside,” Faith added.  “Know what we’re getting into.”

Spike huffed, “The wanker pretty much proved it can’t be the two of us doin’ the recon.  It’s worse than walkin’ around with a tracker bullet in my back.”

“And we might be running out of time as we speak.”  Buffy looked around the room.  “They may have an army, but so do we.  As long as we’re only facing Bringers…”

“Buffy,” Dr. Pryce interrupted, “The girls have been training hard, but they’re still a group of young girls.  You wouldn’t be marching in there with a gang of slayers at your back.”

“No.  But I will have two vampires, a rouge Slayer, an ex-demon, some powerful magick, and the few people in the world I trust to have my back through anything.  As for you potentials.  Only those of you who think you’re ready need to come.  If you’re up for a fight, I won’t be ungrateful for the help.”

“I’m in,” Kennedy raised her hand.  Several more girls around the room followed suit.

“That settles it.  You guys start preparing.  By this evening, Spike, Giles, Faith and I will have our battle pla…”

“Buffy!  Look out!”  At her Watcher’s warning, Buffy scanned the room on high alert.  Seeing nothing to indicate danger, she turned back just in time to catch his fist in her face, sending her sprawled on the floor and stunned.

“G!?!” Faith grabbed for his shoulder.  He wheeled around, picking her up off her feet and hurling her into a wall.

 Girls were screaming and rushing to escape the madness and confusion.  Some were unlucky enough to come within the vampire’s reach and paid for their mistake.  Three were knocked unconscious in the blink of an eye.  Another had her arm snapped.  The youngest of their group was jostled into the fray and Kennedy sprung in to push her from harm, earning a side full of broken ribs for the good deed.

Spike grabbed Giles around the middle from behind, trying to hold him, but was hauled over the bigger man’s head and slammed through the makeshift coffee table.  “Get them outta here,” he grunted to Willow.

“Giles, what’s happening?”  Her lover didn’t acknowledge her at all.  “Everybody stay away from him.  Just run!”

“Please.  We’re trying to help you.”  Dawn stood in front of her friend, but his eyes looked right through her.

“Dawn, no!”  Dr. Pryce’s order was too late.  Giles’ strong hands shot out and wrapped around the girl’s throat.  She and Willow clawed at his hands, trying to pull him off the fragile youngster, but he was just too strong. 

The last thing Dawn saw as darkness swallowed her vision was the spark of recognition finally flash in her attacker’s eyes.

******

There were Bringers everywhere.  How did they all get inside so suddenly?  Giles fought for all he was worth, trying to shake them off and find the others.  But they kept coming at him.  Grabbing for him.  Thrusting their angry weapons at him.  He caught one around the neck and squeezed in anger as it clawed at him.

A flash burned his eyes and, as his vision cleared, all he could see was Dawn going limp in his brutal hands.

He released her at once, watching in what felt like torturous slow motion as she fell into the arms of Willow and the doctor.  Both looked at him with fear behind their eyes.  Around him lay bodies of his friends, broken bodies of the very children he had sworn he’d protect.  It was all suddenly too clear.  The blood on his hands was theirs.  The First had unleashed a new and deadly weapon against them.  And it was him.

Knowing only one way to protect them, he turned and ran. 

“Watcher, wait!” Spike tried to stop him.

Giles raced through the kitchen, grabbing his pink blanket, and ran out into the afternoon sun.  He didn’t look back and didn’t stop.  The other vampire could only follow to the door, halted by the killer sunlight.  He looked around franticly for protection of his own, but none was at hand.  By the time he had made a single scan of the room Giles was already long gone.

******

Spike came back to the scene of Dr. Pryce performing CPR on Dawn as the others watched anxiously.  It took several tense, drawn-out minutes before the younger Summers finally took a sharp breath.

“Keep her calm and breathing steadily,” the doctor whispered to Buffy as she moved to start triage on the other wounded.

Willow looked up and saw Spike watching.  “Where did he go?”

“Gone.  Couldn’t stop him.”  The vampire threw his arms up.  “Bolted outta here like a scalded cat.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Kennedy said, holding her ribs and indicating to Dr. Pryce she’d be all right until the others were tended to.

“He didn’t know what he was doing,” Spike tried to defend.

“Hey,” Faith returned to the tightening group of Scoobies.  “You were the only one who didn’t seem completely surprised when the G bomb went off.  Spill it, Blondie, what’s going on with the Big Guy?”

He glanced around nervously.

“Spike, just tell us!” Buffy ordered at him, still holding the sister she’d almost lost in her arms.

“All right.  It’s happened before.  At least, I think it has.  When we were out on patrol, we split up to track some Bringers we saw.  Well… he saw.  When I caught up with him later, he was lyin’ in the middle of a bar surrounded by bodies.  All he remembered was getting ambushed, but there were only human dead.  And those wounds he was sporting weren’t made by any daggers.  Some were from a switchblade I saw on the floor where I found him, and one looked like a bullet from the bartender’s revolver.”

“And you guys didn’t think this was worth sharing?” Buffy spoke in a deadly whisper.

Willow brought a hand to her mouth, quickly rose, and ran out of the room.

“Red!” Spike called after her, but the look in Buffy’s eyes warned him not to follow.  “Look.  The Watcher hadn’t figured it out yet.  He still thought he’d fought off a group of nasties.  And I know that bar.  It was full of doomsday worshipers celebrating the end of the world.  No harm done there.”

“No,” Faith accused.  “The harm was bringing him here when you knew he was dangerous.”

“I thought I could help him before anything happened.  Didn’t expect it again so soon.  What was I supposed to do, leave him out there and vulnerable?”

Xander pointed at Dawn.  “This is better?”

“We have to find where he went,” Spike muttered, agitatedly running his hand over his hair.

“Why?  So he can get another chance at us?” Kennedy add sarcastically.

“I don’t know,” Buffy shook her head.  “Maybe we can keep him here and in chains or something.  Just in case.”

“Yes, of course,” Anya spoke up.  “Because chains worked so well the last time he was evil.”

“Last time…?” Kennedy exhaled.

“Giles isn’t evil,” Dawn forced out in a hoarse voice.  “I saw it when he was him again.  He’s terrified.”

Buffy thought for a moment.  “Spike’s right.  We need to get him back here.  I need my Watcher with me if I’m going to win this war.”

“I said we need to find him.”  The vampire that loved her squatted down to look her in the eyes.  “Pet, if this was happening to me and you told me you needed me, nothing could keep me from being right here and the danger to anyone else be damned.  But we both know he’s smarter than that.  As long as Giles thinks the First can use him to hurt people, he’ll stay as far away from here as possible.”

Tears pricked at Buffy’s eyes as she was caught between anger and fear.  Dr. Pryce stepped into the suddenly silent group with a glass of water for Dawn.  “Sip it slowly, Dear.  Does anything other than your neck hurt?”  Her patient shook her head slowly.

“What are our casualties?” Faith whispered.

“Hardly as bad as it could have been.  We’ll have five girls out of commission for a while, but they are alive.  It’s miraculous considering Mr. Giles’ strength and training.”  The elder Watcher frowned as Willow returned, the stunned look still in her eyes.  “Come, Kennedy.  Let’s find a place you can disrobe and I can examine your injuries.”  Visibly sorry to leave, the potential stood and obeyed.  “After that I’ll be taking everyone to hospital for x-rays.  There’s only so much I can tell from my examinations.”

Xander went to hug his oldest friend.  “You didn’t have to come back.  We understand.”

Willow gave the group an odd glance and suddenly realized where all the pity was coming from.  “After all we’ve been through, you guys really think I’m giving up on him now? We’re going to figure this out and get him back.  Giles needs our help.  That’s what I’m focused on.”

Anya cocked her head.  “Then why did you run off like you were going to vomit?”

“I wasn’t going to… nevermind.  I remembered something Giles had said and I needed to make a call.”  She sighed deeply at the lack of comprehension in the faces around her.  “When Giles got home, he mentioned something about the coven sending him visions.  But, we’ve never actually seen him have one since.  I needed to call Althenea and share a hunch with her.  You see, the coven did try to contact him that way, but only once.  They directed him to Prague and the other Watchers.  The problem was, it took the combined effort of everyone, and when the Seers touched his psyche they couldn’t take the backwash of emotions.  Rage, guilt, fear, love…  Some are still recovering.”

“He said he’d had several,” Buffy remembered.

“We think that they had to pull back so fast that they might have accidently left a backdoor open in his mind.  It’s been like an open wound that the First must have been poking at for a while now.  From what just happened, it’s pretty clear that the First has figured out how to make the visions so real he can’t tell them from reality.”

Xander frowned, “What does this mean?”

“For the Watcher,” Spike growled, “it means now that he’s figured out what’s happening to him, the next time he does get attacked he’ll hesitate to fight back.  And hesitating right now is bad news.”

“Is there any way to close the door?” Dawn asked Willow.

“The coven is working on it.  They’ll call me as soon as they find anything.  In the meantime, I thought I’d put my head together with Ethan and see if we can come up with, at least, a temporary shield for Giles.”

“Huh,” Anya mused.  “Haven’t seen him in a while.”  At her statement the others suddenly realized they hadn’t seen him either.

Dawn sighed heavily.  “He’s not here.  He found a lead in the council papers and went to check it out.  Thought no one would miss him.  Guess he was right,” she added in a mutter.

“And we’ll all be holding our breaths for him to come back,” Xander said sarcastically.

Faith noticed the flash of anger in the younger girl’s eyes.  “Hey, magic man didn’t have to be here in the first place.  So far, I think he’s earned a little trust.  It was stupid of him to go alone though.”

“Oh, he’s not,” Dawn grinned.  “I made him take Andrew with him.”

All of the ladies in the group glanced at each other and spontaneously broke into chuckles.  Anya voiced their collective thought.  “I wonder how fast he became annoying enough to warrant a virgin sacrifice.”

Spike’s eyes went wide and he began patting at the pockets of his tight jeans.  Confirming his realization, he growled, “Bloody pickpocket.”

******

Giles didn’t quite know how he got there, but he was soon making his way through the endless tunnels under the Restfield cemetery.  With each turn his reeling mind became more disoriented, more lost in a twisting labyrinth.  This was fine with him.  If he couldn’t find his way out, he couldn’t be a threat to anybody.

His journey was halted by an immovable steel door set into the stone wall.  A dead end.  The vampire crumpled to the floor and stayed there.

“You gonna hide down here forever?”

Giles didn’t look up at the sound of Buffy’s voice.  “Pick someone else,” he moaned.

“All right,” the clipped English accent of an older gentleman joined him.  “Let it not be said that I’m needlessly cruel.”

The Watcher glanced up to see the face of his old mentor, and often tormentor.  It brought a different kind of pain, but felt somehow fitting.  Quinten Travers smiled kindly back at him.

“How many did I kill?” Giles asked quietly, dipping his head back into his folded body.

“Not as many as I would have liked.  But then, there was still that last part of your consciousness fighting the illusion.  Next time it will be perfect.”

“There won’t be a next time!” the vampire snapped.  “As long as I have a semblance of control I won’t let you use me to cause any more pain.”

“Oh, my boy.  You really think you have a choice?  You were made to cause pain.  You are a perfectly forged weapon.  And wielded by the right master you will bring this world to its knees.”

Giles rolled to a sitting position against the cold, stone wall and chuckled mirthlessly.  “It’s not for you.”

The First visibly started.  “What did you say?”

“I said this weapon is not for you.”

“Insolent…” Travers growled.  “What makes you think you can stop the inevitable?  I am evil.  The original and all powerful.  There is none who can resist me indefinitely.”

Giles slowly and deliberately got to his feet and stared into the eyes of evil.  “This. Weapon. Is not. For you.”

The vision’s eyes glowed red with rage.  “And how do you expect to stop what has already been set in motion.  I will have you.”

“I’ll do what should be done with all weapons too dangerous for this world.”  The Watcher gathered all the power he could into his hands and thrust it at the ceiling of the tunnel.  Lightning flashed, slicing through the darkness and slammed into the rock and dirt.  The earth collapsed, caving in and sealing the tunnel.

******

“Spike?” Wood called as he stepped into the basement.

“Yeah,” the vampire answered absently, making preparations to leave the house.

“I hear you’re going after Mr. Giles.”

“Soon as the sun lets me.”

“I’d like to go with you.”

Spike glanced up at the near stranger.  “Why?  S’not your problem.”

“Helping Buffy and these girls has become my problem.”  The large man gave a small smile.  “Look, it’s dangerous for any of us to venture out alone.  And, I have a feeling you won’t be the only one who wants to find him tonight, but you are the most likely to.”  He stepped closer and lowered his voice.  “I also think you’re the only one who will be able to do what needs to be done if we find Mr. Giles is too far gone.”

“I don’t think I like what you’re saying, Mate,” the vampire growled.

“I’ve been watching for a while now, and I believe there’s one thing that drives your friend more than anything else.  That’s the safety of everyone here.  What will he expect you to do if he is the real danger to them?”

“We can bring him back from this,” Spike insisted.  “Things have been worse before.”

“But you know we can’t bring him back here.”  Wood sighed.  “If someone else finds him first, they won’t be able to do whatever has to be done.  There’s too much love for him, and that makes him a danger they can’t fight.  You and I can.  Just ask yourself what he would do to protect these girls.”  He paused for a moment and turned to leave.  “Think about it.  I’ll be waiting out front at sundown.”

Wood walked up the stairs, leaving Spike to his preparations.

 


	11. The Hunter's Prey

Ch. 11 – The Hunter’s Prey

Ethan walked through the back door into a relatively empty and quiet kitchen.  He couldn’t help noticing the even more oppressively melancholy feeling than normal.

“What happened here?” he asked as Buffy looked up from papers spread all over the countertop.  Her puffy eyes and completely exhausted posture sent a chill up his spine.  “Where’s my little goddess?” was the first terror he managed to articulate.

The Slayer half smiled, hearing his sweet endearment for her sister.  “Dawn’s okay.  She’s at the hospital with some of the others.”

“Another attack?” Andrew peeked around the Sorcerer’s shoulder.

“A whoppa,” Molly muttered from the fridge.

Buffy sighed tiredly.  “Dawn said you guys went looking for a clue on how we can fight this thing.  Please tell me you found something.”

Ethan frowned sympathetically at her.  “There was an ancient inscription hidden deep inside the building.  The monastery had likely been built around it.  They didn’t even know what they were protecting.”

“And…” one of the girls said impatiently as he paused.

Andrew stepped forward.  “All we found was the carving written in Latin using Greek lettering.  Lucky Ethan could read it.”

“Loosely translated, it said…  ‘The weapon is not for you.  She alone may wield it.’  Leave it to the ancients and their bloody cryptic messages.”

“Hey,” Rona stepped up beside Buffy.  “Maybe this weapon thing is what’s at the vineyard.”

“It’s too flimsy to worry about right now.  We need to focus on saving any hostages and finding him.”

Ethan’s eyes narrowed and the Slayer could feel them boring into her.  “Tell me what happened here.”

******

Spike raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that Wood seemed to easily keep up with him as he hurried through the young night.  He could tell that Giles’ only thought was to keep moving away from the Summers’ house and town in general.  There was no attempt to hide his trail at all.

“So,” he began conversationally.  “What makes a bloke like you go from principaling little demons to fighting them?”

Wood had to think for a minute to decipher the question.  “I’ve known about your kind for as long as I can remember.  The high school thing just kind of happened.  Over the years, I noticed that kids often become prey.  It also gave me the chance to work my way here.  All the signs pointed to Sunnydale High being the site of a hellmouth.”

Spike didn’t quite like the growl behind the words ‘your kind’, but wasn’t bothered to pay it too much thought.  “Gotta be a demon yourself or just plain mental to seek out a home on a hellmouth.”

“Is that what brought you here?”

The vampire chuckled.  “Naw.  I came to bag myself another slayer.  Didn’t know at the time she’d be so bleedin’ hard to kill.  Also didn’t know how much she’d change my life.”

“Buffy’s special, isn’t she?”

“To put it one way.”  Spike began to feel the hair rise on the back of his neck as Wood seemed to study him.  “I’m guessing usual story for you.  Saw a monster when you were a kid and mummy and daddy didn’t believe you.”

“I didn’t know my father.  And it was actually my mother who taught me all about vampires and demons.”  The large man stopped walking, making Spike instinctively stop with him.  “She was a slayer.  New York?  1977?”

Spike froze but didn’t look back.  His mind flashed back in time to a city.  A rainy night.   A subway train.  And an epic fight ending with a dead young slayer.  After several moments, he said, “I didn’t know slayers could have kids.”

“I was born before she was called.  She was fifteen and becoming the slayer didn’t make her life any tougher.”

It wasn’t hard for Spike to put the pieces together in his head.  The missing father.  The exceptionally young mother.  The unforgivingly brutal streets.  “And they dare to call us monsters,” he muttered softly.  He slowly began to walk forward again.  “Do you know what the first thing I did after I was turned was?”  Wood’s imposing presence followed behind him.  “I went home to give the same gift to my mother.  She was the only one who’d always been there for me.  The only one who’d ever supported me.  I thought, what better than to take away her pain and let her be with me forever.”  The blond dug a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it.  “I watched my mother turn into the monster I made her.  Then I staked her for it.”

“The remorse of a vampire,” Wood groaned pitilessly.

“Not then…” Spike turned to face him, “but now.  Part of me wishes you’d found me a few years ago.  I’d guess you’ve been hunting me… your whole life?  Back then I would have told you something heartless, like it was too bad your mum put her calling above you.  Too bad she loved coming after me more.  I would have laughed when you attacked me out of rage, and thought it even more poetic when you died just as she did.  But, in the meantime, I fell in love with a slayer and earned my soul.  Where does that put your quest?”

“Do you think your soul makes you an innocent… thing?  You murdered my mother with joy in your heart.  And how many countless more?”

“It’s all true.  And I don’t claim innocence.  I claim changed.  I don’t ask for forgiveness either.  But I do ask for a little time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Buffy’s in the fight of her life right now for a world that doesn’t know or doesn’t care.  She needs as much strength as she can get.  That means mine and yours.  You’ve seen what’s at stake here, and I don’t think you’d risk so much just for vengeance.”

“Spike, you have no idea how many times today I wished it was you who’d gone rogue instead of Mr. Giles.  It would have been the perfect excuse.  Kill you and eliminate the threat to the girls.”

“And you think they would just let you?”

“I’ve been watching.  Who would mourn you?  Buffy might have been upset for a while, but what have you done to earn the love from everyone that he so obviously has?”

Spike fought a deep frown, knowing it was true.  Some might even have helped.  “Yet you have a stake ready for the Watcher now,” was the only comment he felt like making.

Wood sighed heavily.  “Someone still has to.  I was told his story.  He was and is a Watcher first.  Never asked for what happened to him.”

“Very few of us get to ask, Mate.  An’ I’ll lay odds you didn’t get the half of his tale.  Just like you only know a piece of mine.”

“What’s your proposition, Spike.”

“Just wait a few more days, maybe weeks if we’re lucky.  I’ll trust you and you trust me, if only to put the protection of Buffy and those potentials first.  After this apocalypse is over and, if by some miracle, we both survive, I’ll meet you when and where you want.  Then we can try to kill each other, beat each other to a pulp, and see if it all makes anyone feel better in the end.” 

Wood thought in silence for several moments, his calculating gaze sizing Spike up.  “I will have justice for my mother.”

The vampire growled, feeling precious time slipping away.  “Not trying to deny that.  Yes, we both understand… me monster, bad, gurr.  What are you lookin’ for?  A down payment?”

Wood’s huge fist collided with Spike’s face an instant later, sending the blond spinning to the ground with fireworks in his eyes and church bells in his ears.  He shook his head, trying to clear it.  A mistake, as he became sure his brain had been knocked loose.  Spike got to his feet with only a slight wobble and gave the human a confused glare.  Wood held up his right hand, wiggling his fingers inside a set of brass knuckles.

Spitting blood, Spike huffed, “Fine.  You had enough?  Or do we really need to do this here?”

“I know who you are now, Spike.  There’s no place you can run that I won’t hunt you down.”

“Blah, blah, yeah, yeah.  Listen.  One free shot is all you get.  It’s more than anyone ever gets with me.  So, if we’re going…”  He took a threatening step forward.

Wood held up his hands in truce.  “But mom would be disappointed in me if the mission didn’t come first.  You have your deal.  First, we help Buffy save the world.  Then we WILL finish this.”

Spike slowly shook his head and rubbed his swelling jaw.  “You really are the son of a slayer.”

******

The principal looked around as he stepped off the bottom of the ladder.  He had followed Spike into a crypt and was now standing in what looked like a cave made into a lavish bedroom.  “What is this?”

“Used to be my place.”  Spike glanced around as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  Catching Wood’s surprised look, he smirked, “Even demons need a home.”

“Guess I never thought about it.  You’re sure Mr. Giles came this way?”

“Sure as you’re standing there.  The panic must have been pouring off him when he came through here.”  The vampire tossed a heavy-duty flashlight he’d pulled from a chest behind him.  “You’re gonna need that.”

Wood turned it on and followed his guide through an opening in the wall.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.  Sunnydale has catacombs?”

“Kinda comes with the territory in a demon town.  Even if the founder hadn’t spent a hundred years turning this place into his personal hellion’s paradise, you got a lot of species that don’t tolerate sunlight, or the topside in general, too well.  Hence, the diggers and scavengers.  Lots of activity goin’ on under your boneyards.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Hey, you never had a Grunckler demon come up while you’re chowing on a burger an’ berate you for eating his cousin, have you?  They get it.  It’s easy to judge when you’re not hungry.”

“Guess it’s better than you murderers,” Wood conceded.

“Yeah,” the vampire grinned in spite of his soul.  “Not as much fun though.”

“Look out!”  Wood pulled Spike back as he turned a corner and was almost hit by a large rock rolling down a crumbling slope.  “I thought you knew where you were going.”

Spike put his hand against the debris.  “This shouldn’t be here.  I know this tunnel was clear.”

“Cave in?”

“Yeah, but the rock is warm.”

Wood shown his flashlight near the top of the blockage.  “Look at the walls.  Those look like scorch marks.”

“Bloody hell!” Spike cursed.

“Gas explosion maybe?”

“No.  Nobility in all its stupidity.”  He yelled at the wall, “Bloody wanker! You’re not taking yourself outta this fight that easily!  Not when Buffy needs you!”

“You think Mr. Giles is in there?  If he is under all that, wouldn’t he be…?”

“Naw.  It’d take more than a mountain coming down on him.  He’s good an’ buried, but alive…  So to speak.”

Scanning the debris, Wood muttered, “It’ll take us years to shift this.”

“No,” Spike suddenly crowed in triumph.  “I know what’s on the other side.  But we’ll need to swing by your school an’ pick somethin’ up first.”

******

“And you let him go?  By himself?” Ethan accused.

“Hey,” Buffy defended.  “There was no ‘letting him’ anything.  By the time we even figured out what was happening, he was gone.”

“No one went after him?”

“There are search parties out as we speak.  Ethan, you’re not the only one worried.  We love him, too.  But right now he’s dangerous and he can’t be here.  Giles can take care of himself for a while.  He’ll be careful.  He promised Dawn.”

“Stupid girl,” Ethan growled.  “He left here thinking he’d killed Dawn.”

“Did Spike find him yet?” were the first words out of the girl’s mouth as she entered the house.  Her voice still sounded tight, but she gave no other indication of pain.

“I thought they were having you stay overnight for observation,” Buffy sighed at her sister.

Kennedy walked in right behind.  “It’s the end of the world.  They had better things to do than argue with a couple stubborn little girls.”

“Ethan,” Dawn noticed the sorcerer had returned and rushed to hug him.  “Have you talked to Willow yet?  You guys need to find a way to help him.”

“We will, Luv,” he held her close, not caring who saw the depth of his affection.  “But how are you?  Did the doctors check you out thoroughly?  Should you be resting?”

“I’m fine.  Stop fussing like an old lady.  It doesn’t fit your charming rogue persona.”

Ethan couldn’t help his smile.  “Yes, my lovely.”  He glanced back to Buffy.  “Where is our resident witch?”

“She got antsy and went with Faith to check out Giles’ old apartment.  They thought there might be a chance he’d go somewhere familiar.”

“You didn’t go?” Dawn asked with surprise.

“I wanted to,” the Slayer admitted.  “Unfortunately, the First doesn’t believe in sending us one problem at a time and waiting patiently.  Robin spent this afternoon ‘visiting’ the courthouse and managed to dig up some paperwork on our local wine makers.  We’ve only got original blueprints, and who knows what the First’s really doing in there, but it’s a start.”

Kennedy stepped beside her to take a look.  “You’re still planning an attack?”

“Just because we were hit with the biggest distraction possible doesn’t mean we can forget they might be holding girls there.  I wouldn’t be surprised if the First was waiting for a time like this to trigger him.”

Ethan began to mutter, “I step away for one bloody day and…”  He glanced between Buffy and Dawn.  “All right.  I’ll leave the battle planning in good hands with the warriors here.  Dawn, you come with me and fill me in on every detail since my departure.  When Willow returns, please inform her that we’ll be, as usual, with the books.”  With that, he and Dawn scurried off.

After they had left the room, Andrew wandered over to the counter.  “So, what do we think, troops?  Frontal assault?”  He didn’t seem to notice the astonished and very annoyed glares leveled at him.

******

“I didn’t even know the school had an acetylene torch,” principal Wood said.  “How did you?”

“They spared no expense.  Even in the metal shop,” Spike answered, lighting the aggressive flame.  “And I’ve spent a lotta time hanging out in your basement.”  He glanced back into a reproachful glare.  “Buffy and the nibblet might’ve needed me,” the vampire shrugged dismissively.  “Better look away.”  Flipping a set of dark goggles over his own eyes, Spike began to guide the flame along the seam of the heavy metal door.

“What was this put here for anyway?” Wood nearly shouted, his back to the blinding light.

“Who knows.  Thing prolly hasn’t been touched in half a century.  Been stuck fast as long as I’ve been here.”

“You’re sure he’s in there?”

Spike spun around, waving the torch dangerously.  “Look this is gonna take a while.  Why don’t you go sit in the corner like a good boy?”

The big man bristled at the tone, but stood quietly as the vampire continued his work.

“That’s it!”  The announcement came so suddenly after a long wait that it made Wood jump.  “Grab hold and help me pull.”

Together they put all their strength into the door and felt it budge.  On the count of three they gave one more huge yank.  The solid door groaned in protest and swung open.

“Mr. Giles?” Wood coughed as dust poured out of the darkness beyond.

Spike rushed in, leaving the man alone for several tense minutes.  The atmosphere inside was too oppressive for any human to tolerate.  Wood began to hear the sounds of stones and dirt being shifted, then the distinct sound of struggling.  Soon after, he heard the shuffle of something heavy being dragged.

“Stop squirming, you daft prat,” Spike grumbled as his hunched back appeared in the doorway.  The principal bent to grab one of Giles’ shoulders and help pull him out.

“Let go of me!”  The Watcher flailed wildly before getting unsteadily to his feet.  “You should have left me in there.  It was best for everyone.”

“Bollocks!” Spike spit back.  “You think you get to sit this one out while the rest of us do all the dirty work?  You got another thing comin’.”

“Spike, I can be manipulated by the enemy.  I’m a threat.  Threats must be eliminated.  That’s how wars are won.”

Wood swallowed hard at the cold logic.  He knew it was the truth.  “I understand, Mr. Giles.  But perhaps we can mitigate the danger you pose until a solution can be found.”

“Yeah,” Spike added.  “The magick makers are figuring it out.  They say there’s a hole in your head and they just need to find the right plug.”

Giles ignored the blond’s comment and looked hard at the imposing demon hunter.  “And how will you mitigate a threat you do not comprehend?  You cannot begin to understand the danger that I am.”

Spike stood tall in the face of his anger, demanding his attention.  “And I can’t let you lock yourself away when Buffy needs you.”

He almost stepped back at the flash of rage in the other vampire’s eyes.  “Buffy never wants to see me again after what I’ve done.”  He bowed his head to the floor, his eyes clenched in despair, and whispered, “Tell me their names.”

“What?”

“Those that I… that I killed.  Please.  Tell me their names.”

“Watcher…” Spike’s tone softened when he finally understood, “Rupert, they’re all going to be fine.  You haven’t killed anyone.”

“Dawn?” Giles’ eyes sprang up, flooding with hope.

“Nibblet’s tougher than you give her credit for.  She was out for a minute and came right back worried about you.  As usual.”

The Watcher let out an uncontrollable sob of joy.  “Yes, but…  But I can’t go back now.  Not when I won’t be sure of any attack or if trouble arises.”

“We know.  We’ll find somewhere secure for you.  Somewhere that’s not a hole in the ground.  Then me and the man mountain here can go back and tell everyone you’re safe.  Won’t be surprised if Red has a cure ready for you by then.”

“Neither would I.”  The voice of Buffy came from the open tunnel behind them.  “That’s why I can’t let you two reunite.  Thanks for digging him out for me though.  That was a very silly thing to do, Giles.”

Before anyone could voice what they all knew, a dozen Bringers rushed past her.  Spike and Wood went into fight mode, but Giles stepped backwards.

“Come on, Watcher.  We can take this lot.”

“No,” Giles shook his head.  “I can’t be sure.  I can’t risk hurting…”

His two rescuers fought with all their might, but the swarm engulfed them.  No matter how many they felled, more minions were on them.  They lost sight of Giles completely.

Wood had just disarmed and disabled another when he heard Spike call out.  “They took the Watcher.  This way.  We can’t lose them.”

The demon hunter managed a glimpse of the bound and blanketed prisoner being carried along on an irresistible wave.  He and his companion bulldozed a path through their remaining attackers and followed.  They raced through the underground maze, never quite able to catch the surprisingly fast kidnappers.  Finally making it to the surface, Spike recoiled in pain.  The sun had returned.

“Go,” he pushed Wood forward.  “You have to find where they’re taking him.  Then go get Buffy.  Slayer’ll know what to do.  Tell her I’ll be there when she needs me.”

With a quick, sure nod, Wood continued on, tracking his prey.

“Blinded by the light again.  Huh, Spike?” Buffy cooed in the vampire’s ear.

He chuckled, rolling into a seated position on the cold floor and calmly lighting a cigarette.  “You’ve done it now.  You think the Slayer was miffed when you took me.  Just wait ‘til the whole lot comes after you for stealing their Watcherman.”

“Let then come.  Things have already been set in motion.  Things your tiny demon mind can’t begin to comprehend.”

“Yeah, well.  I comprehend enough to tell we’re getting under your skin.  Those meddling kids keep bollocksing up your plans.  I’ll put my money on ‘em doing it again.”

The vision disappeared, leaving Spike to wait out another interminable day.

 


	12. Night Terrors

Ch. 12 – Night Terrors

“What should we look for first?” Dawn asked Ethan as she picked up a book.  The Sorcerer gazed at her for a long moment with deep affection, and a touch of sadness, in his eyes.  “What?” she couldn’t help the urge to squirm under his intense stare.

“How did I let you do this to me?  I am meant to be a drifter, a meddler, even a villain, and the thought of you getting hurt makes me ready to fight the devil himself.  I was resigned and, might I add, very happy being who I was.  And now, well look what you’ve done.”

“I don’t know,” the girl blushed at the sincerity in his voice.  “Maybe you weren’t as happy as you thought.  Maybe this is who you’re really meant to be.”

Ethan’s small smile still held some sadness she didn’t understand.  “I want you to have this.”  He lifted a thin chain holding a crystal pendant from his own neck and placed it gently around hers.  “It’s a protection charm.  It’s brought me through some… let’s say questionable situations.  Now I’d feel much better knowing it was watching over you.”

Dawn lifted the crystal to look at it.  It was cut into a small polished disc shape, but the closer she looked the more and more tiny crystals seemed to appear inside.  They reflected the colors of the rainbow, and what seemed to be a drab, ordinary surface was revealed to be complex and beautiful.  “Thank you,” she whispered, unsure what else to say.

“Ethan, you’re here,” Willow broke the mood when she hurried into the room.  “Did they tell you what happened?  We need to find a way to shield him from the First.”

“Yes,” he nodded, reluctantly shifting his focus to Willow.  “Dawn has filled me in on Ripper’s current predicament.  And I think I have a solution.”

******

Wood came through the front door so hard it sounded like he might have wrenched it from its hinges.  The room full of girls jumped as one.  “Where’s Buffy?” he gasped for breath.  They pointed toward the kitchen.

“Did you find him?” the Slayer asked, everyone in the house now drawn to the commotion.

The man was bent over, sucking in oxygen.  He nodded in an attempt to answer before he could speak.  “We… we were attacked.  They took him.”

“Took Giles?  Against his will?” Anya raised her eyebrow in astonishment.  “Did they have a tank?”

“No.  They just had us outnumbered and caught in a bottleneck.  And I think the First knew It had your Watcher so frightened of himself he wouldn’t fight back.”

“He let them take him?” Buffy yelled indignantly.

“Buffy, he’s confused.  For all he trusted his senses, they were a bunch of you coming to greet him.”  Wood’s voice softened as he tried to defend the actions he could easily understand.  For those of a certain size and strength, some fear of accidently causing harm is a necessary precaution.  “When we found him, he wanted us to tell him who here he’d killed.”

“You told him we were fine, right?” Dawn asked worriedly when she entered the room.

“Of course.  And we told him Willow was finding a cure.  But that’s when the First showed up and said It couldn’t let that happen.”

Faith crossed her arms in frustrated anger.  “Just tell me you followed them.”

Wood nodded.  “The vineyard.  If we didn’t know what they were keeping there before, we do now.”

“That’s final,” Buffy announced.  “We go in at sunset.”

“Do you think he’s all right?  They won’t…” Willow asked softly.

“There was plenty of chance to take all of us out,” Wood replied.  “The First want’s him alive.  Not that that’s a big comfort.”

Buffy clenched her jaw, remembering how she’d found the First’s last prisoner.  “Where’s Spike?  We’re gonna need him.”

“He promised he’d be there when you do.”

******

“You can’t bench me!” Kennedy stepped in front of Buffy, forcing her attention.

“First, yes I can.  I’m the Slayer.  And second, you have three cracked ribs.  It’s stupid to go into a fight wounded.”

“Has that ever stopped you?”  She glanced around at the other Scoobies preparing their weapons.  “Any of you?”

“That’s different!”  Buffy sighed in frustration.  “There was no one but us.  We had no choice.”

“I won’t need protecting.  I’ve been kicked harder by a horse and climbed right back on.  And you need me.  You and Faith are going in with the first wave.  You need someone back with the reinforcements.  I’ve been training these girls for weeks.  I know what they can do.”

“Dr. Pryce can…”

“…Will have her hands full at the time.”

“She’s right, Buffy,” the elder Watcher commented, stuffing bandages into her medical bag.  “As a leader, you can’t be preoccupied with possible casualties, but a medic’s job on a battlefield is their only concern.”

“Fine,” the Slayer surrendered.  “You keep back the less experienced girls and try to help the doctor.  And Kennedy… keep Dawn back with you.  She’s as bull-headed as you are.”

The oldest potential nodded.  “I’ll tell her I need her help calming the younger girls.”

******

Buffy, Wood, and Faith ducked back into the rows of grape vines after scouting the perimeter of the warehouse.  “All right,” she said as quietly as possible while still being heard by the large group gathered around her.  “Looks like there’s only a couple of guards at the front doors.  But we have to expect they know we’re coming.  Stick to the plan, listen to your leaders.  Your job is to distract the Bringers long enough for us to grab Giles and anyone else we find.  Don’t let them separate you.  If you get overwhelmed, retreat to Kennedy and the reinforcements to regroup.  No one expects any of you to take down a mess of dagger-wielding freaks by yourselves.”

“Any orders for me?” Spike appeared at her side, as promised.

The Slayer smiled at him, showing her slight relief.  “Just follow me in and do what you do.”

With his nod, they split up and moved out.

******

Giles’ head hung in front of him as he stood, his arms outstretched and secured tightly to a thick crossbeam behind him.

“Oh, cheer up,” Buffy chirped at him.  “Aren’t you people happy being the good little martyr?  I thought it was everything you Watchers always wanted.  Wait, that’s right…  You’re happiest turning young girls into martyrs.”  The First waited for a reaction, but got nothing.  “Geez, even Spike was more fun.”

Giles slowly lifted his head.  “Are you going to dispose of me soon?  Because as far as torture sessions go, you aren’t even making my top five.  I’m a bit bored.”

“There’s that spirit I was afraid we might have lost.  And how many times do I have to not kill you before you get that I don’t want you dead?”

“You should,” Giles said steadily.  “I swear I will be instrumental in sending you back to the pit you crawled from.”

“You and what army,” the First teased in Buffy’s most childish voice.  She cocked her head.  “Oh, that one.  Took ‘em long enough to come after you.”

“No,” Giles shook his head.  “I trained Buffy better than that.  They know better than to risk themselves coming here for me.”

“Ya’ think?”

“Whatever it is you’re trying to trick me into, it won’t work!”

The First laughed and vanished just as the doors across the length of the large warehouse burst open.

******

Buffy scanned the huge open space with an expert eye.  She could see Giles bound up on a raised deck all the way on the far side, hung out as bait.  There were scattered groups of Bringers between them, and more coming from hidden places to fill the warehouse.  She heard the loud crack of a side entrance being breached by Faith’s team, and ordered her own forward.

The fight was chaotic, with both enemies and friends in constant motion all around.  But, to a slayer, each encounter didn’t seem like much.  The Bringers were attacking one by one and being defeated systematically.  Yet there was always another to take his place.  It all gave the effect of winning while, in reality, they were merely inching toward their prize.

Faith’s team wasn’t doing much better.  Their opponents were fighting as a swarm and not a unit.  Like hornets, easily dealt with one by one, but everywhere and coming from all directions.  No one noticed when Ethan ducked behind a row of casks.

“It’s time,” Diedre appeared beside him, making him jump.  “You are ready.”

“Yes,” Ethan hissed.  “I mean, I know the spell.  But the ingredients are so difficult…”

“Leave that to me.  Just get yourself into position.”

“You’re making a mistake,” he looking seriously into the First’s eyes.  “Ripper might come in his extremes, but he is always Ripper.”

“I’ll take my chances.  What do you care, Sorcerer?  You’re about to get all you ever wanted.”

“Just a friendly warning,” Ethan quipped.

Diedre’s eyes grew dark.  “Just move, slave.  And do as you’re told.”

The First disappeared and Ethan made his way to a hidden corner behind Giles.  Bringers, eerily still and quiet, stepped aside to let him pass.  Alone, in relative peace, he cleared his mind and focused his magicks.

“I call on the elements, darkness and dread.  On the gods of pestilence, hunger, and pain.  I call on the constants of rot and decay.  Hear me.  Hear me.  Come to my aid…”

***

“Buffy!” Dawn rushed into the chaos of the warehouse.  “They attacked from behind.  Scattered us.  The girls ran.”

“Stay with Xander,” her sister ordered.  “We get Giles, then find everyone else.”

Dawn let out a blood-curdling scream as several Bringers converged on her.

The tide suddenly turned against them and a loud roar echoed through the building.  Giles couldn’t watch everyone he loved attacked in front of him anymore.  He strained and lunged forward in anger.  An ear-splitting crack sounded when the beam holding him let go from its heavy fixtures.  He swung it side to side, knocking eyeless priests down in great swaths.

Glaring at the ropes that bound him, he called out, “Exsolvo!”

The beam dropped from his back with a resounding thud and he waded forward into the large force rushing to stop him.

***

“With the fires of rage and bloodlust, a siren to guide you true,” Ethan continued, “I bring forth these offerings.”

Two Bringers came in dragging a young potential.  Ethan shut his eyes as one lifted his dagger and drove it into her heart.

“The heart’s blood of the innocent.”  He pressed his hands to her chest, her blood still warm as it spread to them.  “The willing sacrifice of the hated foe.”  He dipped his hands into the gaping wound of another provided body, a priest Giles had obviously just killed.  “And the foul hands of the betrayer.”

Ethan stood, emerging from his hiding place and slowly approaching behind the dangerously raging Watcher.

“With the free-given power of evil most pure, I cast you from this vessel of flesh.  I cast you into the well of darkness where no light shall penetrate.  I cast you into the place most hidden where none shall search and none shall find.  I cast you there.  I cast you out!”

At that moment, he felt the First enter his body and more power than he had ever known possible flow through every inch of him.  Ethan staggered a step, the rush almost overwhelming him, then lunged forward, pressing his blood-soaked palms to Giles’ back.

The Watcher’s scream of agony was visceral, seeming to shake the very foundations of the building.  Tendrils of the blackest clouds shot in from every direction and whirled around him dispelling red lightning in their wakes.  Dark, grasping hands emerged from them, lifting him into the air and tearing at him as he seized in pain.  They forced their way in through his mouth, nose, and eyes as he screamed.  When they had claimed their prize, the vampire was dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap.  The darkness swept on, swirling once around Ethan, and evaporated into nothing.

The battle had halted.  All silent and focused on the spectacle before them.  Breaths held, they watched in awe and disbelief.

Then he stood.

He stood to his full, impressive height and wore the wide, delighted grin that only mad-men can achieve.  His shining eyes scanned the battlefield before him with pure, lustful excitement.

“Get them out!” Faith called to Buffy and the others, the first to process and accept what had happened.  She ran at him, hoping to buy time.

Magister laughed, joyfully watching the magick that gathered in his hand and casting it toward her, sweeping away any Bringers that might have impeded her progress.  He held the same hand forth to catch her as she approached, pulling her into an intimate embrace.  “I’ve missed you,” he rumbled against her.

“Yeah?” she purred as she swayed seductively against his body.  “Been a while for me, too.  Wanna fix that?”

“What are you doing?” the ghost of Justin appeared beside him.  “She’s obviously trying to distract you.  The rest are escaping.  Do something, you big oaf!”

Magister rolled his head lazily to look at the First and smiled.  “Patience,” he whispered.  “Some things are too enjoyable to rush.”  Turning his attention back to Faith, he took her in a kiss so aggressive it drew blood.

***

Ethan shook his head to clear it, the buzz of the powerful magick slowly fading.  He glanced around and his gaze settled on Dawn, standing in the distance.  The girl’s eyes were fixed on him, filled with only hatred and betrayal.  His stomach twisted and lurched, but a tickle of immense power meandered through his being.

He couldn’t help a chuckle as he stood and stared down at the two pitiful armies squirming like insects before him.  Ethan bent and picked up the huge beam, that had been Giles’ prison, with ease.  He lifted the hundreds of pounds of wood and steel above his head and flicked his wrists, tossing it into the churning swarm of Bringers standing between him and his recent allies.

***

Wood barely dodged the beam as he was racing forward, trying to get to Faith.

“You still taste of fire, my dark beauty,” Magister rumbled to the girl still crushed against him.

“I am sorry about this, Mr. Giles,” both of their attentions were drawn to the murmur of the demon hunter.  He stood about ten paces away, a crossbow raised in his right hand and ready to fire.

“Robin, no!” Faith tried to warn.  “You don’t understand.”

Magister’s hand shot out as if he was grabbing at a throat.  Wood was caught up by an invisible force, struggling to breathe as his feet lifted off the floor.  He fought to re-aim the crossbow, determined to take the shot.  With the slightest movement of the vampire’s head, he was forced to drop the weapon, his right arm snapping brutally in one place, then a second.

***

Spike glanced back at the agonized shriek.  “Finish getting them all outta here,” he told Buffy, knocking another minion cold before sprinting across the warehouse.

***

“Hey,” Faith cooed, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.  “He’s not even a bug you need to swat.  I’ve missed you, Baby.  Don’t keep me waiting.”  She made a show of unbuckling her belt.

“All in good time.”  Magister let his arm slip from around her as he stepped toward his prey.  “I remember you,” he purred, bemused.  “You were going to mitigate the danger posed by… Mr. Giles.  How do you think we’re doing with that?”

***

“You bastard!” Xander screamed at Ethan as he shoved the last of his potentials out the side entrance.  “I knew it.  I knew we could never trust you.”

The Sorcerer laughed loudly.  “So, the boy who sees saw through me.  Isn’t it sad that he’s too much a clown to be taken seriously by his friends?”

“I swear I’ll kill you for this!”

“Let’s see if they notice this?” he quipped.  Ethan stepped forward, lightning leaping from him like a human Tesla coil, and mimed swinging a huge hammer at the ground.  Cracks formed at the spot of impact, radiating out through the building.  The ground shook violently. 

Willow’s scream echoed through the rumble, “Xander, watch out!” 

One of the wine casks perched high on a rack above him shook loose and began crashing down.  Off balance, Xander couldn’t completely dodge the huge barrel and was clipped in the head.  He fell to the floor in a heap, wood and liquid exploding around him.

“Kennedy, help me!” Willow called as she ran to get to her childhood friend.  The potential responded, moving that way as quickly as possible.

***

Magister moved closer, looking the large man up and down with a smirk of amusement. 

“You’re what he was afraid of,” Wood rasped, still struggling for air.

“Oh, he was afraid of so many things.  It’s a wonder he ever got out of bed.”  His attention was snapped away by Willow screaming the name of another.  “But, what a delightful bed it is,” he murmured lecherously.

Using this moment of distraction, Wood plunged his left hand under his coat and pulled out a stake, readying it to strike.  Before he could drive it forward the demon hunter’s second arm was as effortlessly mangled as his first.

“Wait,” Faith tried to wedge herself between them again.  “He means nothing.  Killing him won’t even be a second thought to the others.”

The vampire grabbed her by the throat and held her back tightly to his chest so she was staring at Wood.  “Lying doesn’t suit you,” he hissed in her ear.  “This one lusts for you.  You’ve sensed it.  You’ve returned it.”

“Slim pickin’s, Big Guy.  You’re a hard act to follow.”

“Maybe next time you’ll remember that before you betray me.”

“I wasn’t even there…”

He tightened his grip on her throat, silencing her.  “Same mind.  Same memories.  If he knew, I know.  Stupid doesn’t suit you either.” 

“Let her go,” Wood groaned.

“Has the lust grown to caring?”  The vampire chuckled.  His hand slid slowly down her body and into her loosened jeans.  “For this baggage?”  Her head fell back against him at the obvious physical pleasure he produced.  “This worn station of so many comings and goings.”

“Please,” Faith breathed.

“Yes.  I care,” her would-be suiter growled.

Magister glanced slightly to the side.  “I wouldn’t try, Spike.”

The other vampire halted his approach from behind.  “Oi.  Poof may have let you scare the spine outta him.  You were just lucky they didn’t call me in the first time.”

“You’re right, you might have added… something.”  Magister made a point of turning his gaze back to his prisoners, letting Spike know he was not considered a threat.

The blond bristled at the plain insult.  “I never wanted to hafta take you down.  Grown fond of the Watcher.  But he’d be the first to tell me…”

“Shut up!” Magister ordered.  “You dare threaten me?  You, the only vampire in history ever to castrate himself?  Maybe you should run away like all the other helpless children.”

“Speaking of,” the First tried for some attention.  “That’s exactly what you’re letting them do.”

“Vanish, Ghost!” It’s new champion barked.  Justin huffed angrily and disappeared.  “I’ll tell you what, Spike.  I’ll let you choose.”

“Choose what?” Spike called, fighting his instinct to attack and trying to buy time until he could formulate a better plan.

“I’m hungry.  Very hungry.  You and he may settle for base subsistence on the blood of beasts…  But my hunger runs so very deep.”  He brought his hand back up the Slayer’s body and slipped two fingers into his mouth.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Spike carefully maneuvered into a position to see both captives.

“Choose one to live and one to die.”

The blond vampire’s gaze shot back and forth between Faith and Wood.

“Me, Spike,” the dark Slayer bucked against the iron grip holding her.  “He’s fed off me before.  I’ll be all right.”

“I don’t think he’s bluffing, Luv.”

“No.  I know his plan.  He wants to keep me as his pet slayer.  As long as he keeps me alive, no more can be called.”

“Aren’t we a smart little bitch?” Magister hissed, pressing his lips hard to her ear.  “But things have changed.  All those who might be called are gathered here.  I can simply make my way through them one by one until a new slayer proves to be as… enjoyable as you were.  Younger, unsoiled, more pliable.”

“The mission…” Wood ground out through his pain and breathlessness.

Spike knew the words were meant for him.  He met the demon hunter’s eyes and saw the resolve in them.   His own returned understanding and respect.  It was strength they needed, and the strength of a slayer outweighed a mortal man, even a souled vampire.  The mission…  Protect the Slayer line.  Protect the world.

“Him…” Spike’s announcement interrupted Magister’s teasing.  “Take the man mountain over there.  Just makes sense.  More blood for you.”

The sparkling green gaze swung lazily over to him.  “Who could have predicted?”  He whispered in Faith’s ear, “Can you think of any reason Spike would choose to sacrifice your ‘friend’?”

“Because they’re both stupid.  They think they need to protect me.”  Faith flashed angry eyes at them.  “I’m a Slayer!  I can handle him.  And he may be talking big, but he still wants more than to kill me.”  She stretched her hand back and cupped the large bulge that had been pressing against her the whole time.  Quickly turning her head to catch his lip in her teeth, she purred, “You know no little virgin girl is gonna treat you right like I can.  Just send these distractions away so we can get started, Baby.”

Magister chuckled, extending her flirting into a full kiss as she continued to stimulate him.  Pulling away only when she was left breathless, he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, “You’re wrong.”  Dropping her unceremoniously to the floor, he stepped toward Wood.  “Besides, Spike has made his choice.  He’s chosen to let this man die.  Mr. Wood, mild-mannered principal of Sunnydale High School.  Spike, a vampire who spread terror through history.  A slayer of Slayers.  One of whom was charged with the protection of New York, and who fell to Spike’s hand.  A slayer named Nikki Wood.  A slayer who left behind her small son, Robin, to be raised by her Watcher.  A good man, the boy’s love and respect for him has extended to all Watchers.  A sentiment that perhaps caused his fatal error tonight.  When old enough, the Watcher trained this boy so he could devote his life to tracking down and destroying the monster that killed his mother.  Funny how Spike’s choice conveniently eliminates a threat to himself.  Is it not?”

Spike froze as Faith stared at him.  “How?” Wood breathed.  “I didn’t even tell Mr. Giles.”

“My alter did know how to do his research.  He figured it out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Faith accused.

“We made it square,” Spike swore.  “It’s not why…  You know what?  Why don’t you take me, you pompous prat?  You wanna kill someone who’ll make a statement, shake up the team?  Here’s your bloke!  You’ve already taken him outta this fight for good.  Prolly never lift a stake again in his state.  So, deal with someone who won’t rest until he sees you as dust.”

Magister’s laughter echoed off the walls.  He turned a dark gaze on Spike.  “But you forget.  I’m hungry.”

“Spike!” Buffy called, holding back a wave of Bringers while the last of their group carried Xander away.  “We have to get out of here.”

“Excellent idea,” Ethan chirped.  With a sweep of his hand, both Spike and Faith flew into the air and across the building to crash through Buffy and out into the night.

The last thing they saw as they were expelled was Magister wrenching Wood from the energy that held him and savagely ripping into his throat with hungry fangs.

 


	13. Aftershocks

Ch. 13 –  Aftershocks

Ethan laughed again as the surviving Bringers seemed to filter away through unseen cracks and holes.  He felt euphoric.  The creaks and pains of his aging body were a distant memory.  Strength and power coursed through him as freely as his own blood.  This gift of the First was beyond anything he could have imagined or hoped for.

He turned to see how his vampiric friend was faring and was caught up by the throat.  The powerful hand squeezed him pitilessly and slammed him back against a support pillar.  Momentary terror melted into elation as Ethan felt no pain, no breathlessness, not even a pinch of discomfort.  He couldn’t help another round of joyous laughter.

“Cackling hyena,” Magister rumbled.  “You caged me in that mewling, pathetic corpse.  Give me one reason I shouldn’t crush you like the insect you are right now.”

“I’ll give you three,” Ethan chuckled, unshaken.  “I was not your jailer.  Merely a simple battery that was tapped into.  And, if you remember, at the time, you were on the verge of killing anyway.  Not much incentive for me to resist.  As for now, if you haven’t figured it out, I’m the one you have to thank for your release.  You have no more cause to fear your other side.  In fact, some appreciation might be in order.”

“And the third?”

Ethan’s elation came back full force, blossoming into a high-voltage version of his smuggest grin.  “I don’t think you can.”

“You little…” Magister squeezed harder, but nothing happened.  He picked the sorcerer up and hurled him bodily into a wall with such force some of the roof broke loose and tumbled down onto his victim.  The vampire approached with a smirk, but it faded when he pulled Ethan from the rubble unscathed.  Wrapping his fangs around Ethan’s throat, he bit and gnawed to no avail.

“Oh, Ripper,” Ethan purred with glee, grinding his hips into the bulge his assailant was still sporting, “If you want me, all you have to do is ask.”

Magister pulled back and spit the taste from his mouth for show.  “I would sooner fuck a corpse,” he growled.

“Take your pick.”  Ethan pushed out of his grip and spread his arms to indicate the carnage around them.  “Young or old.  Boy or girl. Friend or foe.  I have to admit, your coming out was quite the affair.”  He spun back to face the vampire.  “I am now the living vessel of the First Evil.  I have strength and power equal to and beyond your own.  If you still crave your little witch queen, then have your pet, but there is only one you should look to, to stand at your side and rule this world.”  Ethan’s eyes began to glow as he let the power swirl around him.

A blast of energy plowed into him and threw him across the room, punching another hole in the wall.  He was right back inside and started pacing purposely toward Magister, a knowing smile dancing on his lips.  “Feeling playful, are we?”

“Boys!” Buffy’s voice demanded their attention.  “If you’re almost done with lover’s playtime…  You might want to come with me.  The two of you’ve done a good job of making swiss cheese of my building and one of you is about to get a little too hot under the collar.”  The First turned and walked down a hidden staircase.

The two evil powerhouses glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.

******

Buffy walked slowly through the intensive care ward of the hospital.  In every room were familiar faces.  Allies, innocents, friends.  She stopped outside Xander’s room.  Unable to force herself to go in, she watched and listened. 

Willow was at his side, his hand tightly grasped in her own.  Anya was at the other, uncharacteristically quiet and subdued.

“Shh.  Slowly…” the redhead whispered to him.

“What…?” Xander ground out groggily as he came to.

“You’re in the hospital.  You took a little knock on the head.”  Willow did her best to hide the crack in her voice.

His unfocused eyes slowly roamed the ceiling above him for some time before he breathed, “I can’t see.”

His childhood friend caught the sob trying to claw its way out of her throat.  “The, um…  The doctors said this might happen.  But don’t worry.  They’re sure--”

“Willow?” Xander gripped her hand with fear.

“I’m right here.  So is Anya.”

“Yes,” Anya placed a hand on his chest so he could feel it.  “I’m exactly twelve inches to your left.  You… you look better than you did before.  Nowhere near the color of death.”  She shrugged at Willow’s glare.

The ex-demon’s familiar bluntness brought a slight smile to Xander’s lips.  “Tell me…” he swallowed hard around the thickness in his throat.

“You were hit by one of the casks at the vineyard,” Willow began softly.  “There’s a small fracture above your left temple.  The doctors say you’re lucky there wasn’t more injury to your brain.”

“So, not brain dead, just blind.” Xander said in a deadpan tone.  “Yay,” he added with tired sarcasm.

“Temporary,” the Witch rushed to clarify.  “There’s ninety-eight percent chance you’ll regain full sight in you right eye.  They’re sure you’ll be okay.”

“And the other one?” he prompted, knowing his friend far too well and what it meant when she spoke in specifics.

Willow shook her head, the words refusing to leave her lips.  It was Anya who finally spoke up.  “They think there might be a crushed nerve in there somewhere.  The odds are ten percent for that one.  But, hey, Zxiplc demons are born with only one eye, and they’ve been terrorizing human sailors since time began.  So, it can’t be all that bad.”

Willow huffed in shock, “Not that bad?!”

“I’m just trying to cheer him up.”

“Well…  You suck at it.”

“She’s right, Will,” Xander said softly, halting the argument.  “With one eye, I can still do research, and fight, and help Buffy.  All of you have lost more in the past.  Guess it was my turn.”  Memories seemed to jog loose in his groggy mind.  “Oh God...  My eyes aren’t even the worst thing we lost last night.  Willow, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop it, Xan,” Willow fought her tears as he reached to hold her.  “I’m the one trying to comfort you right now.”  She let him pull her into his arms and lay against his chest weeping.

Buffy had to turn away, unwilling to let herself follow suit.  She noticed Dr. Pryce coming her way and continued down the hallway to meet her.

“Yes, Doctor?”

The older woman looked kindly at her fiercely stoic face.  “Are you sure you’re ready now, Dear?”

“I don’t have the choice.  Have you been able to get a count, yet?”

“After the confusion of the battle, clear reports have been difficult to put together.  We were able to pull twelve wounded out, including young Xander.  They are all here and resting now.  Though, being purely human, it will take them a fair time to heal.  Four girls are confirmed dead, and three more are still missing and most likely…”

“You can add principal Wood to that count,” Buffy mumbled.

“I am sorry, Buffy.  I know he was a friend of yours.”  The Slayer stood perfectly still, staring past her.  “Listen.  I’ve things in hand here.  Maybe you should go home.  The others are bound to need some guidance and reassurance after what’s happened.  Perhaps you can get a bit of rest as well.”

Buffy finally focused.  “You’re right.  Call if anything comes up here.”

“I will, Dear.”

******

“You let him die!” Faith slammed Spike against the living room wall, pinning him there with her forearm across his throat.  The surviving potentials gave them a wide berth while watching intently in morbid curiosity.

“What was I supposed to do?” Spike shot back.

She growled, “Is it true?  Is it true you killed his mother?”

“Yes,” he shoved her back a step.  “She was a Slayer.  I was a vampire.  That’s how the game is played.”

“Monster!”

“Hey.  Looks who’s suddenly high and mighty.  Sure, I was once just a monster.  I’ll freely admit it.  But I wasn’t the only one.  Things change.  People change.  You and I know that better than most.”

“And you still picked him.”

“He made that call,” Spike defended.  “He was willing to die to protect you.”

“It wasn’t his call to make.  I’m the Slayer.  It’s my job to fight and die.”

“And he made it his job to make sure you kept on fighting.” 

Faith was still flexing her fists in rage.  “You could have done something to get him out of there.  You just stood there.”

“Oh, like what?  Wave my arse around like a bitch in heat?  Besides, last time I tried to make a move on the Watcher in a fight, I spent the whole time pinned on the ceiling.  And he was good.”

The Slayer shoved him against the wall again.  “I was trying to distract him long enough for you to get everyone out of there.”

“Yeah?  Sure looked like an act from where I stood.  One touch and Dr. Evil was playing you like a puppet.”

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him nose to nose with her as her whole body held him to the wall.  “You ever had someone just brush against that little prick of yours and send lightning straight up through your chest, Spike?  He wanted Robin to see me lose it.  He wanted him to die thinking he could never make me feel…”  Her head fell to Spike’s shoulder, hiding her face.

The vampire gently wrapped his arms around her and murmured into her ear.  “The only thing he died thinking was that you were safe.  Man Mountain cared about you, Pet.  He did the same as any of us would.”

She pulled away slowly, whispering, “He didn’t understand what we were up against.  There was no way any of them could know what Magister is capable of.”

“Don’t say that name.”  Buffy was standing in the opened front door.  “I swore to Giles that name would never be used again.”

“We all failed the Watcher there, Luv,” Spike frowned.  “If I had left him where we found him like he wanted, maybe…”

“No,” Buffy shook her head slowly.  “No one wanted to see Ethan’s betrayal coming.  No one except Xander.  He played us all.”

Unnoticed among the group of girls, Dawn began the cry and ran up the stairs to her room.  Spike moved to follow, but halted on Buffy’s signal to let her go.

“How is Xan?” Faith asked.

“Alive,” Buffy said shortly.  “He’ll recover.”

“So, I have a question,” Kennedy raised her hand after a few moments of heavy silence.  “How come no one ever thought it might be a good idea to warn us that, for Mr. Giles, having a bad day means turning into Voldemort’s evil twin?”

“His soul was stolen,” Buffy replied sadly.  “We didn’t think anyone could do it.  And don’t blame Giles.  We’d all be monsters if it happened to us.”

“I think most of us get what happened by now,” Kennedy tried to ease her usual harshness.  “I’m not trying to say Mr. Giles did anything wrong.  But, what I don’t get is why none of us even knew he could do the magick stuff.  Ethan and Willow, sure.  But your Watcher turns evil and suddenly he can throw the magick around, too.”

Buffy frowned, “Giles could always do magick.  He just…”

“He just knows,” Faith continued to explain, “All magick comes at a cost.  He’s careful about using it only when he has to.  This demon, on the other hand…”

“Doesn’t care,” Kennedy nodded in understanding.

“Talk about your triple threat,” one of the girls muttered.  “Watcher, vampire, and sorcerer.”

“Wait,” Andrew’s spoken thought came out louder than intended in the suddenly quiet room.  “If Mr. Giles is the evil twin, that would make Voldemort…”

“The good one.  Yes, we got it,” Molly sighed.

“Hey,” Faith rushed to Andrew, picking him up by the shirt collar.  Buffy and Spike seemed to have the same thought and were right behind her.  “You spent all yesterday with Magick Man.  What exactly were you two doing?”

“Nothing.  I didn’t do anything,” Andrew squeaked, looking from one intense glare to another.  “We did go to the monastery like he told you.”

“Right,” Spike prodded.  “Then tell us everything weasel-man did.”

“Well…  When we got there the monks welcomed us in.  They thought we were just travelers and it’s part of their doctrine to offer help to anyone who…”

“Andrew!” Buffy’s impatience made the boy jump.

“E-E-Ethan told them he’d been sent in search of something, and lead them to a hidden passage and the ancient inscription we told you about.”

“He already knew where to find it?”  Andrew nodded briskly at Buffy’s question.  “But, you guys where gone more than twenty-four hours.  I thought you spent the day searching.”

“He found it right off.  Come to think of it, he snickered a little after he read it, like he’d heard something funny, you know.”

Spike growled, “Been talkin’ to the First the whole time, whaddaya wanna bet.”

“Then what’d he do?” Faith shook the boy again.

“Then he…” Andrew crinkled his eyes as if remembering something he suddenly realized was odd.  “He asked to see their library.  Since they thought he must have been sent by someone important, the monks let him.  He spent all day in there studying the books.  Really old magick books by the look.”  Andrew looked at Buffy with a sad pleading in his eyes.  “I thought he was looking for something to help you.  I really did.”

“Put him down, Faith.”  Buffy shook her head.  “Blaming him is like blaming the puppy trying to babysit a tiger.”

“What do we do now?” Molly spoke up timidly when their leaders seemed to sink into their own thoughts.

“Yeah,” Kennedy glanced around, gaining strength from the other survivors around her.  “You guys have dealt with this Mag… um, this demon of Mr. Giles’ before.  What do we do to turn him good again?”

“We can’t,” Willow was now standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy went to her.  “I thought you were staying with Xander.”

“Anya’s with him.”  Willow rubbed at her eye, still red and puffy.  “Dr. Pryce sent me to tell you what’s going on.”

“She could have called.”

The Witch gave a sad smile.  “I think she was hoping I’d get some sleep.  She wanted me to tell you that the hospital staff has been ordered to evacuate Sunnydale.  They already took all the other patients.  The Doc was able to flash some kind of universal I-out-rank-you medical card from the Council and convinced them to let her take charge of the potentials and keep them at our hospital.  But, as of this afternoon, it will be deserted except for us.”

“It’s probably better that way,” Buffy mumbled.

“Oi,” Spike stepped forward.  “Whaddya mean we can’t save the Watcherman?  I thought you were doing better with the power thing these days.”

“It’s not me.  I could do the spell easy.  But my spell depends on knowing exactly where Giles’ soul is.  Ethan banished him to any one of thousands of dimensions.  Even if all my focus could go to finding him, it would take a lifetime or more.”

“I think I heard some of the words…”  Molly, having been in the nearest group, wracked her brain to remember the few things she could pick out from the chaos.  “He said something about a well…  And a place no one would search.”

Willow shook her head with a deep frown.  “That’s the thing.  Even if we knew exactly what Ethan cast, it wouldn’t make a difference.  The magick depends more on the place his mind was focused on than the words he was saying.  And no one but Ethan knows where that was.”

“This bites,” Rona spoke up, gaining nods from the girls around her.  “I mean, it always seemed pretty obvious Ethan had some kind of thing going for Mr. Giles.  Why would he do this?”

“Maybe the ability to pick up trees and cause earthquakes had something to do with it,” another girl muttered in a deadpan.

“His reasons don’t matter now,” Buffy announced.  “He did it, and now we have to deal.  We lost some of our best fighters today, and gained two new enemies who know us better than we know ourselves.  I want everyone back in one house.  I don’t care if you’re sitting on each other.  You do anything, do it in groups.  We need to close ranks and look out for each other right now.”

The room full of girls began moving to collect their things and reorganized themselves once again.  Buffy watched as Willow wearily made her way up the stairs.  She beckoned Spike, Faith, and Kennedy to her.

“Listen,” she whispered to both Slayer and Vampire.  “I want you two to keep a constant eye on Willow.”

“You think he’s gonna strike up the old plan again?” Faith hissed back.

“I think there’s a good chance he’ll come after her.  If only to make doubly sure she can’t bring Giles back.”  They nodded understanding and she turned to Kennedy.  “And I want you to stay with her.  Willow’s comfortable with you.  Despite the brave face she’s putting up, I know this is killing her inside.”

“Got it,” the potential responded and hurried up the stairs.

******

Dawn lifted her head from her soggy pillow.  Even though her being still had sorrow to pour out, her eyes had no more to give.  She was exhausted.

Slowly getting up, she crossed to her window and slid it open.  The bright noontime sun lit the street full of pretty, little houses.  The full-leafed trees held birds singing their happy songs to each other.  The soft breeze caressed her face with a faint, blended hint of flowers.  Dawn hated it all.

She pulled the crystal from around her neck and stared down at it, cradled in the palm of her hand.  “Why?” she asked it with no voice passing her pale lips.

Her fist clutched tightly in anger.  She turned and hurled the pendant out the window.  Running back to her bed, the girl collapsed in a heap and cried herself to sleep.

Through the tiny crack in her door, Spike watched silently and stood his guard.

 


	14. Before It Gets Better

Ch. 14 -  Before It Gets Better

“Busy little bees,” Ethan mused as they were lead down into a cavern that had been dug out under the winery.  Bringers scurried all around, ignoring them.  Some were still digging out the space with picks and shovels, some were hauling dirt and stone, and some were just standing in wait. 

They followed the First to the center of the cavern where a large, rough-hewn pedestal of stone still stood.  Atop it emerged a sharp-bladed instrument of destruction.

“A scythe,” Magister puffed, unimpressed.

“Shiny trinket,” Ethan added, looking over the weapon colored with red and chrome.  “Very roadster.”

The First turned around and stared at them both with tightly controlled anger.  “If you two are finished playing with each other… I will tell you exactly what this is.”

“It’s the weapon from that little prophecy you sent me to find,” Ethan interrupted with a shrug.  “The one meant only for ‘Her’,” he said the word in a mock-reverential tone.

“This,” the First stamped one of Its Buffy-shaped feet, “is perhaps the most powerful weapon ever forged.  It courses with the power of the Slayer line, from the first to the last.”

Magister crossed his arms with vague amusement.  “You seem tense,” he nearly teased.

“Do I?  I wonder why that might be?  I wonder if it’s because I worked so hard to create generals and kings to lead my armies on to glory, and now here I am stuck with a couple of insipid, insufferable, squabbling little school boys!”

The vampire grinned.  “If you’re going to use such big words, you might want to choose a different face.”

“You are supposed to be the most dangerous, intelligent, and cunningly evil creature still living on this pitiful little planet!”

“High praise from your most impotent evilness.”  He bowed his head a bit, looking up at the First with a joyously evil smile on his lips.

The vision of Buffy stamped the ground again.  “You’re supposed to be my all-powerful right hand on Earth!”

Ethan chuckled as he watched the exchange.  “I tried to warn you.  Ripper is always Ripper.”

“He wasn’t this infuriating as the other one,” the First hissed.

“Oh, yes he was.  You were simply expecting it from an enemy.  Not so much from your personal puppet.”

“As I understand it,” Magister was now strolling casually around the scythe, “You have a powerful army, but no skills to lead it.  Therefore, requiring mine.  And you do not mean these lumbering lumps of clay,” he gestured at the Bringers around him, “but a massive force of Turok-Han, each with the strength ten vampires.  However, said army remains stuck inside the Hellmouth, and you must first destroy the Slayer line to make way for its opening and your army’s emergence.”

“Yes!  And I had set everything up for you to wipe them all off the planet in one fell swoop, but you chose to play with your little whore and that insignificant human instead.”

“Patience,” Magister purred.  “Some tasks are to be savored.  Some pain is meant to be prolonged.”

“Pat--  Really?  Do you realize how many millennia I’ve waited in the darkness for this moment?”

“Then why have you not yet taken this all-powerful weapon and ordered one of these minion to cut down your opposition?  Seems quite the effort for such a minor inconvenience.”

The First smirked.  “By all means, take it and show me how easily they fall before you.”

An eyebrow subtly rose on Magister’s unreadable face.  “Ethan, Dearest, if you wouldn’t mind?”

The Sorcerer’s heart leapt at the unexpected endearment.  He nearly melted with the softly melodic voice Ripper directed at him.  Of course, he did not miss the change in the tone of the conversation, but, still high on his new-found power and being invincible, stepped up next to the stone with confidence.  He reached out, wrapped his hand around the shaft of the weapon, and gave a hard yank.  It didn’t budge.  Glaring at the rebellious item, he tugged again, putting all of his power behind the motion.  This time, not only did the weapon refuse come, he began to feel a buzzing throughout his body that grew into a tremor.  Every nerve ending activated in pain.  He felt like he was going to be pulled apart molecule by molecule.  Ethan unhanded the weapon and fell to his knees.

“What the bloody hell?!” he shouted breathlessly.

“So, not left here for you then,” Magister commented matter-of-factly to the First.

“Hardly,” the First stood next to him, looking down at the still trembling sorcerer.  “It was forged in the time before.  When the few humans there were still cowered from the dark, and the last pure demons had a chance to take back this world.  Seeing their opportunity then, and foreseeing this future, all the white witches of the Earth gathered in secret.  They forged this weapon, most giving everything they had to it.  They worked alone and hidden, but I was watching.  Even though I had been beaten back and my strength no longer had form on this plane, I was watching.  I watched as it was used to destroy the last of my demons to walk the world.  And I watched as it was hidden here, humanity rising and writhing above it, to await this day.”

“A little warning…” Ethan puffed irritably.

The First chuckled.  “He was wise to invite you to try your luck.  You still have the tatters of a soul.  If he had touched it, it would have tried to incinerate him.”

“And you would have lost your general to a childish joke.”

The vision of Buffy pouted at Its vampire.  “I’m sure you would have dealt with the situation.  And it is nice to see at least some of your selling points are true.”

Ethan stood up, still glaring at them, but more for show than true anger.  “Right then.  If neither of us can touch the damned thing to wield it, what’s the point of digging it up?”

“I believe the protection is only part of the stone encasing it.  If it can be removed…”

“A weapon meant for the Slayer,” Magister mused softly.  “It seems the solution is simple.  We merely request that one come and retrieve it for us.”

“Don’t be too rash,” the First warned.  “In the hands of a Slayer this weapon could dice you both into mincemeat before you even smelled her behind you.”

“Too bad we didn’t ask Faith to stay,” Ethan smiled darkly.  “You could have just asked her nicely.  When we were done using her for other pleasures, of course.”

“Faith is too easily manipulated.  And what is the point of playing the game without a challenge?”

“Just don’t let that cocky streak of yours get you turned into a pile of ash,” the First warned before disappearing. 

“So, you have plans for some entertainment?” Ethan grinned at the vampire.

“First, I have a message to send.”

******

“Is there really nothing you can do?” Kennedy spoke softly, laying in the bed and facing Willow.

The Witch shook her head slowly against the pillow.  “He’s gone this time.  For good.  I…  I just can’t believe I’ve lost him forever.”

“I’m so sorry.  If that means anything right now.”

“It feels strange.  He was always there.  Even when he was away, he was somewhere in the world.  You know?  I could feel it.  Or, at least, I imagined I could.  Now there’s nothing.”

“I wish I could make it better.”

“Now it will only get worse before anything ever gets better.”

Kennedy reached out to gently caress the other woman’s cheek.  “I won’t let him hurt you,” she whispered.  “I know he--”

“He loves me,” Willow clinched her eyes shut.  “In the only way a demon can.  He loves what I can be to him.”

“Well… He’s not the only one.  If he wants you, he’ll have to come through me.”

Willow opened her red-rimmed eyes and stared into those before her.  “He will,” she breathed.  “He won’t think twice about it.”

“I’ll give him something to think about.  I promise.”  Kennedy slowly curled her hand behind Willow’s head and pulled her into a tender kiss.  Willow begin to pull back, but stopped when the warm lips moved to her cheek.  The taste of salt filled the potential’s mouth as she tenderly continued, trying to dry the tears with her love and caring.  She only held on tighter when she finally felt the exhausted redhead accept her comfort.

******

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Anya chirped.

Xander gave a deep sigh, trying to shift into a more comfortable seated position in his bed.  “I said I can see light and blurry blobs.  And you’d better not be holding up just one.”

Anya blew an annoyed raspberry.  “As if one would be any challenge.”

“You’re recovering just as expected,” Dr. Pryce chuckled.  “The vision in that eye should steadily gain focus in the next hours and days.  As for this one,” she finished fixing the new bandage around his head, making sure the cover his left eye, “All we can do now is keep the patch on to let it rest and hope.”

“Thanks, Doc.  When do you think you’ll let me get back to the others?”

She gave his shoulder a motherly pat.  “Let’s wait until you can tell which way you’re charging.  Then we’ll talk about returning you to the fray.”

“They’re gonna need all the help they can get.”

“Yes, I can imagine.”  The elderly Watcher looked out the window to see the sun dipping low on the horizon.  “Anya.  I’ve been at it all day and think I might pop out for a breath of fresh air.  Do you mind keeping an eye on everyone while I’m gone?”

“I guess I can,” the ex-demon sighed.  “Just don’t be too long.”  She thought a moment and added, “It’s not safe.”

“I’ll be sure to keep a watch.”

******

There was a pleasantly cool breeze to greet her when she stepped outside.  Dr. Pryce inhaled the sweet air deeply and continued on to a set of steps leading down to an empty parking lot.  Leaning a hip against a low concrete wall, she fished a single long, thin cigar out of her pocket and held it under her nose.

“I’d think a doctor would know better these days,” a low voice came from behind her.

The elderly woman lit her cigar and took a long puff.  “I haven’t had one of these in nearly thirty years.  A last indulgence tonight seemed in order.”

“You were expecting me,” Magister stepped into the light of the decorative lamppost.

She glanced at him, unafraid.  “You should know I made sure the building has been warded against you.  If you have come to prey on the wounded and helpless, you might find getting to them a challenge.”

“If they were of any concern to me, I could easily send Ethan or the Bringers in to finish them.  Fearing only me is foolish of you.”

“I don’t think so,” the Watcher turned to face him.  “You are too prideful to have lackeys do what you can accomplish yourself.  And you enjoy the act of killing too much to let another take the pleasure from you.”

Magister grinned.  “You know your little magick tricks can’t stop me for long.”

“Perhaps.  But they are an inconvenience.  If that’s all I can provide in this fight against you, then it is what I shall do.”

He chuckled softly.  “You’ve left your children guarded, but you have come outside to face me with no protection yourself.  A foolhardy act.  Even for a Watcher.”

Dr. Pryce blew a cloud of smoke at him.  “As long as you’re here with me the others will have that much more time to prepare.”

“You are not afraid.”  He seemed intrigued.

“No.  I’m too old and too tired to be afraid of one more vampire.  Do you really think you’re the first I’ve ever stood face to face with?”  The elderly woman rolled her sleeves up and unbuttoned the top of her blouse to pull the high collar aside.  Scarring from dozens of bite-marks littered her arms and neck.  “I was a young female Watcher at a time when the Council thought a woman’s only use was as bait.  I survived that and those old men, why should I be afraid of you now?”

“Impressive,” the vampire bowed his head in sincerity.  “To go from the oppression of watcher tradition to become a physician and field agent.  You truly are a formidable woman.”

A vision of Quinten Travers appeared beside him and rolled its eyes.  “Why are you still out here meddling with this inconsequential woman?  Kill her and continue your mission.”

Magister noted the tensing of Dr. Pryce’s jaw and knew he was not the only one the First was visible to.  “A case in point, I would assume.”

“If this ghost truly wanted to earn my ire, there were plenty worse before Quinten ever saw a scrap of power.  I believe this vision is for you.”

Magister grinned again.  “Oh, I am sorely tempted to abandon my intentions here and keep you as one of mine.”

A spike of fear shot through the elderly woman’s eyes, but her voice held no hint when she spoke.  “No one wants a vampire around who actually looks a hundred years old.  Better you get on with it.”

“Yes, get on with it!” the First shouted.

The vampire turned on the irritant.  “You are a blunt instrument.  A graceless shadow.  You see your joys only in the ends and not the journey.  Take pleasure in the moments, in the little things.  Finding the weakness of a worthy adversary.  Uncovering pain they never knew they could endure.  Showing them the rapture of torments that contain an eternity in each continuous moment.”

Red rose on Travers’ face as the First grew more, and more angry.  “Fine!  If I have to force the issue…”

In a blink of his eye, Magister stood facing two new humans.  Lilah Morgan and Lindsey McDonald, lawyers he knew all too well from Wolfram and Hart.  His eyes began to glow and his fangs stood on edge at the sight of them.  Hatred boiled within him.

“Shit!” Lindsey looked around frantically.  “How’d we get here?”

“I don’t know, but you better have a good weapon to pull out of your pants.”  Lilah directed his attention to the very familiar vampire before them.  From her own back pocket, she produced a small cross and held it out.  “Listen.  We were just there to do a deal.  It was an accident.”

“Yeah.  If the little banshee hadn’t scared the hell out of everyone…”

“Silence!” Magister roared.  “It’s your fault she’s gone.  I will have your blood to pay for hers.”

“Kind of figured we were beyond reason here.”  Lilah pushed Lindsey in front of her, trying to buy time to run.

The vampire grabbed Lindsey mercilessly, holding him off the ground by the upper-arms and preparing the exact his terrible vengeance.  But something stopped him.  He had witnessed terror in this man’s eyes before.  Now there was none.  His eyes were… dead.  They were false.

“Get out!” he bellowed, dropping the victim he held and expelling the intruder from his mind.

“How did you do that?” the First stumbled into view, showing distress with heavy breaths and a submissive posture.

“You dare attempt to violate my mind?” the vampire’s growl was a low, deadly rumble.  “You and your pitiful manipulations.  Your weapon is fear.  Yet I have none.  You turn to rage, but lack the nuance to make your illusion all-satisfying.  You cannot control what you don’t understand.  So you will stand and watch.  Watch while I retrieve your army from Hell.  Watch while I lead it to subdue this world.  And watch as, after all of that, I use it to finally finish you.”

“You can never,” the First hissed back.  “I am Evil.  The original and all-powerful.”

Magister leveled a penetrating gaze on the ghost.  “And I am better.”

“Have it your way.  I’ll finish this while you insist on playing with your mice.”  A group of Bringers came around the corner of the building, heading for the entrance.  The force of the shockwave that intercepted and tore them apart was felt for a mile in all directions.

“They’re mine!” Magister warned with a growl.  “All of them.”

Frustrated and angry, the First vanished.

“You did it,” Dr. Pryce whispered in amazement, rubbing at the bruise that was sure to come up where she had been grabbed.  “You drove it out of your mind.”

Returning to his human features and civil tones, Magister held a hand out to help her stand.  “It skulks in darkness and weak minds.  We both know there are more certain and… visceral ways to induce fear.”  He began to slowly circle his victim, inspecting her.  “Mortal men fear death.  But not you.  You have decided long ago that you would die for any of your charges, and so the threat has lost its bite.  But your life isn’t the only thing I could take.”

“If you’re thinking about something else,” the old woman sighed, “I lost that a long time ago, too.  But I’m flattered you would consider it.”

Magister chuckled.  “If only I had the time.  The use of forbidden pleasure as a torment is often as effective a tool as pain.”

“Think highly of yourself, don’t you?”

“Oh, how I would like to show you.  But I need you to deliver a message for me.  So, that leaves me to unravel the enigma you present.  What is it you fear?” he whispered close to her ear.  “You are a doctor, but a doctor cannot heal without her hands.  A Watcher, but what is there to watch with no eyes?  A teacher, but how do you pass on knowledge with no tongue?”

Dr. Pryce swallowed hard, but determinedly stood her ground.  “You make no threats that time hasn’t made already,” she breathed.  “I hope you don’t mind if I’m too tired for cowering and crying.”

“We shall see,” he hissed in her ear as he grabbed her and both vanished.

******

“What was that?” one of the wounded potentials stumbled into Xander’s room.

“Stay calm,” the young man sat up.  “Maybe just an earthquake?”

Anya stared out the window.  “Earthquakes don’t normally come with lightning.  At least, not around here.  When I was called to the--”

“What should we do?  Some of us can still fight, but not many.”

“An,” Xander grabbed for the ex-demon’s hand.  “If he’s outside attacking the building…”

“I know.  The Doc’s somewhere out there.”  Anya took a deep breath and made the frustrated sound of a child being forced to do something adult.  “Fine!  You, Girl, see if you can gather everyone together.  Try to watch out for each other.  I’ll go find Dr. Pryce.”

“Anya,” Xander held on to her.  “You charging out there alone too isn’t going to help anything.”

“I’ll be back.  I promise.”  She pulled away from him and hurried down the stairs to the hospital entrance.

Outside the doors, she found carnage.  A splatter of blood and body parts she would have been proud of in her heyday.  But they were all Bringers.  She recognized symbols drawn around the entrance as those used to invoke powerful wards.  The building had been protected, defended even.  But there was no sign of Dr. Pryce.

******

“So, how are you finding your new general?”  Ethan asked casually when Diedre appeared in front of him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot in agitation.  “Told you off, didn’t he?”

As he watched, a huge grin formed on her face.  “He is incredible, unmatched, magnificent!”

“Yeah, heard Di say that about him before.  Only not so much using those words.”

“Do you know,” the First paced forward, all but ignoring him.  “He was able to drive me from his mind.  He kicked me out and slammed the door.  I can’t remember any being with such self-control and willpower for a thousand years.  And then you know what he did?  He dared to threaten me!  He said that when he was done with this world, his next conquest would be my existence.”

“Well, Ripper always did have that rebellious streak.”

“I am the First.  I am true evil, undeniable and unstoppable.  And he swept me aside like a gnat.  I, well, if I didn’t know better, I would never believe that he is nothing but another mongrel vampire.  I haven’t seen such brazen darkness since the last pure demon walked the Earth.”

Ethan sighed.  “I’m glad he’s met your high standards.”

“I mean, I could have done without his little tantrum destroying my followers…  But acceptable losses.”

“You went after those he’s decided are his, didn’t you?”  Ethan grinned.  “That is one thing you’ll always find in him.  Very possessive.  Rupert may have been more subtle about it, but…  Go after one of his people and you’ll always regret it.”

“Fine.  I can let him take care of his own.  In fact, I think I’ll enjoy just watching for a time.”

The sorcerer dipped his head in reverence.  “If I may.  Since Ripper has proved himself acceptable to you.  I wonder if I might be allowed to fetch him a small gift.  To celebrate our impending victory, and to… consummate our eternal alliance.”

Diedre’s dark eyes held laughter as she studied him.  “You mean ya’ hope he’ll be grateful enough you’ll get in his pants.”

“From your lovely lips to... well, your ears.”

The First eyed him.  “This thing won’t distract him from his task, will it?”

“On the contrary, I believe it will eliminate a distraction.”

“Then, by all means, present your offering and reap your reward.”

Ethan grinned and gave a slight bow before stepping back and vanishing in a whirlwind of smoke and lightning.

******

The scream echoed not only through the house but through the neighborhood.  Buffy hurried to the front door and pulled the unlucky girl who had opened it inside.  On the porch, strung up spread eagle, was Dr. Pryce.  Her stripped back was facing them, and carved into her flesh were the words, ‘Buffy come alone’.

Buffy held everyone back.  “Wait!  I’ve seen this before.”  As she said the words, fire spread across the wounds with a searing, but not consuming, flame.

“Make a hole!”  Faith was there a moment later with a fire extinguisher, hosing down the flames.

Buffy clenched her jaw and her fists, trying to keep control of her anger.  The terrified girls all around her did not need to see her lose it.  She felt Spike brush past her on his way out to help Faith.  Stripping off his coat, he flung it over the mutilated woman, trying the spare the potentials any more of the gruesome sight.

“Cut it down,” Buffy ground out.

The vampire nodded and worked his way around to the front of the body.  His sudden shout made everyone jump.  “She’s alive!  Buffy, she’s still alive!”

“Get her down from there,” Buffy ordered.  “Bring her inside.”

Spike and Faith worked as quickly and gently as possible.  They wrapped the old woman up and carried her into the house.

“Don’t look,” Spike glanced up into all of the young, frightened faces before him.  “Please look away.”

Buffy stepped beside them and had to screw her eyes shut against the awful sight.  Both hands were mangled beyond recognition and dried blood caked sunken eyelids and an empty mouth.

“Why would anyone do this?” a shaky voice whispered from the crowd.

“This is his way of sending me a note,” Buffy murmured angrily.

“No!”  Another cry came from upstairs.  Kennedy was flying down so fast she nearly rolled to the bottom.  “She’s gone!  She’s gone.”  She grabbed the front of Buffy’s shirt as if trying to both beg forgiveness and place blame.  “I only closed my eyes for a minute, I swear.  How can she be gone?”

 


	15. She Who Leads

Ch. 15 –  She Who Leads

“Well, it’s clear we’re not safe here,” a voice rose above the cacophony in the living-room only to fade again.

“What can we do?”

“We’re not soldiers.  This is way too real.”

“They’re gonna kill us all!”

Buffy stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall and watching the turmoil.  She couldn’t really blame them.  Her own mind was pretty much mirroring the scene before her.  How was she supposed to do this?  How could she protect these kids and the world when she kept losing everyone she counted on for help?

“So we run.  What choice do we have?”

“Run where?  We’re here because nowhere else was safe.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what He told us.  And now He’s the one that’s gonna kill us.”

The room hushed quickly when Faith came slowly down the stairs.  She glanced around at all of the expectant faces and made her way to Buffy.  “She’s alive,” Faith said.  “But not for long if we keep her here.  Dawnie’s up there working her little butt off, but there’s no way.  We just don’t have the resources.”

“She’s right, Buffy,” the younger Summers was standing at the top of the stairs.  “We have to get her some real help.”

“Is it okay to leave her alone?” Buffy whispered.

“Spike’s with her.  He’ll call if she needs me.  She can’t.”  Dawn spoke in a detached, matter-of-fact tone, as if something inside her had broken.  Her sister didn’t like it, but understood.

“What can we do?” one of the potentials asked.  “The hospital’s abandoned.  This whole freakin’ town is abandoned.”

“Yeah,” Faith agreed with the comment, but still spoke mostly to Buffy.  “But the hospital might be a good idea.  It’s practically a fortress.  Easily defendable and full of supplies and food to last us weeks.  What do ya’ think, B?”

Buffy stared up at Dawn.  “But, we have protection here.”

“From wards that Ethan set up,” Dawn took a step down the stairs.

“This is our home.”

“A home that the vampire out there has a standing invitation to enter.”  Another step.

Buffy’s voice grew uncharacteristically small.  “This is mom’s house.”

“I know.”

“This is where mom is and I won’t abandon it,” the Slayer insisted.

Dawn reached the bottom of the stairs.  “You’re wrong, Buffy.  Mom is with us.  And she’ll be with us wherever we go.  We can’t stay.”

Tears gathered in Buffy’s eyes, both sadness and anger.  “Evil has taken everything from me.  From both of us.  I won’t let it take our home, too.”

“I’m still with you.”

“I can’t leave.”

“Then maybe it is better if you stay,” the girl said sadly but resigned, like she’d expected the reaction.  Dawn looked past her sister to the stunned second Slayer.  “Get the girls prepared.  We’re moving out as soon as I have the Doc ready to go.”

Everyone slowly began to move, as if the younger sister’s orders had suddenly become law.  All the while Buffy stood perfectly still in the middle of the rush and chaos, unable to argue, unable to stop it, unable to move.

Soon Spike was helping Faith carry Dr. Pryce to the front door on a stretcher.  “What do you mean she’s not coming?”

Dawn walked up beside him.  “It’s her choice.  You know we’ll all die if we stay here.  This has to happen.”

The vampire gently set the stretcher down and weaved through the crowd headed out the door.  He stood in front of an incoherent Buffy, tenderly taking her by the shoulders.  “What’s all this then, Pet?  They tell me you want to stay here.”

“Yep, I am, Spike,” Buffy nodded as if it suddenly made no difference to her.  “But Dawn’s right.  You need to take everyone to a safer place.”

“None of this is right.  There’s no reason for you to stay here alone.”

“I have my reasons.”

“Spike,” Faith called from the front door.  “The girls are ready.  We need to get moving while you can still help me without frying.”

He nodded and turned back to Buffy.  “Listen.  I’m going to get everyone to safety.  You stay right here.  Swear to me that you won’t do anything until I get back.  Got it?”

Buffy nodded slowly, but didn’t quite focus on him.  “I’ll be here.”

As the house emptied, one person who had remained surprisingly silent through everything stepped up to the Slayer.  “Are you going after her?” Kennedy asked.  “If you’re going to get Willow, I’m coming with you.  I gave her my promise I’d protect her.”

Buffy smiled at the gutsy potential.  “You can’t.  This is something I have to do.”

“Not alone, you don’t.”

“I have to.  Just like you have to go fortify the hospital with the others.  I’m counting on you to help Faith lead them.  She still doesn’t understand how good she really is.”

“This is the end, isn’t it?  Nothing we do will matter.”

The Slayer put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.  “If it comes to it, I hope you’re the next to be called.  I can’t imagine a bigger pain in the ass for the First to have to deal with.”

Kennedy couldn’t help a small chuckle.  “If only we could all be.  That would show It.”

“Yeah,” Buffy smiled back.  “Who came up with this ‘Chosen One’ crap anyway.”

“Total man move, if ask me.”  Kennedy looked into Buffy’s eyes with deep respect and sadness.  “Just make sure there’s no need for me to be the next, all right.”  She turned away and hurried to catch up with the others.

******

“Enjoy your night out?” Ethan asked when Magister entered the cavern.

“I found ways to amuse myself, yes,” the vampire grinned.  “I won’t ask if you accomplished anything useful.”

The sorcerer laughed.  “Oh, Ripper, I’m hurt.”

“And I wonder if you’ll ever accept the fact that I am not your boyhood fantasy.  Your Ripper is gone.  You made sure of it.”

Ethan stepped forward to stand intimately close to the vampire.  “I am well aware.  When I was young, I didn’t have the imagination to dream of you.”

“Poor panting puppy,” Magister ran a hand through Ethan’s hair.  He tightened his grip at the back, yanking hard.  Leaning in close to Ethan’s ear, he whispered, “I might not know how to kill you just yet.  But there are other ways to have fun tormenting you.”  Along with the pain, Ethan began to feel a caressing hand explore the curves of his hardening manhood.  He leaned into the solid body, craving as much contact as he could achieve.  Lowering his head, the vampire played along his offered neck until Ethan’s sensitized skin could feel the slightest brush of lip and purposeful puff of artificially heated breath.

“Please,” he whimpered, melting into his lover’s attentions.

A moment later he was alone, standing on wobbly legs and watching through half hooded eyes as his perfect man walked away.

“Bugger,” Ethan hissed under his breath.

“Not today,” the being with the super-hearing chuckled back.

The sorcerer adjusted himself, shook his excited body, and put on his patented playful smile.  He was used to being teased and could take it in stride.  Though, much more of that and he’d have to find ways of handling the tension.

“So,” he said conversationally, “Are we expecting a visit from a Slayer today?”

“After the message I left her, I’d expect Buffy to be on her way as we speak.”

“And you still think she’ll try to take us on alone, after everything.  No one could be that mad.”

Magister gave a hearty laugh.  “This Slayer is given too much credit.  She is an impulsive and emotional little thing.  Of course, she won’t come thinking she’ll survive, but she’ll come.”

******

Spike launched himself through the door just as billows of smoke began pouring off of him.  He stood, chuckling from the rush of near death and patting himself down.  “Buffy, I’m back,” he called.  When there was no answer, he began sprinting through the house in search of her.  “Buffy!  Buffy, answer me, damn it!”  But the house was empty.  She was gone, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

******

“You’re right.  She’s here.”  Buffy stood at the top of the cavern stairs.

Ethan spun toward the voice.  “How did you find the entrance so quickly?”

“Someone left me plenty of signposts.”  She slowly made her way down, keeping both of them in her sight.

Magister chuckled.  “What else are Bringers good for?”

“Plenty,” Jenny appeared beside him, “if you’d stop killing them.”

“Your people too, huh?” Buffy reached the bottom of the staircase.  “You wanted a monster.  Happy now?”

The First made a show of looking Magister over slowly.  “A few rough edges, but I’m satisfied.  Can’t wait to see what he’s about to do to you.”

“Well, I’m about all that’s left.  Everyone else is either gone or dead.  So, why do you want me here?  I would’ve thought you’d use me to put on some kind of sick show for the few girls who can still watch.  Or something like that.”

“What a marvelous idea.  That way I could see it in her eyes as each watches the last die while she feels herself becoming the next.  I might change my plans and round them all up after all.”

“What do you mean, after all?” Jenny huffed.  “You are going to kill every last one.  That’s the whole point.”

“A world without Slayers,” Magister murmured in an amused tone.  “Where would be the fun in that?”

“Why am I here then?” Buffy asked, her anger and hatred tightly controlled.  “Like you said, there’s plenty more where I came from.  And we both know I have a slim to none chance of taking you out.  If you’re not looking to bag your first Slayer, what do you want?”

“We simply require your help, Dear Girl,” the vampire flashed a charming and familiar smile.  Buffy had to glance away, her Watcher was gone and she was never going to get him back.  “I apologize.  I meant you no discomfort.  Would this make things easier for you?”  He shifted to his demon form.

“Don’t you dare pretend to care anything about my comfort after everything you’ve done,” the Slayer growled.  “You’ve taken so much, and you just keep taking.  So, come on and let’s get this over with.”

“I don’t think she believes you’re not going to kill her,” Ethan observed.  “Come to think of it, I’m not sure either.”

“It would be rude to deceive a guest when it serves no purpose.  The truth is we need a Slayer.”

“For what,” Buffy’s patience was running out.

“For this,” Magister stepped aside, letting the scythe fall into her view.  “A lovely weapon of destruction, isn’t it?”

The Slayer stood mesmerized.  The weapon of wood and steel called to her, sang to her very being.  It seemed to vibrate with power.  The same power she felt inside.  “What do you want me to do?”

“Simply claim it.  It is, after all, the weapon forged for the Slayer.”

Buffy eyed both men suspiciously as they stepped clear of her path.  But she couldn’t help moving forward.  It belonged in her hands.

“This is foolish,” the First hissed to them.  “You’re taking too big a risk.”

They continued to stand by as the Slayer wrapped her hand around it and easily pulled it from its stone prison.

“Now take it from her!” the ghost ordered.  “If she makes it out of here, she’ll be able to stand against both of you.”

Buffy jumped around with the scythe held before her, ready for the attack.  But none came.  Neither man moved.

“That’s rather the point,” Magister grinned with a dark glee.  “Now the field is leveled.  Now the game is worthy.”

“Stupid, cocky…” the First vanished.

Buffy studied the weapon in her hands for a moment.  “Does this mean if I attack both of you right now, you’re not sure who would come out alive?”

“Exhilarating, is it not?” Magister practically shivered with excitement.  “But you won’t.”

She stepped toward them.  “Why not?  If I finish you both it will end a whole lot of heartache for the people you’ve hurt.”  The comment was directed pointedly at Ethan.  He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Because there’s another thing Bringers are good for,” the vampire explained.  “Transporting massive amounts of explosives to hospitals.”

Buffy hesitated only a moment before sprinting up the stairs.

******

“Were you able to get a line out?” Faith asked as Dawn approached her team barricading a side entrance.

“They’ve already cut off the phones for the building, but the old payphones in the lounge are still connected.”

“Any luck?”  She took a large chair from a potential and tossed it to the top of a tall, interwoven pile.

“I managed to get through to Angel.  It took a whole vending machine’s worth of quarters before I stopped getting that stupid answer machine.”

Faith nodded at the blocked entrance and turned to focus on the conversation.  “Vandalism for the win.”

“He said he was afraid something big was happening, rumblings in the underworld.  But, since Buffy never called, thought we could handle it.”

“So, he’s coming.  Nice.”

“No,” Dawn’s face remained a distant neutral as she spoke.  It was a bit unnerving on the usually expressive girl, even to the bad-girl Slayer.  “We decided he needed to use his contacts out there and try to find some kind of weapon that can help us.  One more vampire in this fight wouldn’t do much.  But he is sending Gunn and Wes this way.”

“To be honest, two more men isn’t any better.”

“They won’t make it this far to help us.  What they’re going to do is meet and escort our evacuees.”

Faith followed when Dawn turned and walked up the stairs to the ICU, now their headquarters.  “Buffy might think it’s too risky to split the group up.”

“She’s not here, and we have no choice.  There are too many wounded for us to take care of…  And Dr. Pryce is going to die here.”

The Slayer’s eyes widened.  “Holy crap.  Dr. Pryce.  Wesley’s coming to get his…  Does he know?”

“I told Angel to warn him.”  A flash of sadness and anger finally shot through Dawn’s eyes.  “But how can anyone be prepared for what he… what happened to her.”  She looked up as the people she’d sent on scouting missions began returning.  “Did you find anything?”

Anya spoke up first.  “There is a big generator on the roof.  If I read the indicators right, it looks ready to go when the power goes out.  No extra fuel though, so not for long.”

“You really think the lights will go out?” a small voice from the gathering girls asked.

“It’s almost certain,” Anya answered in her blunt way.  “This building should be empty, and the people at the power company are not stupid enough to stay in a doomed town.”  As if on cue, all of the overhead lights blinked off and there was the unmistakable sound of a very mechanized building shutting down.  “See,” the ex-demon chirped.

“Don’t worry,” Dawn spoke up in a commanding voice as a wave of frightened mumbles rolled through the girls.  “There’s plenty of light coming in the windows while the sun’s out.  We’ll be okay.”

“Got it covered,” Kennedy spoke up.  “You were right about the basement.  They’ve got it stocked with emergency supplies.  Including a wall full of lanterns and batteries.”

“Good,” Dawn sighed.  “When we’re done up here, take your team down and start passing them out.  Better grab anything else we could use, too.”

“We found the kitchen,” Molly reported.  “Everything they’ve got in there is in massive bags, but at least we won’t have to fight over food.”

Rona added, “Stoves are gas, too.  We can keep cooking with the power gone.”

“I could so go for…” Faith muttered.  “Hey!  Any of you know your way around the food stuffs.”  A few girls raised their hands.  “Great.  A fed army is a happy army.  Same for teenagers.  Don’t try anything bigtime.  I’m pretty sure we’re all willing to kiss ya’ for a PB&J at this point.”  The volunteers nodded and jogged away.

“Kennedy, they might need you to help set up that kitchen with light and such,” Dawn said.  “But first, I think I’ll need your team up here.  Andrew, what did you find?”

“There were a few left out there like you hoped,” the boy stepped into the crowed.  “Three ambulances.  Hey, I saw an armored truck that would be so awesome, but I couldn’t get into it.  Oh, and a bus.”

“We have a winner,” Dawn sighed.  “Please say you found a key for that bus.”

“Yeah.  In the security station.  Saw a weapons locker, too.  No keys for that, but I thought a slayer might have no trouble cracking it.”

“Good call,” Faith nodded.  “A little firepower might help with the outnumbered problem.  I’ll check it out.”

“First things first,” Dawn ordered.  “Anya, Andrew, and Xander.  You guys are going to take anyone too wounded to fight on that bus and head for L.A.”

“You’re mostly right there.”  Xander was fully dressed and standing in the doorway to his room.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Xander, you can’t see.  We won’t be able to take care of you here.”

“I can see enough.  I can even almost tell which blob over there is you, Dawnie.  And I can certainly do my job and watch after you.”

The younger Summers couldn’t help a small smile.  “All right.  But only if you promise not to do anything--”

“Stupid?  But we both know that’s my specialty.”  He chuckled at his own joke.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fine,” Dawn relented with a shake of her head.  If someone tried to send her away, she knew she’d react the same way.  She turned to the other two.  “Any objections over here?” 

“Running away from the danger will be the first sensible thing I’ve done since I was forced into this pathetic existence,” Anya stated. 

Dawn suppressed a chuckle.  “We love you too, An.  And I know they’ll be in good hands.”

“Wait,” Andrew spoke up.  “I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to help.  But the First always knows where we are.  What are we supposed to do when It comes after us?  You do know that I’m pretty much useless.”

“I’m trusting you to do this, right?  Would I if I thought you were useless?”

“A good way to get him out of the way,” a voice muttered.

“The wimp’s right,” Anya spoke up.  “What do we do when the First comes for them.”

“You keep going.  Don’t stop, don’t give it a chance.  Gunn and Wes will be there if you ever need to fight.”

“But,” Andrew raised his hand timidly, “don’t busses need gas… or they don’t get very far.”

“Got ya’ covered.”  Faith pulled a black card out of her pocket and handed it to Anya.  “Should get you wherever you need to go.”

Anya looked at the card critically.  “What is it?”

The Slayer leaned in and whispered to her, “Imagine the Council.  Now imagine the Council ferreting away money for hundreds of years.  You put that card into any bank machine and you are magically connected to all that money.”  Anya gripped the card tight and her eyes lit up like she had just witnessed nirvana.

Dawn let a smile slip.  “Right.  If no one else feels like arguing…  Load up anyone who’s out of this fight.  The sooner we get that bus out of here, the sooner we can be ready when he comes.”

******

“Drive!” Faith shouted as the bus roared to life.  “We’ll cover you!”  Anya managed to pull away as the first of the Bringer attackers began crossed the parking lot.

“Here,” Kennedy tossed the Slayer a crossbow.  “We can take a few down before they get close.”

Faith fired the bolt but, instead of falling, the struck Bringer exploded.  “What the fuck?!”

The potential looked over at her with eyes just as wide.  “Seriously?  Mr. Mastermind turned them into suicide bombers?”

“We can’t let them reach the hospital.  They’ll take the whole place down.”  Faith sprinted forward with several of the more able potentials at her heels.

They took down as many as possible from a distance as they ran, but there were still plenty to cause damage when the two forces collided.  It was almost impossible to tell where it was safe to strike blows, and Bringers were self-igniting all around.  The explosions were deafening.  Faith’s head rang with each shockwave.  She saw girls falling at her side.  Raising her short sword, she was too slow to strike down her target before he, too, exploded.  Faith was blown back, hitting the ground with a painful thud.  She tried to cling to consciousness.  Her vision was fading into blackness.  The last thing she saw were flashes of blonde hair along with gleaming red and chrome.


	16. Revelations

Ch. 16 – Revelations

Ethan watched with amusement as Buffy ran from the cavern.  He turned to his companion.  “Explosives?  It doesn’t seem your style.”

Magister smiled.  “Not to worry.  She’ll make it in time to save her little flock.  Well… most of them.”

“You set it all up as a distraction.  But, why?”

“It would have been foolish to try to fight her here.  If that weapon is all the label indicates, there was no assurance of the outcome.  This way I can pick the time and place.  Create a worthy challenge and spectacle.”

Ethan nodded slowly.  “Ah…  For now, just more dead Bringers then.  The First isn’t going to like that.”

The vampire waved him off.  “It hardly matters.  Soon we will be in command of the Turok-Han army and the Bringers will be of no use.”  A self-satisfied and entirely too pleased grin spread over Ethan’s face.  “What is it now?”

“You said ‘we’,” the sorcerer purred.

“What?  So…”

“You said we would be in command.  You do see me as an equal.”

“I see you as--”

“A worthy.”

“…an--”

“A lover!”

“…annoyance!” Magister finished with a huff.  “You may be of some use to me.  But that does not mean…”

“You enjoy my company.”

“Careful,” the vampire’s eyes flashed at him, but not with hatred.  “You might not be able to handle all you wish for.”

Ethan gave a dark smile.  “Promises.  Promises.”

“How can such blatant neediness be so repulsive and endearing at the same time?” Magister growled.

“Practice,” the sorcerer smirked.

The large vampire stepped in closer to the man and whispered into his ear.  “Impress me.  Achieve this simple challenge and all you dream of might be yours.”

Ethan visibly shivered.  He swallowed hard before murmuring, “Would a small gift please you?”

Magister turned on his heels, walking away with a dismissive wave.  “Go on and steal some trinket you think I’d find amusing.  We shall see how far your imagination extends.”

The sorcerer stood straight and cleared his throat.  “I wouldn’t call this gift a trinket.  But history tells me you will enjoy… having it.”  He waved his hand and a section of the stone wall dissolved to reveal an ornately furnished bed chamber, it’s elegance and décor completely at odds with the drab cave around them.  Soft light and the flicker of candles bathed the centerpiece, a huge canopy bed.  Rich woodwork was highlighted by plush spreads of deep reds and golds.  But, as expected, Magister’s gaze immediately found and was glued to the center of the large headboard.  Sitting there, draped in a shimmering white nightgown, was Willow.  Every bit the offering to a deity.

“How?” the vampire’s bellow held more wonder than bite.  “How is she here without my sensing her?”

“Because she’s not here,” Ethan smiled smugly.  “How could I present such a treasure in this dreary hole?  We are looking through a doorway to paradise.  Would you care to accompany me?”  He stepped through the slight shimmer of the wall, followed closely by his companion.

“Ethan,” Willow growled, now able to see them.  “Let me off this stupid bed!”

“Of course, Luv,” he chuckled at her fierceness.  “Now that the gift is unwrapped, the presentation doesn’t matter.”

She slid off the bed and paced threateningly toward him.  “I am no one’s gift!  And I’m so gonna…  oh damn…  I’ll deal with you in a minute.”  Quickly changing course, she ran through an open doorway at the side of the room.

“Guess it took a bit longer than expected to arrive,” Ethan shrugged.  He turned to see his companion’s face and was unexpectedly lifted by his shirt front.

“What makes you think you have permission to touch her?” the vampire snarled.

“Nothing,” he stated calmly.  “Not a finger has been place on what is yours.  I would never presume to soil your little queen.”

“I don’t belong to him or anyone!” Willow emerged.  “I’m going to kill you for what you did to Giles and the rest of us, Ethan.  We trusted you.  We welcomed you into our family.  I don’t care who he’s killed or will kill from now on, it’s all on your head.  And no, I’m not stupid enough to think he’ll ever let me escape alive again.  But I swear, alive or undead, I’ll remember what you did.”

Ethan blinked at the vampire still holding onto him.  “Spicy little firecracker, isn’t she?”

Magister dropped him without warning, his eyes only on Willow.  “At every turn you prove yourself my match.  Yet you fight to betray me, to destroy me.  I wonder, with all hope for my other now gone, will I finally have my chance at your love?”

“Or what?”  Tears began to leak from Willow’s sparkling green eyes.  “You’ll rape me again?  Kill me… again?  I will always love Giles.  Nothing you can ever do will change that.”

A deep growl rumbled through the vampire as he stepped intimidatingly close to her.  “You profess your love for him, but not a day has gone by before you’ve found your comfort in the arms of another.  Don’t dare to deny it.  I can smell her on you, Girl.”

Anger made Willow’s tears shine.  “Kennedy held me as I grieved.  An act of kindness and compassion.  Two things you will never know anything about.”  She rose up on her tiptoes to stare defiantly into his eyes.  “And another reason he will always be better and I will never love you.”

Magister shook with rage.  Bringing up a hand, he threw Willow back onto the bed with a blast of energy.  “So be it.  No more time wasted on pretense and games.”

Ethan murmured behind him, “I’ve found there’s always time for games.”

Reaching back, Magister wrapped a strong hand in the front of Ethan’s shirt and dragged him along toward the bed.  Shoving his back into one of the carved posts at the foot of the bed, he effortlessly shredded the shirt, leaving the sorcerer’s torso bare.  The vampire eyed Willow intensely as he bent to kiss along the other man’s shoulder and chest.

“Why, Ripper, it’s all so sudden,” Ethan giggled with glee.  His arms wrapped around the vampire, trying to pull him closer, but he was suddenly lifted and thrown bodily onto the bed.  Willow braced herself, almost being knocked over.

“I keep my promises, Ethan,” Magister rumbled, climbing up to straddle him.  “Let’s just hope you’re up to the consequences.”

“Oh, I’m up,” the sorcerer chirped.  “Believe me.”

“You see?” the vampire stripped his own shirt off before starting to tear harshly at Ethan’s jeans, all the while staring at Willow.  “Those who serve me are rewarded.”

“Yeah, well,” Willow tried to hide how she wanted to recoil from the brutal scene just inches in front of her.  “I hope you give him exactly what he deserves.”

Ethan’s powerful hands were testing the strength of the trousers Magister wore.  They lasted only a moment longer than his own jeans.  Clutching at the impressive manhood before him, he nearly pouted when it was suddenly pulled away as the vampire shifted from atop him.

“Get up and face me,” Magister ordered.  The sorcerer complied as swiftly as he could.  He knelt up in front of his lover, staring into cold, lustful eyes.  One of the vampire’s hands shot out, weaving into his hair, and forced his head downward.  “Show me what pleasure you offer.”  Ethan quickly and willingly went to work.

Willow tried to look away.  It wasn’t the act itself that turned her stomach, it was the forceful brutality of it all.  There was no love where love should be, no tenderness where tenderness should be.

Magister grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her against him with a satisfied moan.

Ethan looked up and grinned around the pulsating cock.  “Shall we have her join us?” he purred.

The vampire shoved him back to his work.  “You should know by now, Ethan, I don’t share.”

_I don’t share._   The words echoed in Willow’s head, ringing over and over. _I don’t share._ The room around her bent, flickered, split.  _I don’t share._ She was still there, yet also in another place entirely.

_She recognized Buffy’s house.  Ethan’s corner filled with books and papers.  She sat at the small table facing Ethan, and Dawn was on the other side smiling down at a small pendant… only the girl wasn’t moving.  Willow’s hand rested on a glowing ball held in Ethan’s palm._

_“Do you know what this is?” Ethan asked._

_Willow shook her head, “No.”_

_“This is an Orb of Nortia.”_

_“The Etruscan goddess of fate?”_

_“Yes,” Ethan smiled at her knowledge.  “Also time and destiny.  It’s the last one in existence as far as I know.  I’ve kept it with me for a very long time now.  Just in case.”_

_“What does it do?  Can it help us shield Giles from the First?”_

_“I’m afraid not.  No artifact on this plane of existence has the power to do that.”_

_“Then what will it do?”_

_“It’s fulfilling its purpose right now.  As long as you and I are touching it, this conversation is not taking place in this moment.  It is shifted, overlaid at another point in time, another place.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“You will.  For now, it will keep this conversation from the First.  It will keep us from making a mistake.  When we part, you will have no memory of what is said, and I will only know we talked because the orb will be gone.  We must discuss how Ripper might be saved.”_

_“How can we make a plan we won’t know about?” Willow asked._

_“A phrase will be spoken that will trigger this event.  When the time comes, we’ll both know our roles.”_

Magister grabbed Ethan by the hair again and yanked him away.  The sorcerer was panting for breath, but clawed his way up the solid body in search of more.  He attached himself to the vampire’s neck, crushing their bodies together for more needed contact, more flesh.

“Please, touch me…” Ethan panted.

_Willow shook her head vigorously.  “No!  We can’t do that to him.  Giles will never forgive us.”_

_“He’ll never forgive me.  As far as he ever need know, I will have acted alone and you will, once again, be his savior.”_

_“People will die,” she whispered._

_“I know,” Ethan replied sadly.  “But I also know the First is exploring other avenues to achieve the same ends.  At least, if we are the perpetrators of disaster, we can have a slim chance of fixing things.”_

_“Ethan, you know the requirements of my spell.  How and where will you hide his soul?  The First will find him.  And when you let It into you, It will know everything you’re planning.”_

_“Have you ever heard of the Cardea splitting technique?  With the help of the goddess of doorways, it is possible to create separate sections in the mind to hide information.  Even from oneself.”_

_“And you learned how to do this?”_

_Ethan gave a proud grin.  “For a time, I was the most sought after moderator of disputes between telepathic demon tribes in the world.”_

_“All right,” Willow couldn’t help a small chuckle at his boast.  “But I still don’t understand where you’ll hide Giles’ soul.”_

Magister’s head rolled back in sheer pleasure.  “It seems I underestimated your usefulness,” he rumbled.

“Tell me what you want,” Ethan hummed against his skin.  “Anything you want.”

The vampire turned his head ever so slightly to gaze again into Willow’s wide eyes.  It was plain what he really wanted.  With the hand not gripping her, he pushed hard against Ethan’s chest, sending him back onto the huge bed.  The sorcerer laid there, staring up at him in lust-filled excitement.

“The, um, the lubricant is in the--”

Magister lunged over him, bracing above his body.  He laughed cruelly.  “Why should I care?  You will bleed for me, Ethan.  You will burn and tear for me.  You will scream for my pleasure.  You are mine”

“B-but it’s been a long--”

“See what happens when you wait for what you want instead of simply taking?”

Ethan clutched at the bedspread as the large vampire over him positioned himself.  “Use me…  Spit on me… Take me…  I’ve always been yours.”  His scream of pain echoed through the bedroom.

_“You will need to choose your moment wisely,” Ethan instructed the wide-eyed witch.  “I won’t be able to help, so wait until he’s distracted.  Pick a moment when he and I are in physical contact.  That will make the transfer easier.”_

_“This is insane!  There’s no way you’ll survive.  And, even if you do, what will the First do to you when It finds out you’ve betrayed It?”_

_The Sorcerer smiled at her concern.  “I was dead the moment the First noticed my existence.  If I had refused.  If I failed.  At least, if I die in this endeavor, it will be an end too noble for the likes of me.  He will be free to continue this fight against evil.  Dawn will be safe.  You and the others will know all he and I had learned of the First’s plans and will be better equipped the defeat It.”_

_“Dawn won’t know,” the redhead breathed.  “She… we’ll all hate you.”_

_“Yes,” he hid behind a sad smile, “but that is a small price…  Some day she might realize and understand.”_

_Willow wrapped both her hands around his.  “She’ll know what you did.  I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“By then it will hardly matter.  She’ll have Rupert, she’ll have you.”  He stared intently into the Witch’s eyes.  “The time to act will be now.  Ready…?  Take it.”  Their hands fell apart as the soft glow faded._

Her vision cleared into the single present happening before her.  Ethan’s guttural grunts and screams rang in Willow’s head.  She felt the iron grip on her arm release as the vampire turned his full attention to the pleasure he was taking in his willing victim. 

She knew everything now.  Her eyes met Ethan’s and she could see it.  He’d hidden Giles’ soul where no one would ever think to look.  Ethan had absorbed it, partitioned off part of his own being and turned his body into a vessel.  Giles was right there, inside Ethan.

Magister groaned, lunging down in search of blood.  He didn’t care what part of Ethan he took it from, he needed it.  The Sorcerer had his eyes on Willow, having just experienced the same belated memory.  He gave her a subtle but sure nod.  He then ran his hand up the back of the beast rocking atop him and scraped his nails over his own neck, leaving four parallel gouges.  Grabbing at the back of the vampire’s head, he guided him to the crimson offering and felt him begin to feed greedily.

Willow gathered all her concentration and power.  Stretching out to touch them both, she began reciting her spell as softly and quickly as he could.  Even with his extra-human hearing, Magister’s mind was too wrapped up in the pleasures of sex and torture to process what was happening.  That is, until it was too late. 

He pulled back with a start and stared down at Ethan in pure hatred.  “You double-crossing coward,” Magister growled.  “You’ll die for this.”

“But he won’t,” the Sorcerer whispered.  Light was ripped from Ethan’s every orifice and shot straight into the vampire atop him.  Both men shook and howled with the jarring force of it.  The vampire then tensed, froze, and toppled back onto the bed.

“Giles?”  Willow was there, hovering over him and touching his face.  “Did it work?  Please open your eyes and talk to me.  Please be okay.”

Green eyes slowly blinked open and gazed up at her.  “Willow?”

“What have you done!?!” Diedre appeared, screaming at Ethan.  Loud banging at the locked door was testing the wooden structure.  “How dare you betray me?  How dare you even think…”

Ethan sat up and looked at Willow cradling Giles.  “Time for you two to go.”  He sent a blast of energy their way and both vanished.  A moment later the First thrust into him and forcefully clawed back every bit of power and strength he’d been given.  Ethan gasped, every muscle tensing against the pain as he felt like he was being hollowed out from the inside.

Collapsing off the bed into a heap on the cold floor, Ethan lay there trembling, naked, weak, and in pain.  The First was again visible, standing over him in It’s true horned form amidst a cloud of red, angry smoke.

“I gave you everything you ever desired,” It’s voice rolled and echoed from all around.  “Power to raze your enemies to the ground.  Strength to crush any who stood before you.  The lover of your deepest, darkest desire.”

“One mistake…” the Sorcerer mumbled against the hardwood floor.

“What?  I don’t make mistakes.  I live in the hearts of men and in their twisted depravities.  Your black soul is my domain.”

Ethan flopped gracelessly onto his back to look up into the face of evil.  “You based everything you believed of me on a memory that took place twenty-five years ago.”

“Humans don’t change.  You still desire him.”

“No, we don’t change.  But sometimes we manage to grow older and maybe even wiser.  The boy then called out for Ripper.  The man now knows Ripper was just a pale shadow of everything Rupert is.”

The First stormed.  “You threw everything away for the love of a man who will never return it.  A man who will never fully accept you.”

Ethan chuckled weakly.  “Sometimes I can be funny that way.  But your focus is still limited.  He is one reason, but there are others in the world who do accept me.  Now it might continue for them as well.”

The door finally gave in and splintered open.  Four large Bringers entered and descended on Ethan.  They yanked him up and stood him before their master.

“Fine.”  Knowing the First’s every command, the biggest of the priests stepped up to the prisoner and landed a hard blow across his jaw.  “You will learn how I reward nobility.”  Another pitiless strike to the face.  “Slowly.”  To the stomach.  “And without mercy.”  To the ribs.  “You refused to be a king.”  Another and another.  “Now you will be one more insignificant tool for my use.”  Ethan was barely conscious when they dragged him away.

 

 


	17. The Sorcerer's Secret

Ch. 17 – The Sorcerer’s Secret

Faith’s eyes slowly opened and focused.  It took her a moment to place herself.  Hospital bed, hospital room, the sounds of girls in the hallway…  Buffy sitting at the foot of the bed looking down at her like she wasn’t the world’s biggest idiot, but close.

“Everyone… Good…?” she tried to ask through the gravel in her throat.

Buffy smiled.  “You guys held them off.  None of the bomb boys made it through.”

“’Cause you showed up to pull our butts out,” Faith muttered.  “Glad you decided to come after all.  Guess I messed up again.”

“What are you talking about?  Looks to me like you did great.  The place is Fort Knox.  The girls are organized.  And you did what you had to when an attack came.”

Faith’s sigh was grateful.  She gave a begrudging smile as she shifted to a more sitting position.  “Don’t give me all the credit.  Dawnie’s a badass little dictator when she puts her mind to it.  And my girls were right there with me for a fight.”  She frowned.  “How many more did the exploding pants brigade get?”

Buffy slid a hand up to squeeze Faith’s reassuringly.  “You all did awesome.  A few rung bells, some hearing loss, couple singed eyebrows.  But, it looks like the only one who didn’t know how to hit the deck was you.”

“I don’t believe it,” the wounded Slayer whispered.  “There were so many.”

“Well, something tells me we weren’t meant to lose that one.  It was more to give me some targets to test out a new little toy I picked up.”  She lifted the scythe leaning against the bed and placed it across Faith’s lap.  It was obvious the second Slayer felt the same bond to it she had.

“Where did you get it?”

“The Chuckle Brothers needed me to pull it out of a rock for them.  I think the attack here was set up to show me what it could do.”

Faith slid her hand reverently over the shaft.  “They just let you walk off with this?”

“Yeah.  The First seemed really miffed about that, too.  But we still don’t know anything about it or where it came from.  And the only people who might be able to figure it out are gone.”

“I’ll take a shot,” Dawn said from the doorway.  “I might not be a researcher extraordinaire, but…”

“Thanks, Dawn.”  Buffy smiled proudly at her sister.  “If anyone here can figure it out, you’re the one.”

“Did he say anything at all?” Faith asked.  “Even one of his stupid riddles might help.”

“All I got was that this thing is somehow powerful enough to level the playing field.  This gives us a chance at winning.”

Dawn walked closer to the bed.  “Did you see Willow?” she asked softly, afraid of the answer.

“She wasn’t there,” Buffy shook her head.  “And by the time I had the chance to say anything, he was pretty much telling me you guys would die if I didn’t move my ass.”

Faith frowned.  “It’s kinda weird that he didn’t at least brag about taking her.  And if he’d already… you know.  He’d probably be showing her off.”

“I don’t wanna think about it,” Buffy stood and picked up the scythe.  “But don’t worry.  I’m taking Spike and going back.  If she’s there, we’re gonna find her.”  She looked the weapon over for a moment before cocking her head to the side.  “Where is Spike?”

“Where do you think?”  Her little sister gave her a patented duh look.  “As soon as we got here, he went back for you.”

“Damn.  He must be back at the house.”  The Slayer took a deep breath.  “Right.  Now that Faith’s done with her nap, I’m going to get him and we’ll go after Willow.  You guys have everyone ready here.  Hopefully, another attack won’t come until we get back.  But keep the guards on lookout tonight.  You’ll see us before sun-up.”

“Be careful,” Dawn said softly.  “He might be telling the truth about that thing, but you know Magister and Ethan aren’t going to make anything easy for us.  We… I need you to come back alive.”

******

Willow landed with a thud on the Summers’ living room floor, Giles still clutched in her arms.  She glanced around the dark, empty space for only a moment before her focus returned to him.  Tears were leaking from his eyes and his body visibly shook as he tried to hide his face in the satin gown she wore.

“No,” his moan held both anger and mourning.  “Not again.  Not again…”

“It’s all right, Giles,” Willow murmured to him, holding him tight.  “You’re safe now.  You’re you.”

He peeked up at her from the corner of one eye, anger winning out in his voice.  “Me?  I killed, and maimed, and did unspeakable--”

“You did nothing!” Willow insisted calmly.  “You were the victim.  And now you’re back and free.”

“Ethan,” Giles growled, pushing himself upright.  “He…  He…”  He blinked, seemingly confused by his own memories.

“He saved you.”  His lover gently held his face to stare reassuringly into his eyes.  “He did the only thing he could to protect you.”

“No,” the vampire pulled away from her.  “He put the rest of you in unnecessary danger.  I—He could have prevented it all.”

Tears gathered in Willow’s eyes.  “What did you want us to do?  The First wasn’t going to stop.  It was going to take you from us.  It was in your mind.”

Giles shook his head angrily.  “All of that could have been solved by killing--”

“Don’t say it!” she shouted.  “Nothing would be better if you were gone.”

“Principal Wood?  Dr. Pryce?  All those innocent children?  How can you say their deaths were worth the price of my existence?”

Willow blinked some tears loose and they ran down her pale cheek.  More than she knew must have happened after she was taken.  Bowing her head, she whispered, “Ethan thought you were worth the price.  He’s not here with us.  That means he hoped the First would focus on taking revenge on him instead of coming after us. Right now he must be--”  She swallowed hard.  “And the others didn’t die just for you, Giles.  They died fighting against evil.  Isn’t that why we’re all here?”

Another voice came from the darkest corner of the room.  “They told me you lot knew how to make an entrance.  See what they meant.”

Giles’ gaze shot over to Spike, then down at his own nakedness, then to Willow before returning to Spike.  He shifted to cover himself for a moment before deciding he didn’t really care what the other vampire saw.

“Spike,” Willow sighed in relief, scrubbing at her tears.  “Where’s everyone else?”

“Moved out,” Spike sat in his corner and took a drag from his cigarette.  “As for Buffy…  No idea.  Maybe you’ve already killed her, maybe not.”  His eyes glowed intently at Giles.

“Buffy…  Buffy was fine when I, he, we…  Oh god, the attack on the hospital.  She went to stop it.” 

Willow glanced back and forth between them before asking Giles, “That’s where everyone went?  Could she have stopped it?”

“Yes.  I believe--”

“Then that’s what she did.”  She stared intently at Spike until he gave a tentative nod.

“Right.  Girl does anything she puts her mind to.  ‘Specially spoiling Big Bad plans.”  He took another puff, his face still a careful, neutral mask.  “So…  Our little witch managed another miracle.  Thought you said the Watcherman was gone for good this time.”

“It was Ethan,” Willow explained with excitement.  “He only pretended to banish Giles.  He hid his soul where he knew I’d find it.  And now he…”  Her face fell with a thought and she screwed her eyes shut.

Giles slid a comforting hand onto her drooping shoulder.  “It’s not like Ethan,” he muttered.  “The man always has an exit plan.  Some back door…”

“He does?” Willow looked up at him

The Watcher nodded.  “As long as I’ve known him.” 

Her eyes went wide.  “He did!  I mean, I’m almost sure.  We need to find Dawn!”

“Nibblet’s with the rest of ‘em,” Spike said.

“Then we have to get there.”

“Sorry, Luv.  We’re goin’ nowhere for a good twenty minutes yet.  Two of us are stuck here, and buggered if I’m gonna let you out there alone.  I lose you again, and I’ll be answerin’ to people who scare me more than the First.”

“You could find no protection?” Giles asked.

Spike shook his head.  “Why do you think I’m still hanging around this damn house?  There’s nothing big or thick enough left in the whole place.  When the army bugged out, they stripped it bare.”

“Then we wait.”  The Watcher looked understandingly into Willow’s huge, panicked eyes.  “The First will want to make an example of Ethan.  It will take It’s time.  We have to believe he can hold out.”

“But, Giles…”

“I know,” he whispered.  Lifting his hand from her shoulder, he couldn’t escape seeing the dried blood still under his nails.  He reeked of sex and blood, and it turned his stomach.  “If you’ll excuse me.  I’ll return before sunset.”  Giles stood and slowly walked up the stairs.  His companions soon heard the bathroom door shut.

Spike gazed knowingly at Willow, whose eyes lingered at the top of the stairs.  “Go on,” the vampire nodded.  “There’s time.  He needs you to let him know he’s a man again.  More importantly, he’s still your man.”

The young redhead blinked at him for a moment before she stood and dashed up the stairs.

******

Giles leaned heavily, his outstretched arms braced against the wall as water pounded over him.  He knew it was all just superficial.  He would never be clean, never feel clean.  The blood of so many would always be with him, reminding him of the monster, the killer, the thing he was.

He didn’t move when he felt the air pressure change in the room.  “Not now, Willow,” Giles mumbled.  “This isn’t the time.”

“When will be the time?” her voice was soft over the sound of the water.  “When we have to put our problems aside to deal with the next crisis, or the next?”

He slowly slid the shower curtain open.  Her glistening green eyes shown up at him from her pale face.  “Neither of us are ready.  Look at you.  You’re trembling at the sight of me.”

“It’s not--”

Giles slammed his fist into the shower wall, making a hole and causing Willow to jump uncontrollably.  “Don’t lie!  Not to me and not to yourself.  Not an hour ago you were in the clutches of the monster you still have nightmares about.  Witnessing his evil all over again.  Knowing you would again be the next victim of his cruelty.  This face.  This body.”

She shook her head rapidly.

“We both know it’s true, Willow!”  His voice softened when a tear rolled down her cheek.  “I can hardly bear to look at myself.  I don’t expect you to for quite a while.”  He pulled the curtain closed between them.

A few moments later she snapped it back open.  Her slender body still shook, but more anger than fear burned in her eyes now.  “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t deal with!  I’m standing here now because now is what we have.  Here, together, right now.”

“I know you’re scared of the future, but--”

“You don’t know!” she interrupted.  “You don’t know anything.  I lost you!  Understand?  There was never ever going to be a good time to talk to you because there was no more time.  No more you.”

The vampire clenched his jaw.  “Willow, I can’t do this right now.  Not after…”

“I don’t care,” more tears ran down her cheeks.  “Everything else is out there.  Demons, and apocalypses, and nightmares, and the past.  Here there’s just us.  Something I believed we’d never have again.”

“I’m here, Love,” he tried to sooth her obvious pain.

“I grieved for you.  To me, the whole world might as well have ended in that moment.  You were gone.  And I don’t mean it like it felt like you’d died again.  You weren’t gone in that way that we can make ourselves believe bull-pucky like, “he’s in a better place,” or, “we’ll see him again someday”.  You had been banished to some hell that I could never reach, never get to, and never help you.  I’d lost you forever and there was nothing I could do.  Now tell me you understand how I felt.”

Giles’ features softened as his anger melted away in the face of her fire.  “Willow, I didn’t mean to--”

“And I don’t want you to stand there and make apologies like it was your fault.  Of course, it wasn’t.”

He gently cupped her cheek, brushing a tear away with his thumb.  His own were threatening to mix with the water on his face.  “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

She attempted a hopeful, watery smile.  “I want you to be here with me, alive and safe for just a moment out of time.  I want… I need you to say you still love me.  Just like I need you to know that I’ll always love you.”

Giles stared at her, his mouth hung slightly open.  “Oh, My Darling, I do love you.  Nothing can ever change that.  Just like no hell could ever keep me from finding my way back to you.”

Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms desperately around him, not caring about the water now running over her as well and soaking into her gown.  He tenderly returned the embrace.

“Just let me stay and feel you.  Let me be sure you’re real and here.  Please…  Hold on to me and don’t let go.”

“I won’t, My Love.”  He bent his head to softly kiss her cheek, her lips.  “I promise I’ll never let go again.”

Standing under the quickly cooling shower, both held on.  Neither moving for fear reality would sneak in and pull them apart again.  But, for just a little while, with the rest of the world somewhere else, they found the moment of peace they both desperately needed.

******

“Damn,” Giles muttered suddenly as he dried his hair with a hand-towel.

“What is it?” Willow chirped, attempting to dry her own body and his at the same time with the only bath towel they could find.  Really, it was an excuse to stay as close as possibly for a moment longer.

“It just hit me…  Those were the only clothes I had.  I don’t suppose I’m very likely to find something to fit me around here.”

“I don’t mind the way you’re dressed right now,” his lover smiled flirtatiously up at him.

“Yes,” he made a show of looking over her own nakedness.  “But not very practical for fighting evil.”

Willow pouted, “Back to the real world, huh?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Oh!” her eyes lit up.  “Follow me!”  She ran across the hall to her room with Giles dutifully in tow behind her.  “Wow.  They really did raid the place.”  The room had been stripped of all bedding, anything useful, along with everything Kennedy and the other potentials had stored there.  Willow tugged open her closet door.  It was nearly empty to.

Giles shrugged when she glanced back at him rolling her eyes.  “Many of them did come with only the clothes on their backs.”

 “They could have asked,” she pouted.

“When?”

Sticking her tongue out at him, she pulled out a mismatched outfit of a technicolored shirt and old dress pants for herself.  She then disappeared for a moment, searching the farthest back corner.  When she emerged, she proudly held her found treasure out before her.

Giles sucked in a reflexive breath of air.  “Why on earth do you have that?”  He looked fondly over the complete tweed suit.

“I know you told us to donate them all back when you got your new suits to run the Magic Box.  But there were just so many memories.”  She ducked self-consciously.  “It’s weird that I kept one, isn’t it?”

The Watcher smiled as he took his old uniform from her.  “I can’t imagine what Tara must have thought at the time…  But I do understand the sentiment.  Thank you, Love.  This will do just fine.”

******

“What do you mean, she’s here?” Buffy asked in exasperation.

Spike’s lips twitched as he fought a smile.  “I mean, little witch just popped in outta nowhere.”

“When?”

“’Bout twenty minutes ago.”

“And she’s was okay?  She wasn’t…?”

“Smelled like a human to me.”

Buffy hugged him for lack of any other way to express her happiness. For the vampire, the warm embrace ended much too soon. “She must have escaped somehow,” the Slayer babbled excitedly.  “Wil must have outsmarted them all.  That’s my best friend.  This is the best news I’ve had in months.  Heck, maybe years.”

“Pet,” Spike’s gaze fell to his shoes as she bounced toward the stairs.  “She didn’t come alone.”

“What…?” Buffy’s breath caught as she looked up the staircase.  Standing there was a vision she hadn’t seen in years.  She was transported back in time to the high school library.  An easier and even safer time when bad guys could be fought and killed, and she trusted others to guide her and share her responsibilities.  Giles stared back at her.  Not the monster, not the vampire, not even the ally in battle.  It was just Giles… librarian, teacher, confidant, and sage.  The only thing he was missing was a pair of glasses.  The Slayer swallowed hard and whispered hopefully, “Giles?”

He smiled kindly down at her.  “Yes, Buffy, I’m… it’s me.”

Tearing up the stairs, his Slayer hit him with a force that would have sent the man he once was flying.  But he caught her in his arms and hugged her back with enthusiasm.  “I thought…” she began to cry.

“I know, Love.  But, once again, it was Willow and--”

“Buffy!” Willow stepped out of her bedroom.  She, too, was caught up in the tearful hug and pinned against both strong bodies.  “Normal person here.  Crushable,” she squeaked.

“Don’t care,” the Slayer mumbled.  “You’re back.  You’re both back.”

“I know,” Willow reluctantly began to pull away.  “But there’s still one more miracle rescue out there.  We need to get to Dawn.”

“I don’t--” Buffy began.

“Spike,” her friend was already headed down the stairs.  “Time?”

“We’ve got shadows,” he answered from the doorway.  “Vampire friendly.”

The Witch looked around at her companions.  “I know you’re all faster.  If I fall behind, don’t--”

Giles scooped her up into his arms.  “I did promise never to leave you again,” he grinned at her.  His love wrapped her arms around his neck and they were off at a run.

******

“Incoming from the West,” Molly called.  She was quickly joined at her post on the roof by Faith, Dawn, and Xander.

“Long range at the ready,” the Slayer ordered.  “How many?”

“I don’t know.  Maybe three…  No, four.”

“Only four?” Dawn questioned.

“Hey,” Xander put in.  “Let’s count our blessings.”

Kennedy approached with another pair of binoculars.  “She’s right, four.  Looks like two smaller girls.  A blonde and redhead in neon.  A Billy Idol wannabe.  And a total dork.”  A huge grin spread across her face as she realized.

Dawn snatched Molly’s binoculars.  “I don’t believe it.  It’s them!  All of them!”

“You sure?” Faith asked.  “I mean, we’ve been tricked before.”

“No,” Dawn cried.  “It’s really them.”

Kennedy snorted.  “Is it just me, or are they really doing the slow-motion hero walk.”

Faith let out a relieved breath.  “That’s them.”

******

“No, wait,” Willow wiggled out of the joyful hugs.  “You guys don’t understand.  We need to save Ethan!”

Her statement was met with only blank stares.  Dawn was the one who finally muttered, “Why would we want to do that?”

Willow’s breath caught at the agreeing nods around her.  “Because he betrayed the First for us.  And now he’s probably being tortured for it, if he’s not already dead.”

“Serves him right,” Xander growled.

The Witch shook her head at the unexpected resistance.  Giles bent close to her ear.  “They don’t know, Love.  You have to explain.”

“Of course,” Willow puffed.  “It seems so long ago to me, but…  Okay, Cliff’s Notes.  The First promised Ethan all kinds of things if he delivered Gil… the other Giles.  Ethan knew there was no way to get out of it.  If he didn’t do it, the First would find another way and we’d never get Giles back and probably all be killed.  If he did, he could hide Giles’ soul and we could save him.”  She took a deep breath.  “When the First started getting into Giles’ mind, that was when he knew for sure.  The only way to drive the First out for good was to let the more… let’s say ruthless version handle it.  So, Ethan went ahead with the spell and hid Giles in the safest place he could, himself.”

“It doesn’t excuse him,” Dawn frowned. 

Xander stepped supportively behind his young friend.  “Even if he was acting, the fact that he could do all those horrible things means he never was anything but bad.”

“You don’t understand, Dawn,” Willow whispered.  “Can I see the crystal he gave you.”

The girl crossed her arms angrily.  “I threw it away.”

“No,” the Witch cried.  “It was our only chance.”

“Check your pockets, Nibblet,” Spike said. 

She did, and pulled the pendant out in astonishment.  “I didn’t want…”  She glared at the vampire.  “Why?”

“Because I know a few things about love.  I’ve been evil, and I’ve been good, but love is a powerful force either way.  Magic Man loved you, Girl, good or bad.  If he wanted that bobble to protect you, so did I.”

“If he loved me so much…!?” she began to cry.

Willow whispered tenderly, “Can I see it, Dawn?”

“You can have it,” the girl tossed the pendant at her.

The Witch studied it closely, then show it to Giles who confirmed, “It’s a Spirit Crystal.”

“Do any of you know why human souls don’t just hop around the Earth?”  Willow glanced around the group.  “Why they have to go to another plane when they’re released?  A heaven or a hell?”  The blank stares were back.  “It’s because of how powerful they are.  More than one can’t share a human body, they would burn through it too fast.  That’s why people suffering from split personalities seem to have one overwhelming emotional state or characteristic to go with each.  There are pieces of souls trying to inhabit the same body.

Ethan knew he could never carry two complete souls for long enough to give me time to rescue Giles.  So, he made room.  He split his own soul.  He kept what he would need to convince the First he was the same as he’d always been.  His logic, knowledge, ruthlessness, humor, and lust.  But everything else…  His compassion, his empathy, his love...  Everything that would keep him from doing what needed to be done.  He took all those things and gave them to the person who made him want to be those things.  The one person he trusted to keep his soul safe.”

Dawn’s eyes went wide and shone with tears.  “I…  I didn’t know,” she breathed.  “I was so angry.  I threw it out like garbage.”

“That doesn’t matter now.”  Willow rolled the pendant into her young friend’s hand.  “You are the one who can save him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Spirit crystals can be used as vessels, but they can also be conduits for travel.  Hold onto it and want Ethan to be here.  Make this part of his soul call the rest of him so he can be whole again.”

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate.  Nothing happened.  “I can’t,” she cried.  “I don’t have any power like you guys.”

“Back up,” Spike whispered to the gathered group.  “Let’s give Little Bit some room.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she moaned, dropping to sit on the floor.

“Hey,” Xander unexpectedly knelt down in front of her.  “I don’t know anything about this magick stuff.  But, if there’s one thing I’ve seen time and again, it’s that you don’t need any power stronger than yourself.”  His good eye twinkled at her with pride.  “The guy knew you could do it.  He knew your love would save him.  Do you love Ethan, even though he doesn’t deserve it at all?”  Dawn nodded slowly.  “Then don’t think about wanting him here.  Need him.  Need him to be with you and safe.”

He shifted to her side as she closed her eyes again, tears dripping from them.  Her hands trembled as she squeezed the crystal in her palm.  “Please,” she begged.

Blinding light flashed and Ethan fell on the floor in front of her.  Dawn gasped in astonishment and clambered forward to touch him.  Ethan wasn’t moving.  She gently rolled him onto his back.  Many in the group had to look away.  Ethan was still naked, but that wasn’t the disturbing part.  He was black and blue from head to toe.  His face was swollen almost beyond recognition.  And he bled from symbols carved deep into his chest and abdomen.

“The Hellmouth,” Spike whispered to Buffy.  She nodded, also recognizing the wounds.

Dawn searched frantically for a pulse, a breath.  She looked up, announcing, “He’s alive, just barely.”

“All right,” Kennedy began signaling the other potentials to go.  “We’ve got a NC-17 situation here, and you all have posts to man.  Safe to say the First is really pissed off right about now.  Eyes peeled for anything coming our way.”  She turned to Dawn.  “I’ll help you with him.  Luckily, he’s not my type.”

Dawn bent and put her ear to Ethan’s swollen and split lips.  She couldn’t contain a barking laugh.  Glancing at the questioning looks around her, she explained, “He said he’s everyone’s type.”

 


	18. Eye of the Storm

Ch. 18 –  Eye of the Storm

“Careful with his head,” Dawn directed as Giles carried Ethan into the nearest room and placed him in the bed.

“Bring some more lights in here,” Kennedy called, running out to gather equipment.

Buffy looked to her sister.  “Okay, Dawnie.  Tell us what you need.”

The younger girl looked the patient over with uncertain fear in her shimmering eyes.  “Get me bandages.  A lot.  And antiseptic.  Um…  Morphine for the pain.  Did they leave anything?”

“I think the Doc had some in her bag,” Xander said.  “I’ll go get it.”

“Find an IV stand,” Dawn continued.  “One of the portable ones with batteries.  And he’ll need blood… find a transfusion kit.”  She looked around, panicked.  “I don’t know his blood type.  Testing kits.  Where do they keep…  I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re doing fine,” Giles spoke calmly to her from Ethan’s other side.  “Concentrate on all the first aid we’ve learned over the years.”  He glanced over at Willow.  “He’s type A positive.  If you can’t find that in the blood storage, bring as much plasma as you can.”  She gave him a nod and ran from the room.

“You know his…?” Dawn whispered.

The Watcher smiled at her.  “Our youthful misadventures ended with us sharing hospital rooms more than once.  I remember because, when he found out, he bragged it was the only test in his life he’d ever received an A+ on.”  Dawn laughed through her tears at the thought.  “Good.  Calm and steady now.”  He picked a bandage from the large box that had been brought in.  “Now, if we don’t plug all these holes first, it won’t matter how much blood we pump back into him.”

The girl nodded at him and took a deep breath.  “We’ve got this,” she breathed out and they both went to work.

******

In the lounge, Spike leaned against a wall under a no-smoking sign.  He took a long drag of his cigarette.  Alone in the dark, empty room, Wood stared back at him.

“You’re just going to stand here a let them save that traitor’s life?” the demon hunter asked in a low rumble. 

“Looks like,” Spike murmured.

“You promised justice for my mother.  Now I’ll never have that.  All because he betrayed everyone you care about and got me killed.”

“They say he did it for the Watcher.”

Wood’s eyes narrowed.  “The one who actually did kill me.  Seems like they’re both nothing but ticking time-bombs.  Who knows when they’ll go off and wipe out the only family you’ve got.”

The vampire eyed him, unmoved.  “You’re forgetting someone else who fits in that ‘possibly evil’ bunch.  This is where I’m accepted, isn’t it?  My family, you say.  But only because they have that annoying ability to see past your mistakes, no matter how evil.”  He ducked his head and mumbled.  “Guess that’s what good really is, huh?”

“Good eliminates threats to the world,” Wood snapped.  “Threats like the lying sorcerer.  Hell, he’s ready to go.  You could just slip in, take him out, and they’d think he was too weak to make it.  You know he can’t be trusted.  It’s the only logical course of action.”

“Logic doesn’t equal right, or the winning side.  You might remember a bloke named Adam… Ask him.”

“You know, sooner or later he’ll go off on one of these one-man secret missions again.  What happens next time when it’s someone you really care about who pays the price?  What happens when he finally gets Buffy killed and you remember you could have prevented it all right here.”

Spike slowly dropped and stomped out his cigarette, then shook his head with a small smile.  “Magic Man really has you brassed off at him.  Played you like an accordion, dinnit he?  Good try, but I ain’t doing your dirty work for you.  As for the guy who’s face you’re stealin’…  I’m doing right by him as best I can, lookin’ after these Slayers and Watchers.  All I can do for him now.”

“You’ll regret this,” the First hissed.  “I’ll make you all regret your whole existence.”

“Yeah.”  Spike gave a dark grin.  “But I can see that twitch goin’ in your eye.  You’re never gonna forget this Slayer or this fight.”  The First growled and disappeared.  “Hey, I’ll save you a seat in the Big Bads Beat by Buffy support group.”

******

“His pulse is too weak,” Dawn cried.  “I can’t get the bleeding to stop.”

“Let me deal with that one,” Giles took over on an especially deep wound.  “He needs more blood.  Squeeze the bag to pump it in faster.”

The young girl did as instructed.  “Giles, what if we can’t save him?  Maybe his only chance is if you…”

“We’re not considering that,” he stated, not looking up from his work.  To Kennedy, who stood awaiting more orders, he said, “I’m going to need more sutures for this.  And tell Willow we’ll need more blood bags.”  She was out the door before he finished.

“He’s still unconscious and his breathing is erratic,” Dawn informed him.

“Talk to him anyway, Dawn.  He’s a survivor.  Tell him you know that.  If anyone can talk his way off the Grim Reaper’s collection list, it’s Ethan.”

She bent to whisper in her patient’s ear.  “Hear that?  We’re doing everything we can, but you have to fight with us.  You want to open your eyes and see me again, don’t you?  Come on, Ethan.  I want…  I need you to stay here with me.”

******

Faith scanned the darkness from the hospital roof.  She handed the binoculars back to the posted potential and moved to another position.  Standing next to Xander, she smiled, “Surprised at you.  Changing your mind and making the clutch speech to save Mr. Magic back there.”

“Didn’t do it for him,” Xander muttered. 

“Then why?” she looked at him curiously.

Xander’s gaze remained directed into the silent darkness.  “I did it for Dawn.  If she hadn’t been able to save him, she would have blamed herself forever.  I wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“Ahh,” Faith nodded.  “So, guy got lucky.”

“If you want the truth, I am rooting for Dawnie and G-man to work their magic and save him now.  I don’t want them suffering any more.  Especially not because of him.  But, if he pulls through, one day he’ll answer to me for putting all that on her.”  Xander took a deep breath.  “I know Dawn’s special.  It doesn’t mean he gets to make her responsible for his sorry hide.”

The Slayer shrugged.  “She cares about him.  Sees the good in people.  Isn’t that what makes her special in the first place?”

“Yes.  But it irks me when it’s a weasel taking advantage of her that she cares so much about.”

Faith smiled.  “You can be irked all you want, I just wouldn’t go trying to tell Dawn who she should and shouldn’t care about.”

Xander finally looked over at her with an unreadable expression.  “I’m irked, not stupid.”

“Keep an eye out,” Faith grinned at him.  “Buffy thinks the First might have used him to open the Hellmouth again.”

“The only one I’ve got, at your service,” he called after her as she moved on.

******

“That’s is,” Willow repeated.  “We found those bags in the storage fridge down in the ER.  It must have been the last place they evacuated.  Every other floor has been cleaned out.”

Giles shook his head slowly as he paced.  “It’s never going to be enough.  For the first hour it was leaking out as fast as we were giving it to him.”  He stopped and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.  Catching a strange smile cross Willow’s face, he groused, “What?”

“Nothing,” the redhead tried to hide another smile.  “It’s just…  I suddenly got this overwhelming urge to return a library book.”

Giles glanced down at his tweed vest and trousers, and sighed.  “We need a solution to the current problem.”

“That’s the last of it,” Dawn called from the bedside.  “Even his bruises look pale, Giles.”

“I know.  There’s just not enough.”

“Maybe a spell?” Willow asked.  “A… a duplicating spell!  Cast on his blood cells.  It could work just like mitosis.”

The Watcher muttered, “And if we got it the slightest bit wrong, his own blood could burst all his arteries and he’d hemorrhage to death.”

“If it’s his best chance…” Willow argued.

Kennedy tapped on the open door.  “Somebody call for a hero squad?”  Behind her stood Molly and Amanda.  “We’ve tested everybody.  It turns out the three of us have his blood type.  We’ve talked it over, and we’re all willing to help out.  That is, if you need us to top him off.”

Dawn ran over to hug them all.  “You guys are awesome.”

Giles smiled at them with pride.  “Potential Slayers, and already heroes every one.”

Molly walked in and sat down by the bed.  “No worries.  Besides, we were promised all the biscuits we wanted.”  She grinned at them.  “Come on then.  Mr. Ethan isn’t gonna refill himself.”

******

“Has he woken up at all?” Buffy quietly asked her sister.

“Sorry,” Dawn shook her head.  “To tell the truth, this is the first he’s actually looked like he’ll make it.  He’s not going to be doing anything anytime soon.”  She gave a tiny smile.  “Except not dying.”

“Yeah,” the Slayer ducked her head worriedly.  “I’m glad to see you smiling again.  I’ll take that to mean he has a good chance.  Just…  If he does say anything.  We need to know if any Shakta Kahn escaped the Hellmouth.”

“Turok-Han,” the younger Summers mumbled and nodded.  “It’ll be the first question.  I promise.”

“Nothing yet?” Spike asked as he approached.

“No,” Buffy walked with him down the hallway.  “If he remembers anything, we won’t know until he wakes up.”

“We can go check it out ourselves,” the vampire offered.  “There’s still time tonight.”

She frowned.  “Time for that means time for the First’s pets to show up here and try to repo a few of Its losses.  No… I’d rather be not sure and ready for trouble than out looking for it while the girls are under attack.”

“Your call,” Spike agreed.  “Likely a good one, too.  The First wants Magic Man taken out in a bad way.  Your Watcher, too.  It’s been prodding for help from the inside.”

“You had a visit,” Buffy didn’t sound surprised.

“Gave me every good reason It could come up with.  Made the poor bugger sound like all four horseman wrapped up in one mostly dead package.”

“Yep.  I dozed off for a minute and woke up to mom telling me how he was nothing but an old scoundrel, and that Dawn was in love with him and he’d end up ruining her life.  Best to save her from his unsavory ways now.”

Spike scowled.  “That conjures images I didn’t need in my un-life.”

“I know, right?” Buffy stuck her tongue out in a disgusted expression.  She let out a deep breath.  “As much as I hate to admit it, seems like Ethan really did do us a favor.  The First can’t control Giles anymore, we have the scythe, and Giles knows all Its plans.  We’ve never had as much chance of beating It as we do now.”

The muffled sound of an air-horn came from the roof.  A few seconds later a loud crash echoed out of the room down the hall.  “Buffy!” Dawn screamed.

Slayer and vampire didn’t even look at each other before they were sprinting towards the trouble.  Both hit the door jamb hard, nearly tumbling into Ethan’s room.  The outside window was completely shattered all over the floor.  Dawn was half draped over her patient, trying to protect him from any further injury.  And Giles was precariously pinned between the hospital bed and the Turok-Han trying to go through him so it could rip its main target to shreds.

Spike hurried to help Giles drive back the super-vamp.  Even working together, they couldn’t hold its strength.  Both were shoved into the bed, making it scoot along the floor with an earsplitting sound.  Ethan jostled violently.  With no fear of the brutal fight just inches away, Dawn climbed all the way onto the bed, attempting to hold Ethan steady with her whole body.  She knew, the more he was tossed around, the more of their patchwork would be undone.

Buffy ran away from the fight, to the corner of the room where the scythe had been set down.  Scooping it up, she spun toward the fray.  Giles and Spike pushed together with all of their combined might.  They watched the wooden point of the scythe appear through the monster’s chest.  The Turok-Han’s eyes went wide and Spike gave a little farewell wave as it disintegrated into dust, leaving only Buffy staring back at them.

She twirled the weapon around her hand with ease and grinned, “That will teach him to pick on someone his own scythe.”

Spike shook his head and tried to hide his smile from her.  “Guess that answers the Hellmouth question, hey Pet?” 

“Yeah.  I wonder how many more got out with him.”

Dawn was frantically checking Ethan for more bleeding when she suddenly lowered her ear to his lips.  With tears in her eyes she looked up to her sister.  “Two.  He said two.”  Turning back to his face, his eyes still too swollen shut to see, she whispered to him.  “You’re awake.  Don’t worry.  I’m here to take care of you.”  She leaned to hear him again and smiled.  “You can have one now and one when you get better.”  Then she carefully placed a gentle kiss on his bruised cheek.

Seeing this, Buffy closed her eyes and shook a disturbing thought out of her head.  She turned her focus to the guys.  “Two means there’s another one out there.  Spike, send a message up to the roof to expect another visitor.  And Giles,” she handed her Watcher the scythe.  “I think it’s story time.”

******

“When was the last time you slept?” Buffy asked her sister.

“I don’t know,” she answered irritably from Ethan’s bedside.  “When did you?”

“Dawnie, you need to take care of yourself, too.  The sun’s as high as it can get, which means no more uber-vamps today.  The girls are rotating shifts so they get enough sleep.  Ethan’s stable and doing good.  It’s time to look after yourself.”

Dawn gazed down at the hand she was holding.  She felt a slight squeeze before it went limp again.  “I’m afraid to leave him,” she admitted exhaustedly.  “What if…?”

The Slayer smiled at her with understanding.  “That’s why we moved him in here.  There’s another bed right there.  You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“He might wake up again.”

Willow walked in, her arms full of books.  “I’ll sit with him.  Giles and I still haven’t found out any more about the scythe.  You’d think what the First told him would give us more to go on, but you know how the ancients were about leaving notes.”  She glanced back and forth between the sisters.  “I’m going to be sitting up and going through all these books anyway.”

“See, Dawn,” Buffy gestured at Willow.  “He won’t be alone.  And you’ll know as soon as anything happens.”

“All right,” the girl nodded as she reluctantly released his hand and trudged toward the welcoming bed.  “But nap time for you, too.  I saw you nodding off in the hall.”

“I will as soon as Faith wakes up for the next watch.  I promise.”  Buffy crossed the room and pulled a blanket over her already sleeping sister.  “Can I help?” she whispered to Willow.

The redhead yawned as she sorted the books around her on the floor.  “That’s okay, Buff.  I know the research stuff isn’t your thing.  But, hey…  Maybe you can find out if my laptop made it in the great exodus.  I’ve got some files on there that might help us.”

******

Kennedy had found a comfortable chair at the nurse’s station.  She leaned back with her feet up on the desk and her eyes closed.  The bandage on her arm itched, but she felt content with a belly full of juice and cookies.  It was probably all in her mind, she imagined she could feel her strength coming back as she relaxed to let her body rebuild its blood supply.

“You took a shot,” a soft voice was suddenly beside her.

Kennedy’s eyes shot open and she quickly moved to stand.  “Mr. Giles?  Is something wrong?”

“Don’t get up,” he waved her back into her chair.  “Everything’s fine.  In fact, your hard work helped save Ethan’s life.”

“Owed him one,” she dismissed the praise.  “Did you need something?”

He propped a hip on the desk and gazed down at her.  “I just wanted to let you know I understood.  Willow’s a very beautiful woman.  Who wouldn’t take a shot given the opportunity?”

“Mr. Giles, I don’t know what you think happened, but you were gone.  Willow needed someone help her get through what happened.  You don’t have to worry.  She’s great and I admit I would go for it given the chance.  But she’s completely in love with you.  You don’t have to worry about me or anybody.” 

Something about the way he was looking at her made the girl want to retreat.  “Oh, I know I don’t have to worry,” he murmured smoothly.  “How can a little brat like you ever hope to compare to me?”

“I’m…  I’m not trying…”

“You could never understand the power she holds within her.  You can never hope to comprehend what she’s gone through.  Things your pampered little nightmares would run in terror from.”

“What do you think--”

“Silence, Child!  Willow belongs to me.  Heart, body, and soul, she is mine.  The only way you will ever even look at her again is if I no longer walk the planet.  Do you understand!?!”

Kennedy cocked her head, contemplating him for a moment, then leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes again.  “Pretty sure I do understand.  Had me going for a second there.  Hey, by the way, you might want to try another tactic.  Finding someone around here who doesn’t actually like Mr. Giles, the real one, is gonna be pretty impossible.  And anyone who’s still shaken up by what you made him do isn’t the one to be sneaking up behind him with a stake.”

“You will never get another chance to be with Willow while he’s still alive,” the First tried one more time.

“Guess it wasn’t meant to be,” the Potential sighed contentedly.  “But there are plenty more girls out there for me.  And anyone who really looks at those two can see they belong together anyway.  Don’t tell anyone, but I’m kinda a big sap for that kind of thing.”

The First roared, “You’ll all die here!  Destroy him and I will spare you.”

Kennedy shrugged, her eyes still closed.  “Not dead yet.”

Fuming with rage, the First vanished.

******

“This is useless,” Willow groaned, letting her head fall onto the desk in front of her laptop with a thud.

Giles came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “We just have to keep looking.  Remember, it always felt like we looked through the entire library before we found the answer to any riddle.”

“Yeah, well…  ‘Scythe forged by magick before time began’ seems to be pushing it.  Two days, Giles.  I don’t know how much more axe history I can take.”

He smiled down at her.  “Nothing on the interweb thingy?”

The redhead glared up at him, knowing he got it wrong on purpose just to annoy her.  “No,” she answered in a very putout tone.  “Because you need a phone line to get onto the internet, which I don’t have.  And you need power to run a computer, which my laptop battery will run out of in approximately ten minutes.  And so, here we are, back at useless.”

“I’ll have you know,” he returned to his seat, “I was doing research just fine before those infernal boxes were even invented.”

“Yeah,” Willow teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.  “Back when this thing was being forged in the next room.”  She picked up the scythe.  “I wish I could at least sense something about the energy Buffy said she felt when she held it.  That might narrow down what kind of magick it is for us.”

“Maybe if you opened up…  Tried to touch it with your own.”

“It’s too scary, Giles.”  She shook her head.  “What if it’s more than I can handle?  What if it’s dark magick and takes me back to the bad place, the one with all black hair and veins?”

He smiled understandingly at her.  “Willow, you’ve restored my soul twice since then.  I think you’ve proven--”

“That’s different!  It’s too big a risk.”

“All right.  Then we keep looking.”

“Anything?” Buffy walked in, followed by Spike who was munching on something.

“No more than what we already knew I’m afraid,” Giles sighed.

Spike pointed to Willow’s computer screen.  “What’s that?” he asked around a mouthful.

“Oh,” the redhead glanced at it, “Just a list of ancient symbols for scythes and axes.”

“That one there…” Spike stopped to empty the crumbs from the bottom of a bag of graham crackers into his mouth.

“What about it, Spike?” Giles asked impatiently.

“I seen it before, haven’t I?”

“Where?” Buffy asked, also growing impatient.

“Over at Restfield.  It’s all over some weird old crypt out there.  Shaped like a pyramid.  Always thought it must have been some rich nutjob.  Rumor in the underworld was it’s cursed.  Any vamp who tried his luck gettin’ in never came back.”

“I know the place,” Buffy announced.  “It’s worth checking out.”

“Agreed,” Giles nodded.  “It’s unlikely to be a coincidence, given its proximity to the scythe’s hiding place.”

Spike took one look at Buffy and preempted her next statement.  “We’re goin’ with you.”

“Spike, I can--”

“Not with another one of those monsters out there.  You’re not going alone.  And you might need Watcherman to figure out some gobbledygook when you find it.”

The Slayer put her fists on her hips.  “And what if Cha Cha Boy comes here while we’re all out taking a stroll?”

“We’ve put the wards back in place,” Willow informed them.  “I modified them to let Spike and Giles through and to work against the Turok-Han.  We should be okay for a little while.”

“Settles it,” Spike started toward the stairs, tossing the empty bag behind him.  “We’re off.”

“Oh, Spike…” Giles grabbed his jacket and followed.  “Perhaps it’d be best to leave the food for those who need it.  Don’t you think?”

“Relax,” the blond vampire dismissed.  “There’s a machine full o’ sweets upstairs.  Besides, my snack stash was raided and pumped into a big sack of trouble, if you recall.”

 


	19. Comes the End

Ch. 19 – Comes the End

“Maybe you guys should hang back,” Buffy said to the two men behind her as she stared up at the pyramid shaped crypt.

“Wait.  What if…” Spike tried to stop her.

“I just have this feeling I should do this alone.  Besides, sounds like it’s not very vampire friendly in there.”

“But…” Spike attempted to follow her anyway as she started forward.  Giles’ firm grip subtly held him back.

“We’ll check the area for trouble,” her Watcher called after her.  He turned to see the last hints of a definite pout disappear from Spike’s face and hid a smile.  “There’s nothing in there Buffy can’t deal with alone.  You check over there.  I’ll go this way.”

“I know,” Spike moaned.  “But…”  His shoulders slumped as he walked away.

******

Giles returned just in time to see Angel enter the tomb.  Part of him knew that Spike was out there watching from the darkness as well, but he was more concerned with the man who now stood beside him.

“You’ve found something?” the vampire asked softly while keeping his gaze on crypt.

Wesley’s answer was conversational, nothing but ease in his voice.  “Angel made a deal with the Oracles.  It seems they have a stake in what transpires here as well.  They gave him something for Buffy.”

“Let’s hope their interest is in our side prevailing.”

“Yes.  We never know what we’ll find when dealing with beings apart from this world.  Good?  Evil?  Something we can’t hope to predict…”

Giles ducked his head, his own guilt putting indictment into the words.  “I…  I thought you were with the evacuated potentials.  Helping to protect them from…”

“They’re being looked after as we speak.  You remember Caratas and the Host?”

“I do.  Though it isn’t exactly me he must remember.”

Wesley chuckled slightly.  “He likes you even so.  He says that such an angelic voice could never remain in evil hands for long.  And he was very happy to help protect the… precious cinnamon rolls.”

“The sanctuary spell, of course.”  Giles thought for a moment.  “Are Bringers considered demons?”

“The Host says their master is bad enough to give them special rating.  And, if the magick fails, Gunn has some extra help protecting the wounded.  Antonio and Hannah arrived in L.A. yesterday and agreed to stay until either we returned or the Slayer called for assistance.  We all decided it was better to be safe.  Never know who might show up to cause trouble these days.”

Unable to battle his guilty any longer, Giles turned to the man beside him.  “Wesley, I want you to know how truly…  Your great aunt was a wonderful and formidable woman.  There are no words to express my sorrow for your loss.  If there was any way…”

 Wesley put his hand up as the vampire ran out of words.  “Her nurses would agree with you.  They also think aunt Helen is wonderful and, yes, still very formidable.”

“She…  She’s alive,” Giles breathed in disbelief.  “But the things I, he did to her…”

“HE did awful things, yes.  And now she happily regals anyone who’ll listen with tales of how she stared into the eyes of the Devil and refused to flinch.”

“But how?  Her ability to communicate…”

“Another of the Host’s endless supply of useful connections,” Wesley grinned.  “He got her accepted into a…  I supposed it’s mainly a care and retirement home for old warriors.  Because of the variety of their clientele, many of the nurses have either telepathic or empathic abilities.  Her mind is sharp as ever, and they are more than willing to translate if needed.” 

“You put her in a demon’s old folk’s home?” Giles was flabbergasted.

“They were the most equipped to deal with her injuries and allow her to remain in a world she loved.  My life is too erratic with Angel to give her proper care, and none of our family…”  He sighed.  “Long before I managed to alienate the Slayer from the Council and become the biggest disgrace of my family’s history, aunt Helen held the title of ‘black sheep’.  As a young woman, she went against her father’s wishes and pursued medicine so she could become a field agent.  And when my father and the Council decided it was time for her to retire, she refused to return to London.  She made herself so indispensable to the agents around her that they neglected to follow orders and force her to go.”

Giles couldn’t help smiling.  “I was fortunate to meet them all.  A stellar group, indeed.  But none of that excuses your family’s unwillingness to care for her in her time of need.”

“It’s not…  The family would, of course, make arrangements for her out of duty and appearance.  However, I’m the only relative she can tolerate.  I won’t send her home for her sake, not theirs.  She’s happy, Mr. Giles.  Would you really want to see her in some human hospital, lying in a bed all by herself and being pumped full of morphine because that’s all they could do for her?  At Andraste’s Table…  It’s said that somewhere in those hallways you can sit and listen to the Tales of Victory recited by the last surviving warrior of the battle of Turacht Nallah.  Or, you can talk to the demon who taught Elvis how to dance.”

The vampire laughed at that.  “Sounds as if she’s where she belongs,” he said softly.

“No one blames you.  Aunt Helen least of all.  Who would have been his victim otherwise?  She would have chosen to take the place of any one of them.  Even going as far as summoning the demon to her if need be.”  Wesley touched his arm in reassurance.  “Her nurses said she ‘smiled with the light of a thousand suns’, you know demons and prose, when we got word to her about your… recovery.”  He chuckled, “Then she went right back to insisting she still had feet and therefore no need to be pushed around in a wheelchair.”

Giles ducked his head, trying to hide the moisture gathering in his eyes.  “It seems I have one more reason to survive the oncoming apocalypse, if only to visit her once more.”

Wesley motioned to their respective heroes, now outside and sharing a passionate kiss.  “Looks like they might have found what they were looking for.”

“Let’s hope it was everything we needed.”

******

“I sent them home,” Buffy answered Spike’s whining question as he stood at the back of the small group gathered at the nurse’s station.  “And grow up, will you?  Are all vampires perpetually twelve years old?”  Her gaze drifted over to Giles who shrugged for lack of an answer.  Willow giggled at him.

“He was forced to have a soul and be good, you know,” Spike muttered.  “Some of us worked for it.”

“May we,” Giles spoke up to forestall the upcoming spat, “hear about what you found in the temple?  Other than Angel.”

“There was an old lady in there who said she’d been waiting for me,” the Slayer answered.

“Someone alive?” Willow gasped.

“Yeah.  I think she was one of the witches who made the scythe.  She told me that the first Slayer was created by a group called The Shadow Men.  They chained a young girl up and put a demon inside her so she’d be strong enough to fight the rest of the demons threatening the world.”

Dawn whispered, “That sounds awful.”

“Told you it was a man thing,” Kennedy crossed her arms with a nod.

“Something had to be done,” Giles murmured.

Buffy gave him an accusing look.  “And that those Shadow Men became the Watchers,” she stated.

Giles opened his mouth, but a hand on the shoulder from Xander stopped his rebuttal.  “Quit while you’re ahead, G-man.  We’re always gonna be outnumbered in this group.”

Willow spoke up instead.  “So the women, the white witches created the scythe as, like the Slayer’s ultimate weapon?”

“She confirmed that it was used to kill the last pure demon,” Buffy nodded.  “And that it drew on the power of the entire Slayer line, letting the one wielding it be connected to all Slayers and use their strength.”

“Amazing,” the Witch breathed.  “I’d like to talk to her.  Imagine the things she could teach us,” she looked up at Giles with excited eyes.

“Sorry, Wil,” her friend shook her head sadly.  “I guess the First didn’t want us talking.  Uber-vamp showed up, and before I could stop it… killed her.”

“I’m sorry, Buffy,” her Watcher sighed.  “I assume that you…?”

The Slayer glance at her weapon.  “Oh, he split.  I cut him in half.”

Giles nodded in approval of how the Turok-Han had been dealt with.  “And the item Angel was here to deliver?”  At the mention of the name, Spike growled and left the room.

Buffy watched him, but let him go.  She pulled an amulet that looked like a huge glass costume diamond in a large, gaudy setting out of her pocket.  “Ugly chunk of hardware, isn’t it?”

“May I see?” her Watcher asked.

She tossed it to him.  “Be my guest.”

“Anything that could be thought of as instructions?”

“Angel said all they would tell him was that it had to be worn by a champion with a soul who was more than human.”

Dawn thought for a moment.  “You mean like a souled vampire?”

“We’ve got a couple of those lying around,” Xander slapped Giles on the back.

The vampire shot him a glare.  “It’s the title ‘Champion’ that worries me,” he said, studying the amulet.  “To be considered one is an earned honor, and Buffy is--”

“I can’t wear it,” she cut him off.  “Angel made that clear.  And, if you ask me, you’re totally one.”

Giles ducked his head modestly.  “Thank you, Buffy.  But the power contained in this stone may not take your word for it.”

He passed it back to her and was surprised when she held onto his hand and stared seriously into his eyes.  “I’m giving it to Spike,” she told him softly.  He began to stammer his understanding, but stopped when she squeezed his hand to force his attention.  “I want him to wear it, not because I don’t think you can.  Understand?  It’s because, when you hear my plan, I know exactly where you’ll want to be instead.”

******

“So, what do you think?” Buffy glanced around the stunned group nervously.  “It was something Kennedy said that made me start to think…”

“Hey,” the Potential put her hands up.  “Let’s not drag my name into this until we get a verdict on the crazy.”

The Slayer frowned at all the wide eyes staring back at her.  “You guys don’t think it’s a good idea?”

Faith picked up the scythe.  “It is pretty out there, B.”

“It’s more than that,” Giles spoke up.  “Buffy, what you’re suggesting flies in the face of everything that every generation has done in the fight against evil since the beginning of time.”

“So…” the Slayer gave him a worried look, “you think it’s too--”

“I think it’s bloody brilliant!” he exclaimed, his grin beaming at her.

Buffy sighed in relief as Kennedy elbowed Dawn and whispered, “Totally my suggestion.”

“Whao, hey.  Wait a minute,” Willow glanced rapidly back and forth between Slayers and Watcher.  “Not to poop on the party here, but I’m the guy that’s gonna have to pull this thing off.”

“It is beaucoup d’mojo,” Faith replied understandingly.

The redhead stared worriedly at Buffy.  “This goes beyond anything I’ve ever done.  I mean, it’s a total loss of control.  And not in a nice, wholesome, my boyfriend doesn’t need to breathe kinda way.”

Giles diligently studied his shoes, refusing to return any of the myriad looks he knew were being directed at him.  He could see them anyway.  Determined non-comprehension from Buffy, confusion from Dawn, disbelief from Xander, and a knowing smirk from Faith.

Buffy smiled at her friend and softly said, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you could do it.”

“I…  I’m just not sure I’m stable enough,” the Witch sighed.

“You can do this, Willow,” Giles said in a quiet, but encouraging voice.  “We’ll find the right spell, do the research, talk to the coven…  And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  He glanced at his Slayer, now understanding what she meant about him wanting to be somewhere else when the battle came.

“Oh!” Dawn suddenly piped up.  She nodded in understanding.  “He doesn’t need to breathe.”

“Shouldn’t you be checking on Ethan?” Buffy asked her with a slight panic to her voice.

“Yep,” she chirped.  “I’m off.”

“And I’ll get the girls ready,” Kennedy left right behind her.

Buffy took the scythe from Faith and handed it to Willow with a sure nod.  “You’ll figure this out and do great.  I know you will.  And, if you need me, I’ll be dealing with a moping vampire.”  She stuffed the amulet into her pocket and went in search of Spike.

 


	20. The Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Song is ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’ by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

Ch. 20 – The Last Dance

“One more bite.  We can do it.”  Dawn carefully slid a spoonful of pudding into Ethan’s mouth and deposited it on his tongue.

He swallowed with a grimace.  “Deadfful shuff,” he muttered.  The swelling in his face had gone down enough for him to open his eyes, and even speak, albeit a bit funny, but blotchy bruising still made him hard to look at.

Dawn smiled at him anyway.  “I know.  But we need to wait until you can actually open your mouth more than a centimeter and your teeth stop wiggling before we can try anything more solid.  Lucky for you, we’ve got pudding and jello to last you years.”

Ethan groaned.  “Sowrry I swrvived.”

“No, you’re not,” his nurse giggled.  “And neither am I.”

He sighed as she finished gently dabbing his lips clean.  “Anythwing fow ma liddle gawdess.”

“Hey,” Faith was leaning against the doorway, watching them.  “They’re ringing the dinner bell in the caff.  Better get down there and grab some before the locusts clear it out.”

“I’m okay,” Dawn glanced back at her with a smile.

“Pretty sure it’ll be the first hot meal you’ve had in days.”  The Slayer walked into the room.  “Besides, they went all out.  It’s a real ‘last super’ spread.  You need to get in on it, Chick.”

“Maybe I can get someone to bring me a plate,” the girl murmured.

“Oh, and they discovered the ice cream was melting.  All you can scarf while it lasts.”

“Go,” Ethan whispered to her.  “I’b ffine.  Habb some ffun.  You desurbe it.”

“You sure?” Dawn asked him, but the longing was plain to see in her eyes.  The sorcerer nodded and pushed her off his bed with all the strength he could muster.

“Don’t worry,” Faith said as she got up.  “I’ll keep an eye on this one.”

Before leaving his side, Dawn idly repositioned the pendant now fastened around his neck.  It was no longer smooth, but had a tiny crack spider-webbing throughout it.  This new flaw made it no less beautiful.  As she walked by the Slayer, Dawn stopped and gave her and oddly sad look for a moment.  “Please don’t hurt him,” she whispered.  “At least, not until he’s a little stronger?”

Faith smiled at the younger girl.  “He’ll still be breathing when you get back.  Cross my heart.”

With one last glance back at her patient, Dawn left the room in search of some real food.

The dark Slayer turned and slowly shut the door until it clicked.  Reaching over, she pulled a cord, snapping the blinds on the window looking out into the hallway closed.  They were suddenly completely alone.   She turned toward Ethan, taking her time to cross the room, an unreadable look on her face as her intense gaze never strayed from him.  If any of this made the sorcerer uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. 

“It was a huge risk, what you did,” Faith spoke in a low, quiet voice.  “There was so much you couldn’t control.  So much you couldn’t anticipate.”

“You’wre rwight,” Ethan breathed.

“Did you even think about how many might die?  Who might die?  Were we acceptable losses?”

“It was a… rwegrettable rwisk to save more who cwertanlry would.”

“Don’t you dare turn all watcher on me now.  Robin died!” her voice was suddenly raised.  “You almost killed Xander.  The Doc and so many of the girls…  Did you really think we’d forget?  Did you expect to just pop back in and we’d all forgive you?”

The Sorcerer blinked, his expression calm and neutral.  “The onlfy thing I expfected was to be dead.  Asf for forgiveness, I dofn’t expfect what I dofn’t deserve.  Least ov all fwrom you.”

Faith ducked her head, finally letting sorrow show on her lovely face.  “Could you see how Robin felt?  About me.  Was I the only one that missed it?”

“No, I din’t know.  But he bwravly protected the giwrls.  That I did hope for.  The demon was a mastser ov manipulation.  Toyed with you both.  He knew you wanted somefthing real, and made shure you saw the possibility before he stole it fwrom you.”

“So, you don’t think he really loved me?” the Slayer sighed with practiced resignation.  “It was just another trick.”

Ethan knew it would be easier for her to just believe that.  In Faith, he saw himself.  Someone who found safety in the belief that they were meant to be unlovable.  Who wrapped the truth that no one could possibly care for them around their being like a protective blanket.  That way, it wasn’t really their fault when everyone inevitably left.  It wasn’t their fault that it was never worth trying for something better.  They didn’t deserve it anyway.

“I think,” he finally whispered, “he wanted to twy.  If he was here, he’d swurly be spwending his last night with you.”

“’Course,” Faith dismissed with fake cheer.  “No one else around here good for a rock’em-sock’em end-of-the-world fuck.”

Ethan attempted a chuckle, but ended up coughing instead.  “I think you’wre confwusing yourself with me.”

“Didn’t strike me like you were his type,” the Slayer teased quietly.

“I’m--”

“Yeah, I remember.  You’re everyone’s type.”

He flexed his aching hand before placing it gently atop the one she held in her lap as she sat by him.  “I am sworry.  You deserved the chance to twy.”

She ducked her head for a moment, hiding from his uncharacteristic, but genuine, sincerity.  Then, with a quick shake of her head to clear past demons, looked back into his eyes and smiled.  “Can I tell you something honestly?”

“Anything fwrom a beautifful lady.”

Leaning in a bit, she whispered, “You reek.”

The Sorcerer chuckled.  “The last few days habe been rather hectic fwor me.  No time to shower while hewroically sacrificing myswelf and cheating deatfh.”

“I mean, seriously, dude.  I’m surprised Dawnie can stand you.”  She looked around the room for a minute, then got up and walked into the attached bathroom.  Expecting her to take her leave of him, Ethan settled himself and closed his eyes to rest.  He didn’t see her come back out with a plastic basin full of warm water.  His bed jostled him back to full wakefulness when she sat by him once more.  “If you tell anyone I did this, I’ll twist off something you really love.  Got it?” the Slayer told him.

He nodded, staring up at her with soft, grateful eyes as she began to run the wet cloth over his forehead and face with a tenderness that went completely against her tough, uncaring persona.  There were no words to describe how good it felt as Ethan gave himself completely over to her care.  She cleaned his face and hair as best she could, then silently went over his shoulders and down both arms.

Ethan’s chest and abdomen presented a bit of a challenge, being primarily covered with bandages, but Faith diligently worked around them.  She gently sat him up and leaned him against her, easily supporting his weight as she washed his back.  Then she laid him back down to rest and got off the bed to move down to his legs.  Uncovering one, then the other, she gently ran the cloth over each knee, calf, and foot.  Finally, she stood at his hips.

“You don’t have to,” he breathed unexpectedly as she gathered the edge of the blanket.  “I fweel much bedder.  Thank you.”

“What’s the matter?” she smiled coyly up at him.  “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you eyeing me.  And the way you tease Big G about me.  Besides, you got nothin’ I haven’t already seen.”

“Your bweauty, My Dear,” Ethan answered, exuding all his charm.  “I’m not sure I could contwrol myselff.”

Faith laughed, nothing but simple joy in it.  “Something tells me you won’t be too much for me to handle.  Besides, I promised you’d still be breathin’ when your little keeper comes back.”

She moved his blanket entirely to the side and raised her eyebrow flirtatiously at him.  Then began to wash one thigh and the other.  Her hands slowed as they slid over his hips, across his lower abdomen, until the cloth came in contact with his hardening manhood.  Easy and gentle, Ethan moaned as pleasure spread through his entire battered body.  Nothing but hands and cloth, yet neither wanted anything more.

Somehow, they both knew this was something new for each of them.  Faith took her pleasure in giving pleasure to another.  Nothing in it for her.  Nothing quick or rushed.  No fight for dominance or power.   Just softness and tenderness as she focused fully on the needs of another.

And Ethan, for the first time in his guarded life, let go of everything.  He willing relinquished his entire self into the hands of another.  Relishing the calm and stillness he felt even as his body rode rolling waves of pleasure.  There was no suave remark to make.  No putting up a front of control and a wall of indifference.  He felt no need to protect himself, physically or emotionally.  In Faith’s hands, he felt completely free.  And, when he finally gave all to her, there was nothing earth-shattering or mind-blowing.  Just an all-encompassing physical peace.  To him, it was wondrous.

“Mind if I stay for a while?” the Slayer whispered as she spread the blanket back over him.

Ethan stared up at her with glistening tears in his midnight eyes.  “Please.  Don’t leave me.”

Faith thought about climbing onto the bed with him, but it was a small bed and there were too many ways she could still damage him.  So, she pushed a chair in as close as possible and sat beside him.  When he slid his hand to the edge of the bed, she took it with no sarcastic remark, no false hardness.  They silently rested in each other’s company until both fell into a peaceful sleep.

******

“What are we missing?”  Willow looked over her notes as she sat on a bed.  “There has to be something I’m not seeing.  Something that’s gonna go wrong.”

“Willow, there’s nothing missing.  Your spell construction is perfect.  Even Althanea and the coven are impressed.”  Giles gazed at her with gentle, loving eyes, trying to be reassuring.  “You’re going to be perfect.”

“Let’s…  Let’s go over it again.  Just to be sure.”

“We’ve been through it twenty times.  You already know it off by heart.”

“Giles,” her stunning green eyes stared up at him, almost in panic.  “What if I can’t do this and everybody dies because I failed?  What if the darkness takes over again and I’m the evil that… that…”  She dropped her gaze to the floor.

“That’s not going to happen, Love.  You are not evil.”

“You love me, right?” the Witch asked in a tiny voice.

“Of course, I do,” Giles smiled.  “Always.”

“Then… I need you to promise me…  Promise you won’t let me go back to the bad place.  Promise, if I turn evil, you’ll stop me no matter what.  Please…”

“Oh, my dearest girl,” he shook his head at her with a frown.  “You are so very good.  You don’t even see what light you bring to the world.  You’re certainly the brightest light in my world.”

“Don’t do that!  You… you evading evader.  I need your promise.”

He put his hand out to her.  “Come here.”  When she took it, he pulled her up and to him.  Slowly, he began swaying them both back and forth. 

“What are we doing?”

He answered with a grin.  “I’m dancing with you.”

“But you don’t dance.”

“I guess I do on special occasions.”

“There’s no music,” Willow whispered teasingly.

“You don’t hear music?” he chuckled.  “That’s funny.  I do.”

“What does the music sound like?”

Softly, Giles began to speak the words in a simple melody.  He gazed intently into her eyes.

_You’re just too good to be true_  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.  
You’d be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.

“You are holding me,” Willow giggled, and laughed when he spun her around.

_At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I’m alive._

“Well, close enough for my liking,” she teased.

_You’re just too good to be true.  
Can’t take my eyes off of you._

Willow laid her head against his chest, letting his voice rumble through her and chase everything else away.

_Pardon the way that I stare._  
There’s nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak.  
But, if you feel like I feel.  
Please let me know that it’s real.  
You’re just too good to be true.  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.

She looked up at him, new tears sparkling in her eyes.  “It’s so real, Giles.  I love you so, so much.”

“As I do you,” he whispered, still swaying her.  “You don’t have to worry about tomorrow.  I’ll be there in case you need me, and so will Ethan.  He’s still too weak to fight, but he’ll be there to ground you if you need him.  He’s surprisingly good at that.  But you won’t need any of us, Love.  I know how extraordinary you are.  Even if you don’t.”

“But…  What if--”

“What if you change the world tomorrow?  What if you give the First such a beating It can’t show It’s faces again for another thousand years?”

Willow ducked her head self-consciously and smiled.  Before she knew it, she was spinning again in her lover’s arms.  He sang with his full, powerful voice this time.

_I love you, Baby._  
And if it’s quite alright,  
I need you, Baby,  
To warm the lonely night.  
I love you, Baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty Baby,  
Don’t bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty Baby,  
Now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, Baby,  
Let me love you…

Willow let out full, butterfly-filled laughter when he dipped her so low her hair brushed the floor.  The world was spinning, her head was spinning, she had no control, and Willow felt wonderfully safe. 

“I like this song,” she grinned when he set her upright.  “I don’t think I’ve heard it before.  Is in new?”

Giles shook his head with a rueful smile.  “Don’t say things like that.  You only remind me what an awful cradle-robber I am.  Because I do remember when it was new.  In nineteen sixty-seven.”

The redhead gave him a sympathetic pout.  “I’m sorry.  My parents were never really into music, so most of what I know Oz taught me.  But, hey, if it makes you feel any better, I pretty much brought you back to life twice.  So, I’m a total grave-robber…  And that sounded a lot less icky in my head.”

The Watcher laughed affectionately, pulling her as close as possible again.

_You’re just too good to be true_  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.  
You’d be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I’m alive.  
You’re just too good to be true.  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.

“Giles?” Willow wrapped her hand around his tie and chewed her lower lip.  “Did you have any idea how many times I watched you in the library and had day-dreams?  Seeing you in these clothes is bringing them all back.”

“Oh?  All that time you were supposed to be working?  What kind of day-dreams, may I ask?”

“Well… maybe something about the sexy librarian and the naughty honor student…”

He grinned lustfully.  “We were wicked, weren’t we?”

_I love you, Baby._  
And if it’s quite alright,  
I need you, Baby,  
To warm the lonely…

***

Outside the closed door, Xander glanced over to Kennedy.  “He stopped singing.”

The Potential shrugged, “Maybe she found something better for him to do with his mouth.”

He scrunched up his face.  “Damnit.  Don’t say things like that.  It’s my best girl since kindergarten and the guy who’s basically my father-figure.  I might never get used to them being all…”

“A hot ball of rumpty-de-bumpty.”

“Yeah!  And how did you make that sound so dirty?”  Xander sighed.  “Don’t get me wrong, I am happy for them.  And the singing and all the romantic stuff is really cute.  It’s just the…”

“People in love,” she shrugged again.  “What are you gonna do?”

“Well, looks like they’re set for their last night on earth.  Buffy’s with Spike.  Most the girls are saying their goodbyes to ice cream.  So, what are we gonna do?”  He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at her.

“Sorry,” she quipped, “not my type.”

“I didn’t,” Xander huffed, and laughed when she laughed at him.  “Hey, I saw a ping-pong table in the resident’s lounge.  Do you play?”

Kennedy studied him for a moment and nodded.  “You’re on.”  They started down the hall together.  “Ever tried wheelchair jousting?”

Molly was only the first to run after them.  “I’ll play winner!”

******

It was fully dark when Buffy woke up on a couch in Spike’s arms.  She had found him in the doctor’s gym, and they’d talked until they fell asleep.  Careful not to wake him, she got up and crossed the room to look out a small window into the night.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Giles stood beside her.

“What are you doing here?  Figured you’d be with Wils.”  She cocked her head for a minute, then reached out to touch him.  He allowed her hand to pass through him.

“Oh, he is.  And making every bit the most of his last night on Earth.”

“How do you figure?” Buffy said.  “He’s ours again.  Far as I can see, you’ve got nothing left.”

“Losing him was quite the coup for you, I’ll admit.  But I still have an army.  I’m getting closer and closer to opening the Hellmouth for good.  And when I do, my army will flood this world.  Our numbers will swell until we outnumber the human virus.  And, on that day, I will be made flesh.”  The First paused for a moment.  “But, I forgot, you have an army, too.  Forty-odd pimple face girls.”

“You know what you need?  A cool nickname.  Let’s see, what would fit you?  How ‘bout ‘The Taunter’?  Or, maybe ‘The Big Blowhard’.  You know, all noncorporeal and powerless.”

“So sure of yourself…  But, if you have such confidence in your plan, why aren’t you sound asleep in your dead lover’s arm?”

Buffy glanced at Spike.  “You know…?” she frowned.

“I know all, Dear Child.”  The face of her Watcher smiled kindly at her.  “Your little Witch has already been consumed by darkness once.  She was mine before, and she will be again.  You will be leading nothing but a group of young girls to their deaths.”

“The monkey!” Spike said in his sleep.  “Mugger monkey.  Mugger monkey.  Stole my money.”

The First moved closer and whispered in Buffy’s ear.  “Have you even asked them?  All those years whining about how unfair it is to be chosen…  Do you really plan to choose them against their will, too?  But then, something has to be done.”

“What?” Spike sat up and saw the Slayer standing there alone.  He rubbed his eyes.  “Buffy?  Is something wrong?”

“Nope,” she shook her head as she returned to the couch.  “I just realized something.  The First is scared of us.  We’re gonna win.”

 


	21. The Choice

Ch. 21 – The Choice

“I’m sure most of you have heard at least rumors about what’s going to happen today.”  Buffy paced in front of everyone gathered in the hospital lobby.  “Even if you don’t fully understand, you can feel it.  We have a chance to do what has always been impossible.  A chance to take the fight against evil straight into its stronghold and make sure it thinks twice before showing any of its faces in our world again.

“All this time there’s been one Slayer, one girl to protect the whole world from darkness.  Why?  Because a group of men got together and decreed it should be so.”  She glanced at her Watcher’s bowed head.  “Maybe it was because that was all the power they had.  Maybe it really was the best they could do.  Who knows?

“Into every generation is born a chosen one, and she alone…  Only we know that’s not true, don’t we?  Look at this one generation.  Tens of you right here.  Hundreds and maybe more still out there waiting.  You are all here.  Maybe because someone told you to run.  Maybe because a guy like him,” she pointed at Giles, “showed up and told you this is where you needed to be.  So you came.  And you stood up.  And you chose to fight evil. 

“Who knows what makes a Slayer.  Something deep inside her that makes her unwilling and unable to stand by while the innocent suffer?  Something that drives her to fight?  What I do know is that it is in every one of you.  The only thing that makes Faith and me any different is that we were given some power to go with it.  I look at you, and I see sisters.  Only braver because you guys are here just as you are.

“So…  Why don’t we change that?  Why don’t we change everything?  Thousands of years ago a group of men made one Slayer.  This woman right here is more powerful than all of them.”  Willow ducked her head shyly.  “For the first time in history, we don’t have to fight alone anymore.  We can all be strong.  We can all face the darkness together and drive it back to where it belongs. 

“But I have to ask all of you…  You need to make the choice for yourself and every other potential out there.  Are you ready to spend your life standing between danger and the innocent?  Are you ready to be strong?”

Buffy was breathing hard after giving what she felt was her most rousing speech ever.  She scanned the eerily silent room as the girls continued to look at each other with huge, uncertain eyes.  This went on for so long Buffy was getting truly worried.

Finally, Dawn stepped out and turned back to the group.  “So, anyone not up for beltin’ the First right in the teeth?  Speak now… or forever hold your peace.”  The room remained breathlessly quiet.  “And all those ready to join the sisterhood of kickin’-evil-ass, let me hear it.”

The room erupted with a cheer and Dawn turned toward her sister with a huge, undoubting grin.

The look on the Slayer’s face held a lot more surprise.  Sure, it was a good speech, but she still wasn’t positive how they’d react.  “Are you guys sure about this?” she asked carefully.  “You know being a Slayer isn’t easy.”

It was Molly who spoke up from the group.  “We know.  We’ve been watching you and Faith.  But, here’s the thing…  If we all say bollocks to it now, what’s the next plan?”

Rona answered for Buffy and everyone else.  “Ain’t got one.”

“An’ you Slayers,” Molly continued.  “You deal with all kinds of drama, and relationship problems, and falling for the wrong guys, and people counting on you to do the right thing…”

“Sounds a lot like being a girl,” Rona took up her part of the tag team.  “’xcept at night you get to go out and kick the crap outta some who really deserve it.”

“Yeah, you have all this pressure to save the world, but…”

“Beats the hell outta sitting at home and hoping someone else doesn’t screw it up.”

Molly looked back at all the new and dear friends standing behind her.  “We’ve seen what the worst thing about being the Chosen One is.”

There were nods all around to accompany Rona’s answer of, “Being the chosen ONE.”

“So, here it is.  We choose to be strong together now so that no Slayer has to fight alone again.  You’re right, Buffy.  We are sisters.  Time we had the power to watch each other’s backs for good.”

Buffy’s jaw hung in astonishment.  She glanced over just in time to see Giles wipe proud tears from his eyes.  In fact, the only one frowning was Willow.

“Great,” the Witch muttered.  “Everything will be just peachy… but only if I don’t mess it up.  No pressure.”

“You’ll do fine, Willow,” Giles told her with a huge smile.  “Everyone here knows you will.”  A chorus of affirmatives went up all around to support his statement.  The redhead smiled bravely, but it was till forced.

“The scouting party’s back,” Faith announced as she entered the front doors, pulling focus away from the grateful Witch.  “And success we got.”

“You guys found what we need?” Buffy went to meet her.

“Nothing luxury.  But there was a bus left at the High School.  Quiet around there, too.  Like the First is daring us.”

Glancing at her army, Buffy smiled.  “That’s because It has no idea what It’s up against.”

“Xand is backing it up as close as he can to the door as we speak.  And Kennedy is putting the finishing touches on a dark zone in the back so our dead-boys don’t fry.  We should be ready to move out pronto.”

 “You heard her,” Dawn announced to the group.  “There won’t be much room, so grab your favorite weapon and anything you can’t live without.  We’re talking final showdown here, that means anything can happen.  We might not get a chance to come back here.  Meet in five to load up and move out.”

“I’ll go get Ethan,” Giles told the Slayers.

“I’ll go,” Faith stopped him.  “Besides, I picked up some clothes for him while we were out.”  She whispered to the Watcher, “Looks like you might need to stick here and keep Willow calm.”

“She’ll be wonderful,” he gazed at his love with pride.

******

“You guys know what to do!” Buffy shouted as they marched into Sunnydale High School.  “First, spread out and search the basement.  Plug any hole you see.  We don’t want the rats running anywhere but to us.  I’ll meet you all at the Hellmouth.”  The girls took off at a trot, headed for the basement entrance.

“This would be easier if you’d just let me carry you,” Faith grumbled as she hobbled in supporting Ethan draped over her shoulders.

“I’m half again your sithze and would like to retain a small amount of dinnity,” he replied, forcing his legs one in front of the other.  “When I voiced my hope to be held in your lovely arms, I din’t mean cradled like a babe.”

“Since when did you ever need dignity,” she teased him.  Glancing up at Buffy, she asked, “Where do you want me to drop the baggage?”

Buffy could only chuckle at their antagonistic way of showing affection.  “Willow said she needs to be in a quiet place, but as close to us and the Hellmouth as possible.  I’m thinkin’ principal’s office.”

“Got it,” Faith nodded.  “I’ll drop him off and head down to give the girls a hand.  Come on, Gimpy.  You can make it.”

Ethan retaliated as they slowly continued down the hallway together.  “Gimp…  Have you forgotthen that I almost died onlfy a few days ago?  I was ready, against my very natture, to give my life for the greater cause.”

“Yeah, yeah…  Join the club.  And, hey, look on the bright side.  You might still die today.  At least that way I won’t have to drag your skinny ass outta here.”

“My arse happensh to be a work of art.  Don’t try to deny you’ve notisced…”

Buffy watched them for a moment before turning back to see the next group entering the building.  Willow, Dawn, Xander, and Kennedy lead what could only be described as two technicolored Halloween ghosts forward.  They were all grinning at the muffled voices arguing with each other from under the blankets.

“All I’m saying is that it seems to me Southern California is a very poor home for vampires,” the slightly taller ghost muttered.  “The sun is constantly a problem here.”

“You callin’ us that choose to come here daft?”

“If the cape fits…”

“Didn’t seem to be a problem for you other half when he was down in LA takin’ over the town.”

Giles’ voice heaved a sigh.  “Yes, but that was where my demon was born.  He was merely starting where he was.”

“So, where do you suggest vampire paradise could be found?”

“I haven’t given it much thought before now.  But, off the top of my head, maybe Scandinavia, or the Highlands of Scotland.  Plenty of darkness, overcast days, and room to be left in peace.”

Spike chuckled.  “All that and freezing cold, too.  Ever seen what happens to a frozen body.  You get parts start breaking off an’ all.  Besides, Dru and I did spend a couple decades in Scotland.  I suppose it’s about what kind of danger you want, really.  Sure, here you got the sun, but that’s predictable.  In LA, someone says they saw a vampire, the questions you get are, ‘does that mean you’ll stay young and pale’ and ‘if he can only work nights, can we pay him half’.  Up on the moors someone claims vampire and you’re running from torches and pitchforks.”

“You guys are safe now,” Dawn giggled.

Giles whipped his blanket off over his head.  “Are you trying to say the people up north are nothing but villagers from classic cinema?”

Spike shrugged.  “Looked that way to us when we were running for our lives some ninety-odd years ago.”

“Well…  I’m quite sure you deserved it.”

Xander walked up to Buffy and rolled his eye at the vampire antics.  “Where do you want me?”

“You and Dawn will be our backup up here.  Hopefully, we won’t let anything get through, but you might wanna see what you can set up in the way of boobytraps.”

“Check,” he and Dawn jogged into the school building, both hauling loaded duffel-bags.

The Slayer turned to Willow.  “I sent Ethan to Wood’s office.  Looks like the best place for you to set up.”  She handed the scythe to the Witch.  “You’ve got this, Wil.”

Willow gave a tentative nod and headed off, follow by closely Giles. 

Kennedy stepped forward.  “You said you had something for me to do?”

“Yeah.  I need you to hold back up here when the rest of us go in.  We need someone who can come warn us if things go sideways.  You’ll also be able to help if the First tries to stop Willow’s spell.”

“So, I’m a gopher?”  The Potential shook her head when Buffy started to explain.  “It’s good, I get it.  What I don’t understand is why you’re not waiting for Willow to finish before you open the Hellmouth.  Aren’t you just asking for a disaster, taking everyone in before we know if this will work?”

“It’s our only chance at surprise.  The First knows what we’re doing, but I don’t think It believes we can pull it off.  If we’re already in place to attack, It won’t have time to mobilize Its army before we get down there.”

Kennedy nodded.  “This is do or die.  And it all hinges on some hocus pocus.  Do you realize how crazy we all are right now?”

Buffy smiled.  “You wanted to be a Slayer.  Welcome to our world.”

The Potential could only chuckle and shake her head before going to see if she could help Xander and Dawn.

“And I’m with you,” Spike approached his Slayer.

“Do you have it?”

“Yeah,” he pulled the amulet out of his pocket.

“Better not put it on ‘til we’re in.  We have no idea what’ll happen.”

Together they turned, the last to walk down the long, dark hallway to the future.

*****

The potentials were already gathered around the Seal of Danzalthar when Buffy and Spike arrived.  “Everything finished up down here?” the Slayer asked as she weaved her way to the center of the group.

“Five by five,” Faith gave a guarded smile.  “Nowhere for them to go but through us.” 

Buffy sighed, “Yeah, and that sounds like such a good thing when you say it out loud.”

“No turning back now,” the other Slayer shrugged.  She handed over an ornate dagger.  “You first, B.”

Buffy took the ceremonial knife and placed the blade across her palm.  She glanced around at her army.  “Here we go...”

“Don’t do that!” came a shout from the doorway.  All heads whipped around to see Dawn striding toward her sister.  “Who taught you how to make a blood sacrifice anyway?”  She snatched the dagger away while Buffy was still staring stunned at her.

“What are you doing down here?” the Slayer finally sputtered out.  “I told you to stay with Xander.”

“They sent me to tell you Willow’s ready to start.  She said to give her about ten minutes and you should know…  One way or the other.”

“Fine.  You delivered the message.  Now give me the knife and get out of here.”

Dawn kept the dagger out of Buffy’s grabbing reach.  “Not before I show you guys how this works.”  The Slayer crossed her arms and gave her best big-sister-annoyed-and-patience-running-short look.  “Just watch,” the younger Summers sighed.  “You never cut the palm of your hand unless the spell specifically calls for it.  There are lots for nerves there and it gets in the way with whatever you need to do afterwards.  It counts as a special kind of sacrifice.  In fact, there’s only one place a spell can require that’s more painf… and you don’t wanna know about that.”  She quickly placed the blade to the meaty part of her arm just below her elbow.  “Make your cuts here.  It’s easy to direct how the blood falls, heals better, and is out of the way when you need to fight.  Got it?”  Dawn flipped the dagger in her hand and gave it back to her sister.

“Do I even want to ask who taught you that?” Buffy huffed.

Dawn grinned.  “You’ll all be thanking Ethan when you don’t have to swing a sword with a cut hand.”

“Fine.  Get out of here.”  Buffy watched her sister turn toward the door and frowned.  “Dawn--”

“No,” the younger woman said quietly.  “Anything more you say will sound like goodbye.”  She continued back upstairs to her assigned post.

Buffy watched her go, filled with pride and love, before looking back to her troops.  “You all got that, right?  The point is for all of us to give just enough to open the Seal and not enough to feel weak.  Here we go.”  With a deep breath, she cut her arm where Dawn had instructed and passed the dagger to Faith.

***

Giles made one more circuit of the office with the bundle of smoldering sage before placing it in a bowl and sitting cross-legged in front of Willow.  “The room is cleansed,” he murmured.  “You should have no interference from conflicting energies.”

The Witch gave him a quick, worried smile before going back to checking her set-up again.

Ethan sat behind her and to her left.  He read the helpless look that crossed Rupert’s face expertly.  “Ready to rewrite the rules, My Dear?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Willow muttered distractedly.

“Willow…” he tried for more of her attention.  “Everything is set to perfection.”  He could see her shoulders begin to relax, though she didn’t glance back at him.  “You are about to become everything you are meant to be.  We can all see it.  Remember that Rupert and I are here for you, but we won’t interfere.  You must reach out and take from us what you need, as much as you need.”

She did snap her head around at that.  “But what if I pull too hard and take too much…”

“It won’t matter.  We are here as support.  And we accept the risks.”  He gave her a charming smile.  “But I don’t think you’ll need us at all.  The power to change the world is sitting in front of me.  She is beautiful.”

Willow blushed.  “Careful,” she whispered.  “My boyfriend is right there.”

“I can’t fault him for only speaking the truth,” Giles smiled at her.  “You are ready, Willow.  Buffy and the others must be in place now.  It’s time.”

The Witch took a deep breath and gave a nod.  “Okay,” she breathed, “here we go.”  Spreading her hands over the scythe placed within a sacred circle of candles and relics, she began to recite the spell quickly and under her breath.  She called on all the good powers of this world and others to join together and push back the darkness.  Before she knew it, they were coming to her call.  She could feel the power begin to fill and whirl within her body.  The room around her was swaying and losing focus.

“You’re using too much, Baby,” Tara was in front of her, concern written all over her beautiful face.  “You can’t go on like this.  It’ll hurt you.”

“Have to,” Willow puffed, focusing desperately on the tempest inside her.

“How did you let them talk you into this, Sweetheart?  They knew they would die trying.  Now they’re all willing to sacrifice you on an impossible spell.”  Tara stretched a hand toward her.  “All alone.  What can you hope to do all be yourself?”

“Not alone…  Ethan and Giles are--”

“Doing nothing!  Just sitting there watching the magick tear you apart.  They’re not going to help you.  They’re nothing but frightened, lying cowards.”

“I… I…”  Willow began to reach out for Giles with her magick, searching for a boost of strength from him.

“Go on,” Tara encouraged with a dark edge to her voice.  “Take what you need from him.  Take it all.”

The Witch slammed her fist down and focused her watery eyes on the vision.  “No!  I’m the one being tested.  It’s my magick, my soul the powers need.  It can take me if it wants, but I now know one undeniable truth.”  She grinned through her pain.  “You’re afraid of me.”

“Stupid child!”  The vision of Tara exploded into the true form of the First.  Glowing, red eyes, huge, curled horns, and snarling fangs, all stormed just inches from the Witch’s face.  “You will never defeat me!  It’s impossible!  I am eternal!”

“And I’m Willow!  One white witch calling on the power of all white witches past and future.  One asking the forces of good that the Slayer must no longer be alone.  One woman willing to give everything so that many can defeat you.  Go back to your hole!  They’re coming for you!”

The scythe began to glow beneath her hands and the golden light spread up her arms and throughout her body.  Willow could feel all that was light, and good, and strong flow through her and out.  Out to all corners of the world.  To all would-be Slayers becoming real Slayers.  She could see their faces, every one, as they felt the power and stood tall.  The magick in her and flowing through her was pure goodness, and she watched as the First dissolved to nothing in the face of it.

In her vision, It was replaced by a multitude in white, watching her from some hazy distance.  From it, one clear, soft voice rang like a bell.  “I’m so proud of you, Sweetie.  I love you.  Tell Mr. Giles and the others I love them, too.”

“Tara…”  Willow was breathing hard when the light faded.  She smiled at Giles, who was staring at her with absolute astonishment.  Picking up the scythe, she passed it to him.  “Better get this down to all the Slayers.”

“You are a goddess,” he whispered, taking it from her.  When he did, Willow collapsed to her side and he hesitated to leave.

“I’ve got her,” Ethan said gently, moving forward to cradle her as she rested.  “Must be quite a high to come down from.”

The Witch giggled, “Feels nifty.”

Giles gazed at her a moment more before shouting voices from outside the office drew him back to their current situation.

“There are too many!  We can’t hold them back!”

“They must be coming to stop Wils.  Get behind me.”

“They’re too late.  These guys are toast.”

The Watcher was up and out the door in an instant.  He saw Kennedy standing with Xander and Dawn, all ready to fight as more Bringers than he’d yet seen rushed down the school hallway toward them.  Shoving the scythe into the new Slayer’s hands, he shouted, “Get this to Buffy!”  Then he grabbed a huge two-handed sword and bounded up in front of Xander and Dawn to meet the oncoming army head on.

“Give him room,” Xander pulled Dawn farther back.  “Guard the door in case any get by.”

The youngest Scooby nodded and took her post as the first Bringers collided with their protecting vampire.

Giles grabbed the leading attacker by his shoulders and swung him around and back into his fellows, knocking many to the ground.  He followed that with a shockwave of magickal energy that traveled down the corridor, causing carnage as it went.  The Bringers kept coming, but, as Giles expertly swung the Scottish claymore through them like they were nothing.  It was plain to see this army was never getting to Willow.  Those few that managed to crawl past the raging vampire were quickly cleaned up by Xander.

Dawn watched in morbid fascination.  She knew the Bringers were evil, and any one of them wouldn’t think twice about killing her, but the way they were being torn apart like tissue paper made her stomach twist.  She knew the First was sending everything It had their way.  It would never be enough.

***

Kennedy took a sharp breath as she jumped into the Hellmouth.  She hadn’t thought about what she’d expect Hell to look like, but this wasn’t it.  The cavern before her was huge and impossibly deep.  The floor and walls appeared to writhe with the Turok-Han rushing up from below.  There was shouting and fighting all around her as her sister-Slayers fearlessly met the first wave of enemies to crest the cliff.  Kennedy didn’t know what she expected of Hell, but what she did know was that this was still Earth, her world, and she had the power to defend it.

“Buffy, here…” she called across the battlefield.  The elder Slayer turned and easily caught the thrown scythe, swing it around to cut down the Turok-Han before her like a row of wheat.  Kennedy scanned around for anyone in need of assistance and charged into the battle.

***

Dawn could hear echoes of the war raging below and glanced back down the dark hallway behind her.  In a blink, the Turok-Han was all over her, and she was on the floor being crushed beneath it.  She screamed, but knew that Giles and Xander were too far away to get him off of her in time.  Staring up into his snarling face with terror, Dawn watched a set of fingers curl around the sides of the monster’s head and he screamed out as his skull dissolved into smoldering ash above her.  The next moment her attacker was gone, and she was staring up into Ethan’s panicked eyes instead.

“Are you all right?” he reached down for her with naked fear in his raw voice.

“Yeah,” she coughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he helped her sit up.  “Thanks to you.”  Ethan held her in a tight embrace and she could feel that he was trembling more than she was.  “I’m fine.”  Dawn was suddenly the one trying to comfort him.  But, when she opened her eyes and saw the sight down the hallway over his shoulder, there was no more time for comfort.  “I hope you have some more tricks.  ‘Cause we’re gonna need them.”  More Turok-Han were racing straight for them.

Ethan’s head whipped around.  “Not enough for that.  Run!”  He pushed her behind him and fought to stand on his wobbling legs.

A hand on his shoulder steadied him and the chaos all around them seemed to calm and go into slow motion as Willow glided more than walked past.  On the other side, Giles had just knocked down the last Bringer and was turning around to charge into this new battle.

“No,” Willow put her hand up, stopping him in his tracks, not entirely of his own will.  “Xand, cover Giles.”  It took the young man only a moment to comprehend the order.  He scooped up the nearest discarded scrap of cloth and leapt onto the Watcher, knocking him back into the pile of bodies and covering him with his own.

Willow turned toward the oncoming uber-vamps and began to glow with a pure golden light.  Just as the first was about to reach her, she pushed a pulse of radiant sunlight out and down all the school corridors.  Every Turok-Han in its path was instantly reduced to dust.

When the vision of those around her cleared, Willow had collapsed on the floor and they were alone in the school.  Giles struggled out of his protective cocoon and raced to get to her side.

***

The wound in Buffy’s gut burned, but it wasn’t as painful as watching those around her fall at the hands of monsters.  There were just too many, even for an army of Slayers.

“Ouch.  Mommy, this mortal wound is all… itchy,” the First mocked, standing over her and wearing her body with her wound.  “Willow pulled it off after all.  I’m impressed.  And you came this close to smacking me down.  What more do you want?”

Buffy looked up at herself and growled.  “I want you,” she pushed up and got defiantly to her feet, “to get out of my face!”

Rona noticed Buffy was back up and tossed the scythe her way.  With a mighty swing from the elder Slayer, several Turok-Han tumbled down the cliff before her.  Seeing this gave Faith and the others renewed strength to continue the fight with even more ferocity.

The First roared with frustration and her own voice turned into many combined, filling the space.  “You can keep this up as long as you want, but we both still know the truth.”  It pointed out over the endless writhing chasm.  “Your army will drop one by one until everyone is dead, and mine goes on forever.” 

A shout from behind Buffy cut through the clamor.  “Oh, bollocks.”  Spike clutched at the amulet on his chest.  “Buffy!  Somethings happening!”

Before she could get to him, light blasted upward from Spike and the amulet, creating a clear pathway to the sun above.  The ground shook and beams of sunlight began to be redirected out from the souled vampire, dusting every Turok-Han it came in contact with.

“Everyone out!” Faith ordered as Buffy reached Spike’s side.

“I can feel it.”  The vampire looked at his Slayer with pure, childlike amazement in his eyes.  “My soul.  It’s really there.”

***

Giles was blasted into a wall of lockers as the principal’s office exploded beside him.  He struggled to his feet, avoiding the sunlight now pouring in through a hole in the roof and made his way to Willow.  Scooping her up into his arms, he checked to see that she was all right.  She grinned back at him.

“Nothing singed?” she asked with a euphoric giggle.

“No,” He couldn’t help but chuckle back.  “But I must remember never to give you reason to be upset with me.”

“A good rule for any boyfriend.”

Giles turned to see that the rest of his small band of warriors had survived intact.  They were all gathering around when the ground beneath them shook violently.

“Take her,” Giles passed Willow to Xander.  “Get everyone to the bus.  I’m going to see if the others need assistance.”

“Got it,” the young man nodded.

Dawn hooked Ethan’s arm around her shoulders.  “Let’s get out of here.”

“Best idea in history,” the sorcerer whispered.

Giles turned away from them and headed toward the basement entrance.  He wasn’t half way there when a stampede of Slayers nearly ran him over.  “We gotta go.”  Was the best answer he got until Faith caught him by the arms and spun him around.

“Spike’s thingy is doin’ a thing!” Faith yelled at him.  “Feels like this whole place is goin’ down.  We gotta get the girls out.”

He looked around.  “Where’s Buffy?”

“She was right behind us.”  She tightened her grip on him, but he stood firm.  “Vi!  Amanda!” Faith called on the two nearest Slayers and together they dragged him with them as they ran for the bus.  “B knows what she’s doin’.  If I let you go down there, you’ll get blasted.  Too many people I’m not tellin’ that news.”

She grabbed one of the discarded blankets at the school entrance and threw it over the vampire’s head.  Several blind steps and they lifted him and tossed him bodily through the back door of the bus and into the dark tent set up in the last few rows.  Faith slammed the door.  She sprinted to the front and gave Xander an order.  “Drive!”

“What about Buffy?” Dawn asked.  But the school sinking into the ground behind them forced the final decision.  Xander hit the gas and drove as straight and fast as he could away from the gaping sinkhole collapsing behind them.

Dawn stared out the window with tears in her eyes as Ethan wrapped his arms tenderly around her in an attempt to comfort her.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured in her ear.  “Your sister was…”  The girl buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry.

They had only traveled about two blocks before a heavy thump landed on the roof of the bus.  Then a very familiar voice called out, “Faster, Xander!  It’s gaining!”

Dawn looked up to the ceiling and squealed, “Buffy!”  She began to bounce for joy before returning her gaze to Ethan’s sparkling eyes and excitedly kissing him full on the lips.  When she got up to hurry to the front of the bus with Faith and Xander, she didn’t notice the deep blush she’d left on the stunned sorcerer’s cheeks.

******

It was, appropriately enough, the city limit of Sunnydale where the sinkhole stopped, and where Xander slowed the bus to a halt.  Buffy jumped down from the roof, and was barely able to straighten before Dawn was wrapped around her.  Everyone began to stumble off the bus, most still in shock that they were alive, and wandered back to survey the devastation.

“What. The. Hell…?” Xander finally asked Buffy.

“It was Spike,” was the only answer she could give.

Faith walked up beside them.  “Looks like the Hellmouth is closed for business.”

“Yeah,” Dawn puffed, then glanced back toward the bus.  “And Slayers Inc. is up and running.”

“All thanks to Willow,” Buffy sighed.  She looked around.  “Where is Willow?”

Her little sister elbowed her.  “Where do you think?”

***

Giles laid on the floor off the bus under the dark, protecting canvases.  He stared into the radiant green eyes that were gazing back at him.  Willow was still giving off just enough of a golden glow to light their private cocoon. 

“Wouldn’t you like to go celebrate with the others?” he whispered softly.

“I’m exactly where I want to be right now,” she smiled.

“You were amazing today.  And you did it all on your own.  As I knew you could.”

“I wasn’t alone, Giles.  I could see them.  All those who’d ever used magick for good in the world, they were there with me.  And all the Slayers out there.  I could see all of their faces.  There are more than we ever knew about.”

The Watcher smiled lovingly at her.  “Sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

A tear gathered in Willow’s eye.  “And I heard Tara.  She was really there with the others.  She said that she loved me, and she loved you, too.  It felt like she gave us her blessing.”

“She was an extraordinarily kind woman.”  Giles wiped the tear from her eye.  “I’m glad she approves, because I love you too much to ever let you go.  It doesn’t matter who or what might think I should.”

“Like ultimate evil?” Willow giggled.  “I love you, too.  You’re…  You’re just too good to be true…”

Knowing what she wanted, Giles softly continued the song.  “ _Can’t take my eyes off of you.  You’d be like heaven to touch.  I wanna hold you so m_ \--”

That was as far as he got before Willow stopped his lips with her own.  Neither of them even noticed when the bus started moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it all. Remember, if you'd like this 'verse to continue, comments are very inspiring!


End file.
